Breaking Pack
by DarkMarceline
Summary: OCxkogaxinuyasha. Young girl from the future finds her way to feudal era, and finds a home with Koga and his pack. What happens when she meets Inuysha. Language and sexual content warning!
1. Chapter 1

**i dont own anything. enjooyyy**

**xoxo**

I tied up my black, knee high boots, scooped up my bow and arrow and headed out of the cave that was my home. Sort of.

Truthfully, I wasn't even in my original era. I was born in 'the present', but after a long story and a special tree, I ended up in the feudal era.

For anyone hearing this that didn't know my story, this wouldn't make much sense. But the only way I could explain it plain and simple is I'm a 17 year old girl from the future. Crazy, I know.

I have waist length, dark brown hair, although most people mistake it for black, tanned skin and gray eyes. I was pretty tall for a girl too. 5'8''. I like it, but I'll always be jealous of the petite girls.

I happened upon this era 6 months ago, and I already call it home, thanks to Koga, the local demon wolf alpha. That's why I'm living in a cave. The whole pack is one big cozy family, living in the rocky caves by the most beautiful waterfall. Life didn't get much better.

Except for the constant demon attacks plaguing the surrounding villages. Did I forget to mention that? One of the downsides to this era was the demons. Can't control them worth shit. There are always demons attacking a village somewhere, and the demons in control enough to protect the humans inhabiting them don't care enough to help. I've been trying my best to convince Koga to help, but he insists that the pack has enough of their own problems to worry about, and the pack is priority. So, I took it upon myself to help the villagers.

Back in my own time, which I rarely return to, I'm an orphanage. Always have been. I can't remember a time when I wasn't in an orphanage somewhere. When I was 7 I ran away and had been living off the streets ever since. It has all worked out for the best though. I may have had a hard childhood, but now I have no family obligations to return to and I'm a capable fighter and resourceful when living off the land. All this makes my job here a hell of a lot easier than it should be. Of course, fighting demons is way different than fighting people, but I've adapted pretty well, especially after living with wolf demons. A girl learns a lot.

I jumped off the last rock ledge, landing on the ground. Throwing my long braid over my shoulder, I headed for the path that would eventually lead me to a village I checked in with periodically. A tall, muscular wolf demon appeared seemingly out of nowhere in front of me, blocking my way.

I scowled up into Koga's harsh eyes, placing my hands on my hips and raising an indignant eyebrow. "What?"

He crossed his arms and took a wide stance, a habit he picked up whenever we were about to get into an argument. I had a feeling he secretly loved our arguments. Sure he constantly whined about me being a pain in the ass and being more trouble than I was worth, but deep down he loved it. I was the only being around with the guts to challenge his authority, something I've always had difficulty with.

"You just got home, Danny." He started, voice low and level. Calm before the storm, as they say. "You cannot be leaving already."

I smirked in response. "Unless all the demons in this world up and died out, than yeah, I can. The fact that you're still breathing means that hasn't happened… so what's the question?"

"There is no question!" He started getting worked up. "I'm telling you that you are not leaving. You've been home for 2 days and still have bandages on your arm."

"It's just a scratch! I could take the bandages off right now!" I yelled back, holding out my wounded arm and starting to rip off the bandages encasing my forearm.

Koga snatched my hand away before I could make any headway, roughing jerking me forward and causing me to lose my balance. I had to brace my free hand against his armored chest so I wouldn't fall. I scowled up into his eyes, hating the closeness. He purposely pulled me closer so I would have to crane my neck back farther to make eye contact, emphasizing his status. "You're not the boss of me Koga." I snarled. I could sense other men and wolves sticking their heads from out of the caves and out of the spring some had been relaxing in. I'd been told before that Koga and mine's arguments were extremely entertaining. I guess seeing your leader get bitched at by someone he really can't control would be fun.

"The fuck I am. You're living in my caves, with my pack. As far as I'm concerned, I am your alpha as much as everyone else here." He yelled.

I pushed against his chest hard, his grip tightening around my wrist, just enough so it still didn't hurt. "You are _not_ my alpha and you know it. I am not a wolf demon nor am I anyone's mate. I know the rules. Now let, me, go."

He stared at me for a moment, the conflict in his head easily read by looking into his eyes. He was trying to choose between being furious with me or worried. Choosing one, he tossed my wrist free and stomped past me, punching a boulder and shattering it as he left. It was safe to say he went with furious.

I continued on my way to the village, immature pride fueling me.


	2. Chapter 2

**:3**

**xoxo**

It was 3 nights later before I was walking back on the path, returning home. I was hungry and tired, but the ban of deformed and possessed demons I slew for one of my favorite villages was worth the trouble. Best of all, I only had a few gashes on my legs, currently being held together by bandages given to me by the grateful villagers, all of which I knew very personally by now.

I looked up at the waxing moon, looking forward to the next full one. I've always been a night sky gazer. Give me the chance and I could stare for hours. After getting home, putting my stuff away and drinking some water, I would probably lie out and sleep under the stars tonight.

A sharp noise made me stop in my tracks suddenly. I whipped out my bow and had my arrow pointed before you could say boo. I waited motionless for a few moments before Jakia walked out from the darkness, hands held out in the universal 'I'm harmless' signal. I hesitated before lowering my weapon. Jakia was slime, but he was pack.

"What are you doing out?" I asked, the red glow that had started to illuminate the end of my arrow dying out.

"Jeez Danny, a little jumpy. I was just walking. Glad to see your beautiful face again." He smiled disgustingly.

It took everything I had not to roll my eyes. Compliments did nothing for me. "Whatever, Jakia, I'm heading back to the caves." I started back on my way. I resisted the urge to tense up when Jakia fell into step close behind me.

"You and Koga got into it before you left again. You know whenever you leave, our poor alpha goes nuts till you come back."

I didn't bother to respond to that, just kept walking. There was a pause and I heard Jakia's footsteps stop. Out of suspiciousness, I turned back to see why he stopped, truly hoping he just lost interest or saw something shiny. He was gone.

Damn wolf demon speed. Some of them can move faster than my eyes could keep up with. Koga was the worst, but Jakia was no slouch either.

I turned back to see Jakia standing an inch in front of me. Before I could even gasp he had his hands clasped on my upper shoulders, his death grip starting to leave bruises for sure. He scowled down at me, a malicious smirk with just enough fangs showing through was closer to my face than what was comfortable.

"What I want to know," he growled as he squeezed harder, pulling my body up against his, "is why you are so damn special." His eyes wouldn't have told me he was happy to see me, but after being pressed against the front of his body, I knew he sure seemed like it.

I shoved hard against his chest, only moving him a centimeter. "Fuck off!" I snarled. I was more than willing to blast him with whatever kind of surreal energy was coursing through me if he took this any further, but I'd only do it if it was absolutely necessary. Pack was family, even though I wasn't officially in the pack.

"Now now, kitten." He taunted, running his nose across my cheek. "You know there isn't anything I'd like to do more." He said before throwing me to the ground with a hard thud and long skid.

I immediately sat up with my hand outstretched, a red glow of purifying energy emitting from it. Normally I'd have sent an arrow through his skull, but it was lying on the ground a few yards away at the moment. I had foolishly dropped them when he grabbed hold of me.

Before I had a chance to zap him, a shadow blurred in front of him immediately followed with a loud smack.

I lowered my hand, the red glow dispersing. Where Jakia was standing was now Koga. Jakia was sitting on the ground in front of him, clutching his cheek, and looking shocked. Getting bitch slapped usually leaves that impression.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing." Koga snarled, sounding more murderous and intimidating than I had ever heard before. He said it as a statement, instead of a question.

"K-Koga! I was… I was just - "  
>There was another hard smack as Koga struck him across the other side of his face. I scrambled to my feet, planning to intervene if this got any wore. Jakia was scum but Koga was notorious for taking things too far.<p>

"You blatantly disobeyed a rule of the pack." He barked. "This calls for severe punishment."

"Koga!" I came up behind him, grabbing his bicep with both hands, trying to divert his attention. He didn't shake me off, but he also didn't acknowledge me.

"She isn't pack!" Jakia yelled back, sounding like he was trying to defend himself.

"Regardless. She belongs to your alpha. You know the rules."

_Excuse me?_

"Going after another pack member's mate is forbidden." Koga continued. "Going after your alpha's mate is an offense even greater."

"Mate?" I interjected, in shock. "What the hell do you mean mate?"

"Koga, I'm –" Jakia started.

"Leave. Now. We will discuss this further at another time." Koga ordered, and Jakia didn't question him. He was up and gone within seconds, leaving me and an alpha with a lot of explaining to do alone.

I released his arm, jumping in front of him and glaring at him straight in the eyes.

"What the fuck? I am not your mate!" That sounded like a good opening to me.

Koga stared blank faced down at me. I stood there, waiting for a reply, and received none. Seconds went by, and still nothing. The wind blew softly, some of my unbound hair falling over my shoulder, slightly wavy from having been in a braid for 3 days. I saw Koga's chest rise a fraction of an inch higher in his breathing than it had before. He breathed in my scent.

I stared into his eyes, trying to figure out what was going through his head, but growing impatient. "Koga!"

"I declared you my mate." He abruptly answered. "I did it months ago, in order to ensure no pack member would get any ideas."

My jaw dropped. "You can't just go around declaring someone your mate without telling them!"

"Yes, actually, I can." His face was still frustratingly blank.

I straightened up, closing my mouth and shaking my head. "Damn sexist pack. So what, the girl gets no say in the matter because she's the woman? Well fuck that, Koga. I don't have to go by your rules. I've loved living with the pack, but if this is what it means than I'll find somewhere else to go." I turned on my heel to go to the cave and get my things.

Koga gently grabbed my wrist to stop me. I twisted back to face him, finally seeing an emotion on his face now. I just didn't know which one. "Is being my mate really that terrible for you?" I didn't know what to say. His question caught me so off guard, I stood there speechless. He continued. "You have been my mate for 4 months and you haven't even noticed."

"That's because I didn't know." I said, finally having something.

"But it didn't change anything."

"But I didn't have a say in it!"

"I didn't ask you because I only did it for your protection."

"I don't need to protection!"

There was a long pause where neither of us said anything, just stared at each other. It was 2 or 3 minutes before Koga finally said in a quiet voice. "As my mate you do not have to do anything."

I thought about this for a moment. If this was true, I really didn't. I'd spent the last 4 months like how I spend the first 2, mouthing off to Koga and doing my own thing. A lone wolf you could say. A sassy wolf, but lone too. Although my independence was my first concern there was another one on my mind. I looked down at the ground, something I never do unless feeling immensely uncomfortable, and asked him quietly. "Anything?"

I felt his hand tighten fractionally only of a moment on my wrist before answering, "Not unless you want to."

That got me too look up involuntarily, and I wished I hadn't. I knew the look in his eyes now. It was one emotion, with one name, and I didn't want to face it. Lust.

There is always sexual tension with certain figures in your life. Koga, a figure of supposed authority that I eagerly challenge almost daily, but also live with and respect was one of them. Of course he was attractive, the strongest in the pack, and could keep up with my attitude, but I always shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind. I didn't want to go there. I couldn't go there. I've never had strings in my life, and I wasn't about to attached myself to anything in this era, especially a man.

I swallowed, trying to control my blood pressure, breathing, heartbeat and smell all at the same time, which was impossible. But I knew what he could sense. All of it.

Arousal has a smell, the heart beat and breathing was audible to his sensitive ears, and my body temperature rising could be felt through his touch. Worst of all, he had my eyes locked with his. I couldn't look away. I didn't want to, damn it.

Koga stepped closer, and I didn't move. He released my wrist, and I still didn't move. His face came close to mine, looking down at me, his lips hovering dangerously close to mine. I lost control of all my body's natural tendencies now, my heart racing, breathing unsteady. Lord only knew how aroused I smelled, but if it was half as strong as how aroused I felt, there was no lying my way out of this one.

His hand slowly reached up and cupped my cheek. It was rough as it slid back into my hair, grabbing a handful of its tangled craziness. I took in a sharp intake of air with the roughness of how he grabbed it, liking the dominance. I wasn't a wolf, but I was a dominant being, and had endless respect for any man with the _cojones_ to even try and take dominance over me. I could even go so far as to say it was a turn on.

I broke, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his lips down to mine. They fit together perfectly, moving hungrily in harmony, almost in competition for control. His free hand slid down my waist, sending a shiver shooting through me. It moved to my back, pressing my body against his, my breasts pushing up against his unarmored chest. A grunt of hunger and satisfaction rumbled through his throat, causing my back to arch into him.

It wasn't a second later when I stopped, releasing his lips and realizing what I was doing. Koga did not try to proceed either, however he did not ease up his hold on me. I pulled my face away far enough to have a respectable distance between our faces when I stared into his eyes.

"This doesn't mean I'm our mate." I tried sounding deathly serious, despite my lack of oxygen.

The corner of his mouth turned up, giving me that damned crooked smirk I always liked. "Uh huh."

"I'm serious, Koga. This doesn't change anything."

When his grin didn't waver, I pushed myself out of his grasp with a scowl on my face and headed back to the caves. I had a feeling he was still smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**ah. i am liking writing this one. You know when you are writing and it just keeps getting crappier, and crappier? that has happened with my last 2 failed attempts, but I'm a good 9 chapters into **

**this one and it's a keeper :) it's okay if ya'll disagree, of course i hope you enjoy it too, but i like writing it so it's okay.**

**enjoy**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I slept in the next morning, always a ritual of mine when I got back from trips to the village. Although no one in the pack was acting any different, I felt like they were because I knew what Koga had declared so many months ago. It may not be true, but as far as the pack was concerned it was. Koga was law, and what he said, especially about his mate, goes.

It wasn't until later that afternoon when I started getting really paranoid about people staring at me, which they weren't but every time I turned my back that's all I could feel. I went for a walk, putting some space between me and the pack.

About 15 minutes down a path I heard a group of travelers passing nearby. I froze when I heard Koga's name.

"If I see that fleabag, Kagome, that's it. I'm tired of putting up with his crap." I heard a man say, followed by another's, "You have to admit, Inuyasha, Koga hasn't bothered with Kagome in several months. Maybe he's finally decided to back down."

"Not likely Miroku." The one called Inuyasha responded with a bitter scoff. I had heard that name back at the cave once or twice before but never thought much of it. All I knew was Inuyasha and his band of friends were wandering around looking for the jewel shards, of which I had little interest.

I continued on my way, perfectly content with passing by without having to cross each other's path. I was forced to stop when I heard the unmistakable sound of Koga's tornado of wind. Dark premonition whirled up inside me and I turned back, hoping he would just keep going, but knowing better than that.

"Well speak of the devil." I heard Inuyasha snarl when Koga's wind died down. I headed in their direction.

"Where do you think you're going mutt?"

"None of your damn business!"

"It is when you're coming so close to my pack."

"I don't give a fuck about your pack, asshole."

I finally could see Koga and the group. I kept walking forward only catching their attention when I was practically right on top of them. I was stealthy like that sometimes. "I'm sensing some bad blood." I said, placing my hands on my hips and giving Koga the 'what the hell do you think you're doing' look. He looked back at me like a kid who's mom just caught them with their arm shoved halfway down the cookie jar.

All eyes were on me now, which I could have done without, but this could have gotten ugly real fast. A girl dressed in a school uniform from my time era caught my eye, throwing me for a spin. We looked at each other shocked, myself also being dressed out of season.

"Are you from my era!" The girl's shrill voice interjected, a look of excitement filling her eyes.

"Looks like it." I answered, still trying to figure this all out.

"You know her Kagome?" Koga and Inuyasha asked.

"No, but she's from my time period." This was just followed by more staring. I turned to Koga, regretting my decision to join the fun. "Come on Koga, we need you back at the caves." Complete lie, and Koga would get on me about that later. All I knew was I wanted to get away from this situation, and I didn't care how I pulled it off.

With a grunt, Koga started to walk off, glancing back at me to see if I was following. I stole another look at Kagome before turning away with him and walking back.

**xoxo**

"What's your problem?" Koga asked as we walked.

"You were picking a fight for one reason. Even I could tell they weren't a threat to the pack. Better question is, what is your problem?"

"Nothing, I just don't like that guy."

There was a long lull before I asked. "What about Kagome?"

Koga hesitated before answering, and I picked up on it. "What about her?"

"I heard one of them say something about you not having been bothering her lately and the possibility that you 'backed down'. What are they talking about?"

"It's nothing." He now answered a little too quickly, staring straight ahead. Luckily I was the kind of girl that could let things go. Riiight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nexxt**

****

Early the next morning Koga and a couple other men from the tribe left bright and early. I didn't inquire what for, their trips being a fairly normal occurrence. Besides, if I needed to know Koga's business that would imply that he could insist on knowing mine in return. Don't think so.

I took advantage of his absence and left for a trip of my own. There was a village about a two days walk away that I didn't visit too often, but was probably in most need of my help. Every time I came back it seemed like a bigger and badder demon had decided to wreak havoc there. There was a very good chance Koga would be back before me, but I was banking on the fact that I'd be quicker.

I was dressed and on my way as soon as I could after Koga left. The walk to villages rarely got lonely for me. I honestly liked the time alone most the time. The tribe was so big and such a close knit family that I never really got much space or privacy there. I've always talked about finding a new place to reside, one of the villages would surely welcome me with open arms, but I didn't see myself ever acting on those thoughts any time soon. When you spend so much time with people you do get a little attached, despite all my efforts not to.

It was night fall and I was about halfway to the village. I looked up at the almost full moon and debated setting up camp here or to keep walking. I was pretty wide awake and still had the energy to continue. It was then that I heard a woman's far off scream.

I sprinted in the direction of the scream, bursting through a thick patch of trees and bushes to see a familiar women swinging her bow at a hideously winged demon, flying up above her and dive bombing her. It only took me a moment to realize it was Kagome. I whipped out my bow and aimed for the demon.

"Duck!" I yelled. Kagome looked over at me surprised, but didn't think twice before collapsing to the ground, hands over her head. The _twang _of my arrow echoed through the night as my red arrow soared straight through the demon, my energy disintegrating it in the process.

Checking to see if the coast was clear, Kagome stood up with a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much!" She smiled at me, running over.

I forced a smile back. "It's no problem." I looked at the bow she had dropped on the ground. "Can I ask why you didn't shoot that thing?"

She hit herself on her forehead with her palm. "Silly me, I forgot my arrows."

Resourceful.

"Hey what was that red glow on your arrow?" She continued excitedly. "Are you a priestess?"

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged in response. "I don't know. But I'm definitely not a priestess." I stuck out my hand, trying to change the subject. "I'm Danny."

"Kagome." She smiled cheerfully back, taking my hand. It was while we were shaking hands that Inuyasha busted through the trees.

"What's going on here?" He asked angrily.

Kagome turned on him. "I was being attacked by a demon and Danny here helped me, no thanks to you."

Inuyasha scowled back at her. "You wouldn't have been attacked if you hadn't gotten up and left camp while we were all sleeping. Jeez Kagome, I can't follow you everywhere!"

I tried to take this moment to leave, not wanting to get between a couple with so many apparent issues, but Kagome stopped me. "Wait! Where are you going at this time of night? You should stay with us!"

"Oh I was just headed to a village not too far from here. I'll be okay. I was about to set up camp myself before I heard you scream."

"Nonsense!" Kagome waved the thought off, walking over to me and taking my hand. "Why have 2 separate camps in the same area. It'd make much more sense if you just spent the night with us." She started pulling me in the direction of where her and her friends were probably set up. I resisted the urge to yank my hand away. Kagome seemed like a sweet kid. A little annoying and immature, but her heart was in the right place.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a dirty look before looking towards me. I stared at him blankly, not knowing what he was trying to find just by staring at me. He followed Kagome and I close behind all the way back to camp, all the while bickering with Kagome on why she left camp.

When we met up with the rest of the group, everyone else was in deep sleep. Kagome quietly offered to share her sleeping bag with me, but I declined. Definitely didn't know her well enough to do that. Besides, I noticed a tiny fox demon already had a spot there. 3 in one bag was far too many.

I had thin blanket of my own I usually used, and after much whispered insistence that it was all I needed, Kagome let me be, crawling in with Shippo, the fox demon, and falling to sleep in a few seconds.

I laid my blanket out far enough away so I wasn't sleeping right next to everyone, but still getting the benefit of the fire. Inuyasha walked over to the nearest tree, sitting down with his back against it and closing his eyes. I laid down on my blanket, looking up at the sky. I hadn't really been ready to sleep. I still had too much energy. I was in the middle of trying to think of things that made me sleepy when Inuyasha spoke.

"Can't sleep?"

I sat up, looking back over at the half demon. "Not really. I was actually going to walk a bit more before turning in for the night. Kagome seemed kind of insistent though…"

He grunted. "Yeah, she gets like that."

There was an awkward pause before I asked. "Can you not sleep either?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I was sound asleep before Kagome screamed. That woke me up pretty good." He shifted around, trying to get comfortable. "So what's up with you and the flea bag?"

I frowned at him. "You mean Koga?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. "Nothing. I just stay with his pack when I'm not visiting villages." Inuyasha asked about my traveling, wondering why I bothered helping a bunch of people I didn't know and I told him. We spent a good two hours just talking. I didn't open a vein and give him my life story exactly, but I gave him enough so he could understand why I'd choose to devote myself to fighting demons to help those who couldn't. The rest of the time was spent with me asking him questions about what he was doing and why he was doing it with this group of randomly collective people. He explained the jewel shards to me and why he needed them so badly. I didn't see the point in becoming a full demon, when he seemed like a perfectly sane half one. I didn't know him well enough to impose my ideas on him, but that also didn't stop me. I told him I understood the desire to get stronger, but I've also come across a lot of full fledge demons, and the trade off didn't seem worth it to me. Humanity was a blessing as I saw it, but that was when the conversation dwindled and we both nodded off.

I was the first one up the next morning. Have to give thanks for small blessings. I didn't particularly want to introduce and explain myself to the rest of the group. I was able to pack my things and leave without waking anyone. Except Inuyasha.

I was already back on my way when Inuyasha just seemed to appear beside me. "Aren't you gonna say goodbye?"

I looked over at him but kept walking, forcing him to keep up. "No. Tell Kagome I said thanks I guess. Otherwise it doesn't have to be a big to do."

"Tell her yourself." He argued.

I scowled over at him, not seeing the point of arguing this early in the morning. "She's sleeping. I'm not going to wake her, now go back to your friends and get back to your treasure hunt."

His jaw dropped for a second before returning to a scowl. "What? You think what you're doing is more important?"

I shrugged, game face still on, not breaking stride. "Well at least I have a purpose."

"I have a purpose!" he barked, walking with me further and further away from the group. "I need to jewel so I can become a full fledge demon and get stronger!"

"Then what?" I asked. His anger seemed to slip away as he looked down at me puzzled. "You become a full demon, possibly losing yourself in the process, get all big and bad, then what? Destroy all who lay in your path? What will that accomplish?"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows before facing forward, arms crossed. I shook my head, realizing I was trying to reason with a child. We both stopped in our tracks suddenly, sensing the same thing.

An ominous aura seemed to have drifted over to us. The smell of death filled my senses. I pulled out my bow and grabbed an arrow, not sure what to expect. Inuyasha placed a hand over mine. "Wait," He pleaded quietly, "I know who that is."

A small white dragon slithered through the air out of the trees from which the aura was coming. I stared at the beautiful dragon, in awe but still ready to pounce. Inuyasha seemed apprehensive, but not ready to fight.

Two more dragons followed before a beautiful woman who looked strikingly similar to Kagome walked out, but it wasn't her. Her hair was longer, her skin far more pale, and death seemed to vibrate off of her. My trigger finger was getting real itchy, so to speak.

"Inuyasha," she spoke quietly, "now who have you gotten involved with. Was Kagome not enough? Had to find an even stronger priestess?"

Priestess? What was up with everyone thinking I was a priestess? I've never even been to church for goodness sakes.

"Kikyo…" Was all Wonder Boy could say. One of her dragons glided over towards us. I tried eyeing it and her at the same time, but had to give all my attention to the creature when it got within 2 feet of me. I loaded my arrow and aimed, the dragon suddenly turning back to Kikyo.

The women looked at me for the first time, face blank. "Something wrong?"

I eyed her carefully. "You're dead." She nodded. I continued. "I don't know if I can trust a dead person. Nothing personal. That, and your little buddy got too close."

Inuyasha was looking down at me a little shocked. Kikyo smiled. "My Inuyasha, you sure do know how to pick them. At least this one doesn't have my face. She also seems to have more wit than the other one."

None of that sounded like an insult to me, but I was till offended. The fact that she was talking to Inuyasha like I wasn't there and as if I was his property was probably what did it. "No matter." She said before pulling her bow and arrow out before I could blink. There was suddenly a flaming blue arrow headed straight towards me. I quickly stuck out my hand, my own read flame bursting from my hand, incinerating her arrow.

Inuyasha was looking at me, stunned, Kikyo furious. "What the hell, bitch!" I yelled at the walking dead.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling his eyes off of me. "You need to leave. I'm not ready to go to hell."

Outraged, Kikyo spun on her heels to leave, but about 20 white dragons came flying through the trees right at me. Before I had the chance to attack, Inuyasha scooped me up in his arms and jumped straight out of the clearing.

He kept running/bounding away for a good half mile, only stopping to put me down when I started struggling. I spun on him when we were finally stationary again. "Who the hell was that and why did she just suddenly attack me?"

He looked away from me, almost ashamed. This cooled off my rage a little. It took him a minute before answering. "I used to love her." He mumbled quietly. "But Naraku killed her."

I stood there, standing in front of a man opening a very sensitive wound, feeling like an ass. There really was nothing I could say from here that could make anything better, so I wasn't going to try. I was the last person you want comforting you in a crisis.

"She seemed angry with you, even though she was attacking me." I thought out loud. "When you said you weren't ready to go to hell yet… do you mean she wants to take you… with her?" I asked, struggling to put two and two together.

He smiled bitterly at me. "You're pretty quick." I smiled sadly back at him, his pain almost radiating like Kikyo's death had been. The fact that he was trying so hard to cover it up just made it that much sadder.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly went wide, and he was about to yell something but I couldn't hear it. It all happened to fast. Inuyasha started to say something, I sensed danger behind me, and before I could react of even hear what he was about to say, I felt a searing pain right into my right shoulder.

I screamed out in pain, my shoulder on fire. Inuyasha grabbed me, pulling me in close against his chest. I hadn't realized my legs had given out on me, but he was the only thing keeping me up. I clung on to his this red tunic, wanting to open my eyes, turn around and see what had just struck me, but all I could do was squeeze my eyes shut and focus on not crying out in pain.

Inuyasha started talking. "Naraku, it's not often you come out to do your own dirty work." He snarled, sounding deadly.

I heard a deep chuckle come from behind me. "Well the occasion called for it. I've been watching young Danny for a while, and she's proved herself to be a problem." There was a pause and I could tangibly feel his eyes on me. "I have a feeling she's even more dangerous than she seems. It' not often I miss. Pity. I was going to try to make it quick and painless."

I struggled to open my eyes, but the pain was only getting worse. I was praying for numbness to set in, but whatever was in my shoulder didn't want to be forgotten. Inuyasha suddenly yelled, "Get back here Naraku!" but didn't move from his spot.

He bent down and picked me up again, being careful not to jostle my shoulder too much. "Just hold tight, you'll be fine." He said, but actually sounded worried. Never a good sign when the person telling you 'everything will be fine' isn't being sincere.

I opened my eyes and remember looking up at Inuyasha, who was staring ahead and looking determined, but then it was just darkness. I don't remember hearing or seeing anything else, just feeling a sharp pain every time Inuyasha's feet hit the ground. I think I dreamed Inuyasha repeating the sentence, ' Just hold on a little longer. You'll be okay.' But I was probably imagining it.


	5. Chapter 5

**blah blah blah. enjoyy faithful readers**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I opened my eyes again I was in an unfamiliar hut, lying on a matt, looking up at the ceiling. I turned to the side to see an elderly woman with an eye patch over one eye sitting next to me, and Inuyasha in the corner, staring at me with uncertainty.

"You are awake." The old women smiled.

I tried sitting up, but was greeted with a sharp pain in the shoulder and both Inuyasha and the old women jumping up to stop me. The old woman looked at Inuyasha. "I get the feeling she's a stubborn one. How much trouble is she going to give me by not sitting still to let this heal?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I have a feeling a lot." He looked down at me. "This is Kaede. She was the first person I could think to take you two when Naraku attacked you."

I looked at Kaede, the memories of being attacked coming back to me. I never got a look at his face, but his aura and voice were practically engraved into my mind. "Thank you." I nodded at her, feeling weak.

"The spike I your shoulder was poisonous, one of Naraku's trade marks. Ye should still be knocked out cold. Ye are strong for a human."

"How long have I been out?"

Inuyasha answered, "It's nightfall. The attack happened this morning."

I sighed. Great. I wasted a whole day lying in bed. Damn Naraku. I've never even laid eyes on you and I already want to take swing or two at you.

"I really do need to get going." I looked over at Inuyasha. "You do too I assume."

"The group will be fine without me." He shrugged.

"And you must rest. With that much poison in your system, you shouldn't have even became conscious for a few more days, even with my medicine. Getting up is out of the question." And with that the old woman stood up and abruptly left the hut.

I raised my eyebrow at Inuyasha. "She's cheery."

"She's knows you won't listen to her." He smirked.

"She can't know me that well already." I smirked back, knowing full well that she was right. No one likes to be told they're predictable. I struggled to sit up and Inuyasha jumped to my side, steadying me. "Don't move you idiot. I know you won't stay for as long as you need but at least wait a little longer."

"I have to get going." I said, biting my lip and pushing past the pain. "Why are you still here anyways, you don't need to stay."

He held me still while he answered. "I was distracting you, otherwise you could have at least defended yourself against his attack. I had to make sure you got through the poison okay. I don't need to get back yet, now sit still!" he yelled at the end.

I laid back down slowly, glaring at him. "Alright, we'll make a deal. I stay here for another hour, after that you help me get out of here without Kaede seeing."

He actually growled at me. Shacking up with demon wolves, it didn't have much effect on me though. I gave him my scary face, and he actually smiled for a second. "3 more hours."

"Psh." I rolled my eyes. "One and a half."

"Two and a half."

"Just two, and that's pretty damn reasonable. I just doubled my original time."

He nodded. "Alright two hours. Now go to sleep."

I nodded, closing my eyes, but opening them a minute later when I noticed he hadn't moved. "Are you really going to watch me sleep?"

He jerked back. "I wasn't _watching_ you! Conceded little…" he mumbled, slinking out of the hut. From under the cloth door I saw his feet stop right outside the hut and his butt immediately plop down.

I closed my eyes again, smiling. I had my own guard dog.

I had drifted back to sleep pretty quickly, only to be woken back up about an hour later when Kaede came back to redress the wound with fresh bandages and apply more herbs. I don't know what she was using, but whatever it was made me sleepy, which she probably did on purpose. The next time I woke up it was on my own, and I had a feeling it was more than an hour.

I was able to get up on my own this time, with a little struggle. Inuyasha heard me and came in right as I was straightening up, a shit eating grin on his face.

I frowned at him. "What?"

"You were asleep for a good 4 hours."

Damn.

"Whatever. That'll just make me want to move faster." I said, finding my things scattered throughout the hut. I took the time to write 'thank you' on a scrap piece of paper and left what little money I had on the bed. Inuyasha said paying Kaede was unnecessary, but I felt like I should, especially since I was going to leave without a formal good bye and thank you.

Walking wasn't nearly as bad as I was thinking it would me. Jerky movements hurt, and once the medicine started wearing off whatever poison was left in my system would probably wipe me out, but I was alright with those consequences.

Inuyasha kept glancing over at me, as if waiting for me to dramatically faint and catch me in his arms in the nick of time. I looked up at him. "What?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

I furrowed my brow at him. "The village, of course. It'll take me a minute to get my bearings, but once I find a place I recognize I'll know which way to go."

This seemed to displease him. "You're going to still try and go to a distant village and possibly fight demons there? No, you need to go home."

"And where is that?" I challenged.

"I don't know, those damn caves." He answered with a little more attitude than necessary.

I smirked. "You hate that I stay there, don't you?"

"I couldn't care less where you lived." He stated, crossing his arms as we walked. "Koga's a slime ball though. You'd be better off staying with Naraku."

I scoffed at that. "Okay you are obviously exaggerating. Besides, Koga isn't that bad. He is a great leader of his pack and always puts them first. Whatever beef you guys have going on sounds like something stupid and immature on both sides."

"Is not!"

I rolled my eyes. "What is it anyways? Something with Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked away from me, staring up at the stars and clearly not budging, so as any good friend would do, I baited him. "Wow, it's like two dogs fighting over one bone. So when do we know who wins? When one of you is the first to piss on her?"

That stopped him right in his tracks and got him glaring at me. He squared up with me getting close enough so when he looked down at me he was towering. "That's none of your business! I wouldn't be talking so big if I was you anyways. You're probably screwing the flea bag anyways!"

"Excuse me?" I said, pushing up on my tip toes so he couldn't tower without knocking heads with me. "Who I _screw_ is none of your business, and you have no right to make that kind of assumption! I just wanted to know why you two always got so bitchy around each other, but if you want to keep your little secret than fine! Be a child about it!"

"Fine!" he shouted, and we both started walking again, this time in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just let me carry you." Inuyasha whined.

"No. I can walk myself. Besides, it's a beautiful night, just enjoy it." I said, glancing over in time to see Inuyasha cross his arms with an indignant 'humph'. I smiled. "You can go ahead and meet up with everyone else. We're going in to separate direction anyways, I don't need an escort."

"You do with that arm."

"Do not." I said, going the immature route. "I could take on any demon at the drop of the hat. I don't need this arm." Okay that wasn't true. The only weapons I had was a bow and arrow and a small knife. The bow and arrow was my saving grace and that I needed two arms for. If I knew how to project that funny red surreal energy stuff that seemed to hurt so bad through a sword, I'd have a good backup, but until then I wasn't going to do much damage without a bow.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged, smirking now.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, so what if I did this!" He suddenly jumped out of sight, disappearing into the dark woods.

I smiled, always up for a friendly game of hunter and prey. I shifted my arm in the sling slightly, confirming I wouldn't be able to raise it, much less hold a bow up with it. So instead, I pulled a trick right from the good old sleeve. I grabbed a single arrow, and with a deep breath jammed it into the ground. I could feel my ethereal energy seeping into the earth. I could feel everything within a mile circumference, including Inuyasha's feet.

I scooped up at rock and hurled it in his direction. There was a little thudding noise, followed by a whiny 'ow'. He walked out of the bushes his ears pinned back and rubbing his head. "How'd you do that?"

I cracked up laughing, shocked but pleased the rock landed, and loving the expression on his face. Inuyasha looked at me in surprise, then he started laughing too. "That wouldn't stop a demon and you know it!"

I wiped tears from my eyes. "It stopped you, didn't it?"

With a playful growl, he jumped forward, gently knocking me down by wrapping one arm around my back so I never hit the ground, his other than posed in a claw above my face ready to strike. I was still laughing as I flicked one of his ears.

He flinched back, twitching his ear and making me laugh harder. He lifted me back up to my feet, shaking his head. "You're useless."

"Aw come on, I'm plenty useful when I'm not down a limb." Standing so close to him, I noticed a peculiar necklace around his neck. I stopped laughing and stared. "What's this?" I asked, reaching up to hold the necklace. The minute my fingers touched it, it started glowing bright blue. I pulled my hand away but it didn't stop. Inuyasha and I looked at each other with startled perplexity. Suddenly, the beads of his necklace started to separate right off his neck. The blue glow abruptly changed to a familiar fiery red. Then, one by one, the beads started to hover away from Inuyasha and over to my neck. Wind from nowhere started blowing my hair up, exposing my neck and the beads encircled it. There was a blinding red burst of light, one last hard gust of wind, and then it all cut off.

I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha staring hard at my neck. I looked down to see the necklace lying there, perfectly normal. That is, forgetting the fact that it just flew there. I reached up and tried to take the necklace off, but it only tightened.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him, starting to freak out.

"How did you do that?" He whispered in shock.

"I have no idea but I want it off. It's your necklace! Do something!"

"I don't know what to do. That's a priestess's necklace that Kagome had power over. I was never able to get it off. But if it's on you, does that mean Kagome can… but that doesn't make sense." He pondered out loud. "Kaede was the one who made it I think. Either way she'd know what to do, if there is anything we can do. We should go back and ask her.

I frowned at him. "No, we just left from there. As long as this thing doesn't do anything, than it's fine where it is until after I get back from the village. I'll go talk to her later, but I'm too far behind now."

"You're still going?"

"Yep." I said, starting to walk again.

"What if I say I'm going back to my group?"

"Then I'd say 'see you later'."

There was a frustrated grunting or yelling noise that came from behind me, then Inuyasha caught back up and fell into step beside me.

"At least let me carry you."


	7. Chapter 7

We finally got to the village a whole day later. I kept insisting Inuyasha could go back, but he refused. My arm was already getting better, although I did feel significantly weaker when the medicine wore off. I kept my arm in the sling, but I could stomach holding a bow and firing a few arrows now.

It was night time when I walked in the village and was greeted by one of their elders. "Thank goodness you are here. Just in time too." He said, before turning around and leading us through the village. I gave Inuyasha a worried look. I usually got more of a welcome before dealing with the scary monsters. The fact that we were diving right into it this time was not good. I knew that set back would do a lot of damage. I almost have a sixth sense for knowing when I need to visit a village, and when I had left the caves I expected to be there in two days, not three.

He led us to the lake at the back of the village. The whole town was deserted, not a good sign, even in the middle of the night. When he got within 50 feet of the water's edge, the old man stopped abruptly. "This is as far as I am willing to take you. Our village has not been able to get any water in days, because every time someone gets near the water, I giant water demon shoots out from the lake and devours them." And with that, he scurried off.

"Coward." Inuyasha scoffed, pulling out his sword. I jumped back in shock when I saw it quadrupled in size.

"How the-"

"I know, cool, huh?" he smirked devilishly. I rolled my eyes. Men and the size of their toys. Such fixation.

I readied myself with a bow and arrow, and led the way to the water's edge. All was quiet, when 6 long slimy tentacles shot out from the water, aimed right for me. With one easy swing of his sword, Inuyasha cut them in half, sending the still connect half back into the water. Another 10 came out, this time accompanied with the sea monster himself.

He was at least 50 feet tall, and that was the part of him out of the water. Objective one, kill him. Objective two, keep the battle on land. Fall in the water and I'm fish food.

I fired the first arrow at his head, but a tentacle wrapped around my ankle and yanked me off my feet just as I let the bow twang, ultimately missing him. I started to be lifted off the ground, feet first, but Inuyasha was all over it, slicing the endless tentacles shooting at both of us. He got the one from around my ankle and I twisted as I fell back through the air to the ground, landing on my feet. I beat away the few tentacles after me, although the monster's main concern was the demon with the really big sword. The second I had the chance I reloaded the bow and fired, this time making it count. The strain in my shoulder was unpleasant but worth it.

My flaming red arrow was brighter than ever, and it cut a hole the size of a mountain right through the demon. With a screech with burned up into ashes, all that was left were the dead tentacles lying at Inuyasha and my feet.

I looked over at him, and gave him the thumbs up. He smiled, shaking his head, and re sheathed his sword. The whole village emerged from their huts at once, rushing out to thank us. I smiled past the excruciating pain in my shoulder, and declined offers of compensation. Looking worried, Inuyasha past the villagers and pushed his way to me, telling everyone to back away and I needed to leave. Not very politely either.

"You alright?" He asked, once we were out of the village.

"I'm alright, why did you rush me out like that?"

He frowned. "I don't know, I could tell you were in pain. You shouldn't have to hide it from the villagers, but I knew you would, so I rushed us out. What can I do to help?"

I stared at him, completely shocked. Yes, he had been stepping up lately as a good person, but I had still been looking at him as the rude, obnoxious half demon that the wolf tribe hated. This guy had a really good heart though. I started feeling worse now that I knew how wrongly I was judging him.

"I'll be okay, just have to stop with the hunting for a few days." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'll be good! Honest. Once I get back I'll just relax and twiddle my thumbs for a little."

"A little?"

"Yeah, two or three days maybe."

Shaking his head, he scooped me up and took off. "Put me down!" I yelled, struggling in his arms, wincing badly when a certain movement would jostle my right arm.

"Quit moving. You'll just make it worse."

We were outside the caves in half the time it would have taken me to walk. So all in all, the trip took as long as I had originally planned, although I'd never admit it to Inuyasha. With any luck, Koga wasn't back yet either.

Inuyasha put me down to my feet. "Feeling okay?" he asked.

"Peachy." I smiled, getting a confused look back. "I'm fine, thank you. You should probably get back to your friends."

"Yeah and you should get back to _him_."

I sighed. "I don't understand what your problem with him is."

"I know." I said solemnly. I didn't know whether I should shake his hand or just walk away, so I settled for a wave and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**And this chapter is just another reason why this is rated Mature... hint hint. **

**xoxo**

Koga had beaten me home. Perfect. He all but slapped me across the face when I entered my cave. We were alone so the only reason he didn't was probably because he knew I'd hit back.

"Where the hell did you go! You didn't tell anyone you were leaving and I have specifically asked you never to leave while I am away!" He yelled, ensuring the whole pack knew our business. Great.

"Relax, I'm back in one piece."

"What about your arm?"

Oh, that. "I said one piece, not unharmed. It's nothing, just a flesh wound"

"How do you think it makes me look that I don't have control over my own mate?"

"You never asked-"

"I know I never asked but as they see it you are, and if you-" then he stopped, eyes growing wide. Anger flashed over his face and he stomped forward. Now I was sure he was going to hit me. He grabbed my good shoulder and yanked me forward, burying his face into my hair. I was suddenly shoved back, falling on my ass not so gracefully.

"You smell like that filthy _mutt_." He spat the last word like just saying it could make you dirty.

"Yeah, I got hurt and he helped, what's the big deal?"

"What the big deal?" He growled, hands shaking he was so enraged. That and the fact that I wasn't cringing away from his anger. I was the only one at the caves who didn't run away with their tail between their legs when Koga got even close to being this mad.

"Yeah, if anything I thought you'd be grateful he helped take care of your _mate_."

That seemed to do the trick. I could practically see the steam that had been coming out of his ears ease up. Referring to myself as his mate seemed to calm him down significantly, even if I didn't mean it.

Koga sighed, sitting down against the cave wall. "What about the necklace?"

I explained to him what happened, minus the playful fun Inuyasha and I had been having before then. Koga wasn't pleased but he finally understood. Crawling over to me, he pulled me in for a hug and apologized. I hesitated, but hugged him back. I couldn't fault Koga on his temper, packing a pretty deadly one myself.

I stood up and worked on unbinding my arm. There was a scar, but the bandages and sling was no longer necessary, at least, I thought so. Koga stood up and tried to get a look at the scar himself. He pushed the strap of my brown tank top and black bra off my shoulder and examined it closely. His breath was hot on my neck, stirring things deep in my stomach I wish would just shut up. I couldn't help my body's natural reactions, but wolf demon's senses were too damn keen, so I did my best to stifle my reactions.

"Looks okay." Koga decided after a minute. "Must have been bad when it first happened though. That is a nasty scar." His voice was a little too quiet and deep for this particular conversation.

"Mhmm." Was all I responded with as Koga's body pushed up against my back. His other hand brushed my shoulder, letting the other straps fall off my left shoulder too. I leaned back against him, his hand swimming from my back to my stomach. I arch my back, my chest sticking out and my shirt dangerously close to falling. He started nipping at my neck, drawing moans from my throat. His fingers played at the edge of my pants, finding the top of my underwear. I reached up, cupping the side of his face and turning back to him for a kiss. It was a deep, long and drawn out kiss, only followed by slower and deeper ones. He grabbed my hips, walking me backwards against the wall. His hands slid up under my shirt, sliding to my back. The warm roughness of his hands got me kissing him harder, encouraging him.

He started raising his hands, lifting the shirt off with them. He started nipping at my neck again, now traveling down to the edge of my bra. I reached for the top latches of his armor, unclasping them, letting it all to the floor. He yanked off my bra, apparently not knowing how to use the clasp in the back, but I honestly didn't mind at this point.

He took me in his mouth next, being gentle but his sharp fangs providing an enjoyable contrast. He worked the rest of his own cloths off before releasing me, yanking my pants down and off, and lifting me up against the wall, his hands under my thighs. I grabbed a handful of his hair and braced myself as he entered me. It had been a long time since I had done anything like this. I realized I missed the bittersweet pain.

It didn't take long for us to get a fast and hard rhythm going. I dug my nails into his arm as I moaned in pleasure, savoring the loss of control. A ragged cry of pleasure ripped from him too. He kissed me, my moans going from my lips to his. Eventually he pulled me off the wall and laid me on the ground to finish. I tried to move us to where I was on top, but he stopped me with a few hard thrusts, sending me back down to the floor, writhing. Later, I'd be mad about the alpha wolf power play, but not now.

When we finished, we both collapsed onto the bed, curling up with each other, breathing heavy. The night's cool air breathed over my sweat glistening body, the only thing left on my bare skin was Inuyasha's necklace. As I drifted off to sleep, it felt heavier on my neck than usual.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oops... sorry it's been a while guys. Been busy with a second job and all :) Gasing up my truck won't sting as much anymore!**

**Tip Of the Day: Get eco friendly cars, because eco friendly=wallet friendly= your sanity.**

**But most of you probably don't care.**

**Enjoy :)**

**xoxoxox**

I woke the next morning with Koga's arm slung across me and a blanket that hadn't been there the night before. I carefully crawled out from under him, succeeding in not disturbing him.

I blindly grabbed fresh cloths from the large bag I drag back and forth between the worlds and changed into what turned out to be black jeans and a red tank top.

I walked out of the cave into the morning light, squinting my eyes while they readjusted. I was still processing what I had done last night, making sure to just take sips of the reality instead of big gulps. Did I regret it? No. Did I feel guilty? Next question. I shouldn't though, I thought to myself as I traveled down the rocky lair. I was a woman with needs, and it had been far too long since those needs had been met. It wasn't like Koga gave and arm and a leg for me last night. He benefited too. So why did I feel so crappy?

Possibly because he was so hell bent on me being his mate. That involved a major commitment I wasn't willing to make for him. Yes, he cared about me, and yes I'd be hard pressed to find another guy that measured up to him and all that he's done for me, but a mate? That's till-death-do-us-part deal in the pack.

I settled on the resolution that the emotion I was experience wasn't guilt, but apprehension for what Koga would expect from me now. Boys and their messy emotions.

I absent mindedly played with the necklace I was sudden sporting. I had said I'd take the next few days easy and hold off on the hunts, so finding out what was up with this crazy cursed necklace seemed like a good distraction.

I tiptoed back to my cave to grab my shoulder bag. Koga was still sleeping hard, and to avoid a further argument, I left a message with a fellow brother to deliver to Koga when he woke up. It was something along the lines of 'Out. Be back before tomorrow. Don't sweat it'. The wolf demon I had left the message with asked why I was always asking for trouble. Who, me?

Good news was, since they saw me as their alpha's mate, I actually pulled rank over them, so I didn't have to worry about the message not getting to Koga.

I headed to the nearest village, honestly having no idea where Kaede's village was. I should have paid more attention on the way back. I had a great sense of direction, but one midnight's walk from her village when barely anything is visible doesn't cut it. Either I'd have to make do with the priestess from this close by village, or ask around for direction to Kaede's. I was hoping the first option would suffice.

I was at the village in 20 minutes no problem. It hadn't been long since I had checked in on this one, so luckily there hadn't been any disturbances since I executed the last one. The village was a busy hustle and bustle of happy villagers, all happy to see me at a good time for once. Usually I only came when the shit hit the fan. Doesn't exactly make people look forward to your visits.

I asked a man I'd known fairly well who their local priestess was, and he led me to a fairly secluded hut I had never visited. The woman inside looked much younger than Kaede, and I'd be lying if I said her young age gave the impression of inexperience.

"How can I help you my child?" She asked sweetly.

My child? I wasn't _that_ much younger than this broad. "I was wondering if you could give me any information on this." I said, grabbing the necklace and lifting it up. It didn't shrink every time I touched it luckily, only when I was trying to pull it off.

She stepped closer, examining only with her eyes. She made note of the types of beads and fangs adorning the necklace, and slowly reached out to touch it. When she did, she immediately dropped it and jumped back as if she had been shocked. "There is a very powerful spell casted on that necklace, of a priestess much more powerful than me." Who called it, I mentally sighed.

I gave her a brief run down on how it had magically appeared on my neck. "So is there nothing I can do to get this thing off?"

She sighed. "I have no answer, unfortunately. All I can say is that only the priestess who made that necklace can tell you anything about it. No other will be able to help."

"Alright… I was afraid of that. Any idea where Kaede's village is? I believe this is her doing."

Her eyes went wide. "Lady Kaede? Of course I know where her village is. No wonder the spell is so strong. She is quite the priestess." She gave me sufficient directions that I wrote down, knowing I'd have to plan ahead for this trip, and left soon after thanking her.

I was back at the caves before sundown. Nice and early. I knew Koga would still be there, since he himself just got back from a trip and would be hanging around for a few days before planning another.

Sure enough, Koga was relaxing by the spring when I walked up, his feet in the water while he sat on the land's edge. He looked up and smiled while shaking his head. I waved, dropped my bag off in the cave, and hurried back down to join him.

I unzipped my boots and stuck my feet in the refreshing spring too before greeting him with a cheerful, "Hey."

He just shook his head more. "What am I going to do with you?"

I frowned at him. "What'd you mean?"

"You can never stay put. I feel like the only way I can keep my eyes on you is to place a 20 ton boulder in front of your den and barricade you inside."

I rolled my eyes, understanding what he was getting at now. I guess it hurts a guy's ego to wake up alone in bed. God forbid a women breaks sexist tradition and one night stand the man. "I'd still find a way out."

He smirked. "No doubt. So where did you hurry off to this morning?"

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "Nowhere in particular. Just had some errands to run."

Koga didn't seem happy with my evasiveness, but replied simply with the question. "Well did you get all the errands done?"

I was surprised and thankful he wasn't pushing me for specifics, so I answered honestly. "No. I'll have to go take another crack at one tomorrow. I might be gone through the night. Have to go a little further for a certain errand than I'd hoped."

He wrapped his arm around me, leaning me into his shoulder, which was oddly comforting. "Need an escort?"

"Alright, now you know me better than that." I tried joking.

He sighed. "Yeah I do. Just promise me you'll be safe and this isn't some crazy hunt."

I made a cross sign in front of my chest. "Cross my heart, this isn't a hunt. No foreseeable danger involved. I just didn't find what I wanted at a nearby village, and was redirected to one further away."

Koga nodded and dropped the subject completely. He must have really needed a good lay, because it was a miracle that he let that go so easily. He must have been in a really good mood, or was trying really hard to trust me. Either way I had to give him credit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey... This is a long one. I hope you like.**

**Mature by the way. Can't say that enough.**

**I should probably also say I don't own anything other than my character and the ideas to this story... but I've never really understood why people on Fanfiction do that...**

**I mean, the whole point of fanfiction is taking other people's work and making your own (fan) story (fiction) with it.**

**So... does anyone really have to disclaim anything?**

**You don't care.**

**I am ranting.**

**Enjoy.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"Oh god, Koga, don't stop!" I cried out, racking my nails down his back. He was slamming into me hard, not breaking rhythm between grunts and moans. I pushed him to the side and down so I was straddling him now and his back was to the ground. He smirked up at me with raw greed in his eyes as I rode him sensually, rolling my hips against him. He grabbed my hips after a few minutes of letting me take the wheel, and took back over, holding me up as he thrust into me. My back arched in pleasure. I closed my eyes and grasped Koga's wrists desperately as I cried out in climax. He moaned as he finished too with three last hard thrusts. I dismounted his, but immediately laid down on top of him, breathing hard. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me hard as chuckling slightly before kissing the top of my head and drifting to sleep.

I wasn't ashamed. Honest. We had ended the night the same way we had ended the last. Partly because I had the sex drive of a horny teenage boy, and just couldn't say no, and partly because I found it the most suitable way to thank him for his trust without coming out and thanking him. I woke before him the next morning again, this time not bothering to leave a message for him. He'd know where I went.

I headed down the road I needed to be on, and walked in comfortable solitude until sundown when I started getting too hungry to ignore. I walked over to a nearby river to cool off and eat an apple. While I was sitting there, I saw a little fox dressed in blue shorts and brown vest scurry by on the opposite side of the stream. I froze, rubbed my eyes and looked again. The fox ran back in the other direction, this time on two legs with a bushel of berries in his two front paws.

He stopped, looking over at me and waving, dropping some berries and hurrying to pick them back up. That was Shippo! No way did I run into these people _again_. Either they were stalking me or the universe was trying to send me a sign. I really wasn't comfortable with either.

I waved back, throwing the apple core in the river and getting up to leave. If I saw the rest of the group, they might think the same thing I did, and I really didn't want to be perceived as a stalker. So I hurried back on the main path and continued my journey. It wasn't much longer when I heard my name being called from behind me. I stopped and turned around to see Inuyasha jumping after me. I sighed, placing my hands on my hips as I waited. Better just him than the whole group I guess.

"What are you doing here? Shippo said he saw a woman. I had a feeling it was you."

"I'm just on my way to Kaede's." I said, pointing my thumb over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said, looking at his necklace, well my necklace now, "you're gonna figure out how to get that off? Good luck. I never figured it out. That is, until you touched it."

"You said Kagome had some kind of power over it. Has she noticed it's missing?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, she was pretty upset. I told her it broke off."

I frowned. "Why not tell her the truth?"

"Well they didn't know where I was for the day or two I was missing. I just said I had some business to take care of, and if I told her the truth I'd have to explain everything. Why bother?"

I looked at him skeptically before 'Hmm' ing him. "Whatever you say. All I know is im getting it off one way or another. I have a bad feeling about this thing."

Inuyasha frowned. "Good luck." And with that he leapt off back to his friends.

I made it to the village in the middle of the night. It took a little over a day to get here, which meant that I'd be crashing here to get some sleep before heading back home. I was still pretty wired, and was really hoping Kaede was still awake. Waiting till tomorrow morning wouldn't be that big of a deal, but I wanted to get this business taken care of.

I was almost at her hut when a dark figure appeared in front of me. Startled and reacting quickly, I stuck out a hand and blasted the creature yards away and skidding on his ass. I heard a familiar voice start to swear profusely. "Inuyasha?" I asked, peering into the darkness.

"What the hell was that for?" He barked.

I hurried over, offering him a hand. "It's your own fault for sneaking up on me. You shouldn't startle someone like that without expecting consequences."

He lifted himself up, ignoring my hand. "I came to see how things worked out with Kaede. I'm guessing you haven't talked to her yet?" He asked, eyeing the necklace.

I shrugged. "Just got here. What did you tell Kagome and the others you were doing?"

It was his turn to shrug. "Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow as we both headed over to Kaede's hut. "Nothing?"

"Yeah." He snapped. "It's no one's business where I go. They were all asleep anyways."

There we go.

I knocked on the hut's walls before sticking my head inside. "Lady Kaede?"

The old women was sitting on her knees on the floor, mashing up herbs I could only assume would eventually become some priestess remedy or medicine. "Ah, the young girl who ran out. I suppose the thank you note was a nice touch."

I smiled meekly. "Sorry about that, I really couldn't stay though. May we come in?"

"We?" She asked curiously. I took a step inside the hut, making room for Inuyasha. When he entered Kaede's one visible eye went a little wide. "Ah, Inuyasha. What a surprise. You seem to be accompanying Miss Dante around a lot lately. I am surprised Kagome does not object."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't need her permission." I was getting the distinct feeling he did. "Who's Dante anyways? This is Danny."

"Dante is my full name." I corrected him before turning back to Kaede. "How did you know that by the way?"

She smiled innocently. "Oh I've been asking around ever since the other night when Inuyasha brought you to me. Just a curious old woman. What can I do for you Miss Dante?"

I lifted the necklace off me a little, and explained to her what happened the night Inuyasha and I left her hut. The second she saw the necklace off Inuyasha's neck and on mine, her face turned hard and blank. I struggled to read her emotions, not sure if I just deeply offended her or not.

"That is, or was, a very powerful spell I casted on the necklace and Inuyasha." She finally stated after a long silence. "You are saying that your powers unintentionally broke the spell?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I didn't mean to break your necklace, and I'm really sorry. I just want this thing off."

Kaede eyed me silently, forcing me to consciously keep from squirming under her one eyes gaze. She finally looked back at what she had been previously doing, and continued mashing her herbs. "Fix it yourself."

"Excuse me?" I scowled at her, getting annoyed. I have little sympathy for the elderly. Age is not an excuse for rudeness.

"The last time I met or even heard of a priestess stronger than me was when I was a child, and it was my older sister, Kikyo. She is dead now, and since her passing I have never met anyone who could interfere with my powers. Because you have little control over yours, when you broke mine, it somehow got transferred back onto you. If you could break it once, you can break it again."

I stared at her, jaw gaping. Inuyasha looked indignant also. "Listen you old hag, she doesn't know how to get this thing off, and it's your spell, so do something about it!" he barked, being ignored by both of us.

"Lady Kaede," I started, trying to keep some speck of courtesy, "I'm not a priestess. Not now, or ever. I'm not challenging your status or your power. I've only briefly met your sister, and trust me, I'm still confused as hel- I mean, I'm still very confused on that, but all I want is this thing off. Inuyasha said Kagome had power over him by wearing this, and I really don't want some chick I don't know having any type of influence over me."

Kaede didn't bother to look up from her work. "You may not have been raised as a priestess, but from the moment I met you, I sensed your power. As much of it as I could process that is. You have immense potential, endless spiritual power. That is why I took an interest in you and asked around. Consider this a test. I will not help you get the necklace off. That you will have to figure out yourself. As far as Kagome goes, I would not worry about her. When you broke the spell, it severed all original ties. I suspect the spell still lingering tried repairing itself by latching onto whomever was closest, which was you and Inuyasha. If anyone has any control of you, it is him. In what way he does, I do not know. With Kagome, it was a word that could impede him. You and Inuyasha will have to discover the bond that necklace has created between the two of you."

Okay, now I was mad. This stupid bitch thought this was some sort of game? I have enough stuff on my plate than some supernatural, magical connection with a dog demon!

I kept in mind that this woman nursed me back to health, so striking her dead would probably be a little on the extreme side. To prevent this, I stormed out of her hut without a thank you or goodbye this time. As I stomped away, I heard her call after me, "Keep in touch my child!"

I was swearing under my breath when Inuyasha caught up to me. "Kaede is a good woman. Stupid old hag, but good. I'll keep checking in with her. I'm sure she'll change her mind."

I scoffed. "She's toying with me. I don't want this damned thing hanging around my neck! I don't know what you can do with it!"

"Hey! What makes you think I would do anything to you?"

"I don't! I don't know you well enough to know whether you would try something or not!"

"Try what?" He yelled, stepping in front of me, cutting me off so I had to stop, crane my neck and look him straight in the eyes. I was a tall chick, by he was taller. Fine by me. Size didn't intimidate me.

"It doesn't matter what! I don't want you having any control or influence over me what so ever!"

"What's your problem? Why are you yelling at me? It isn't my fault that got on your neck! If it's anyone's it's your own fault!"

My jaw dropped. "_My fault_? This is your mother fucking collar that Kagome, your mistress or owner or god knows what had on you! If anything you should be thanking me for getting this thing off of you, cause every one I've ran into has made it sound like that girl had a pretty tight leash on you." It looked like Inuyasha was about to yell something back, but I continued, not giving him the chance. "Oh and what about Kikyo? Are you _serious?_ Kaede's older sister? _That_ Kikyo? So Kagome, a little priestess incarnation and Kikyo the walking dead super priestess are both yanking your chain? I think I see a bit of a pattern."

"Fuck you!"

"Not if you were the last man or demon on earth!" I screamed. There was a soft buzzing noise that stopped both of us from continuing our fight that was no doubt waking up the whole neighborhood. We both froze, listening to the far off sound get closer and closer.

"Naraku." Inuyasha whispered, grabbing my wrist and yanking me onto his back.

"What? Him again?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his shoulders just in time before he leapt off.

"Yeah, that's him alright. Those are his poison bees. Now doubt out to find you."

"Why me?" I asked, talking quietly into his dog ear as he sped through the air.

"I really had no idea until I heard what Kaede said just now."

I knew what he was referring too, even though I wish I didn't. I wasn't a priestess, but something about me was giving everyone the impression I was. For some reason that was causing a lot more trouble than I could have ever imagined.

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere away from Naraku's bees. You're going to need to keep a low profile until we figure some things out."

Things? That didn't sound good. Inuyasha landed on the ground with a skidding halt. "Shit." He swore with feeling. I saw what he was cursing at.

Right in front of us was a women with red eyes, brown hair pulled up in a bun, an old kimono and exotic fan. Normally, I wouldn't be too suspicious of someone looking like her, but the red eyes did it for me. She was trouble, no doubt.

"Inuyasha…" her eerie voice cooed. "Thank you for hand delivering her."

I didn't have a chance to accuse Inuyasha before he yelled back, "Fuck off, Kagura." And slashed his claws in the air, blood slicing through the air straight for the women.

With a flick of her fan, immense amounts of wind shielded her from his attack. Inuyasha knelt down, quickly placing me back on the ground, and whipped out his sword. Inuyasha didn't waste any time jumping into combat, immediately lunging at Kagura. I reached for my bow when something clamped around my wrist, stopping me. I didn't even have time to gasp when hand clamped over my mouth. I immediately bit down on the hand as hard as possible, blood filling my mouth, and simultaneously kicked the instep of where I felt my attacker would be. I made solid contact, normally being able to take an average man down to the ground, but whoever this was only released my mouth. With the hand practically crushing my wrist, I was jerked sideways and turned around to face him.

A tall man with a dangerously ominous aura stood before me. He had fair skin, long black hair and beady red eyes, similar to Kagura's. I figured this was another one of Naraku's henchmen, and didn't waste any time.

I thrust a large amount of spiritual energy from my being, a red light emanating from my whole body. The man immediately jumped back several yards, clutching his hands, his sleeves singed from the burns I had proudly cause.

I pulled my bow forward and loaded an arrow, taking aim, but in the blink of an eye, the man was gone. I didn't lower my arrow, but stole a glance back at Inuyasha. He hadn't made too much progress, but then again, he wasn't falling behind at all.

Kagura suddenly jumped yards into the air, yelling a command and waving her fan in my direction, but nothing came at me. Suddenly, walking corpses started coming out of the surrounding woods. Freaking out but staying focused, I maneuvered myself best as I could to get the somehow living dead together as close as possible. Then I opened fired, taking out several of the zombies with one arrow at a time. Inuyasha continued pursuing Kagura while I finished off the dead. When I shot down the last few, root like arms wrapped around me from behind. I was immediately being crushed by dozens of arms, and lifted up into the air. I craned my neck to look behind me only to see the man had returned. I screamed, not having many other options.

Inuyasha called out my name, turning his attention away from Kagura after one last attack, landing a solid one on her. She looked down for the count as far as I could tell.

"Don't move." The man ordered, and Inuyasha miraculously listened. I stared in shock, wondering why he had stopped.

"Naraku." Inuyasha spat angrily.

"One more move and I'll crush her." The man hissed, tightening the roots that were protruding out of his body and encasing my body as demonstration. A whine of pain escaped my throat as the wind was pushed further out of me and my ribs creaked in protest. So that was Naraku?

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"Her." He smirked, squeezing a bit more. I could hear my clothes ripping. "I was just going to kill her, but if you cooperate, I'll spare her life and eternally bind her to my service instead."

"Fat chance, asshole." Inuyasha replied, lifting his massive sword up.

"What choice do you have?" Naraku asked. I saw his point unfortunately. He could easily crush me before Inuyasha had a chance to attack.

Then the tables turned. Out of nowhere, a blur through the air and massive gust of wind cut through the roots, releasing me to fall to the ground. After landing painfully but gratefully on solid ground, I looked over to see Koga standing on the ground, growling at Naraku.

I would have sighed with relief, but I was still struggling to get air back into my lungs. Naraku looked pissed, but smirked bitterly at the two demons before bursting into flamed and disappearing, a tiny purple shard left lying on the ground where he had been standing.

Koga ran over to me, looking worried and pissed both at once. Inuyasha sheathed his sword before walking over too, looking at me with concern, but also not rushing over to Koga.

"Are you alright?" Koga asked. I nodded, sucking in some more air, and deciding a verbal confirmation was unnecessary.

Inuyasha was on the other side of me now, bending down and placing a hand on my back. "Do you think anything's broken?" he asked, brow furrowed and single fang sticking out of his frown. I smiled up at him and shook my head no. I don't know why but his little fang was oddly comforting right now. Possibly my ADD, or possibly my mind's way of protecting itself from facing what had just happened. Focus on something small and cute, let that take up your attention.

"Get your disgusting paw off of her, mutt face." Koga growled. I mean literally, growled.

Inuyasha didn't move an inch. Instead, he met Koga's eyes and growled back, moving his hand gently across my back onto the other side of my waist. I was painfully aware of how torn up my clothes were, one strap severed completely and several large slashes through my jeans and shirt, exposing more skin than I'd ever be comfortable with. I guess I should just count myself lucky my bra was still mostly intact, even if you could clearly see most of the black cups.

Koga started to step forward but stopped when I managed to speak, a raspy attempt it was. "Stop it, both of you."

"You're my mate." Koga argued.

"That has no relevance out here." I challenged back. Inuyasha still hadn't moved his arm.

"You're his _what?_" He took his eyes off Koga to gawk at me.

I glared at him. "This isn't the time or the place for this. It was not a group decision anyways. I was drafted for the position, which means there are no titles outside the pack." I said the last part glaring at Koga who looked like he was about to blow his gasket.

"Listen," I continued. "I am tired, a little shaken up and extremely frustrated for a myriad of reasons I will not deal with right now. So everyone take a step back and a deep breath." Nobody moved. "Now!" I yelled, hurting my lungs in the process.

Inuyasha stood up and stepped back from me while Koga did the same. I didn't hear a deep breath but I guess that was the best I was going to get.

I pushed myself up, holding out a hand signaling the two boys to stay put when they both moved to help. I looked down at myself, realizing I looked worse than I thought. Huge nasty bruises were starting to form already, which I could deal with. It was the black bra and panties clearly visible through various rips on my wardrobe that made me want to stick my head in the sand.

I lifted my chin up high though, and turned on the two boys. "We should all get back to where ever we need to be." I decided.

"I came out here to bring you home." Koga started.

"I've been out here helping her, so maybe you aren't the one she should be going home with." Inuyasha challenged. I rolled my eyes. It was going to be one of _those_ fights. This wasn't flattering at all either, considering I could be a slab of raw meat and they'd still be fighting over me just on the grounds of they couldn't stand each other.

"I won't go back with anyone if it's going to be like this." I declared. "I'm sure someone in Kaede's village wouldn't mind taking me in for the night, and if not there I am not opposed to the good old fashion camp out."

"You can't stay out here by yourself with Naraku looking for you." Inuyasha contradicted my plan. "You need to stay with me. If you go back to the caves, where Naraku has surely figured out you stay at by now, you'll be too easy to get."

"I can protect my woman." Koga puffed up his chest, taking a step towards me. Inuyasha countered his step. I let out an aggravated sigh of frustration.

"Knock it off!" I yelled, turning on my heel to storm off. I froze when I saw the little purple stone that had been all that was left of Naraku floating in the air. There was complete silence behind me, signifying they saw it too, so I wasn't going crazy. Well, at least I wasn't seeing things.

I felt a pull coming from the stone, like I was suppose to go to it, but after seeing where that thing came from, I wanted nothing to do with it. Suddenly it started moving toward me.

"What the hell?" I yelled, jumping back a step.

"It's a jewel shard. Naraku needs to use them for his reincarnations." Inuyasha explained in awe.

"That wasn't even the real deal?" I asked without taking my eyes off the shard. It came closer and closer until it was hovering right in front of me. I instinctively stuck out my hands, and it sank into them. I mean _into_ them. I stared at my empty palm and was silent for a second, then lost it.

"Where did it go!" I yelled, rubbing my hands together, then looking at the ground, then checking the rest of my body. "It disappeared into my skin!"

I looked back the men who were gaping at me. Oh sure, now they shut up. "Nevermind." I sighed. "I can only take on one crisis at a time. This is not at the top of my list."

"But-" they both started.

"No! That's final. Now none of us can get back before morning, so we're all going to camp out here." I declared, walking over to my edge of the clearing and plopping down. Koga and Inuyasha looked at each other before walking to their own edges and sitting down, arms crossed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mwahaha.**

**Enjoy.**

**p.s.**

**And thank you to all the new reviewers and story alerters!**

**(alerters... my new word)**

**xoxoxoxox**

It was hours later after we had all fallen asleep when I woke up to a purple light. I opened my eyes to see the necklace glowing and hovering slightly above my chest. I sat up, looking around. Koga was still sound-asleep and undisturbed, but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. I stood up, and the necklace seemed to be pulling me into the woods. I followed, not knowing what else to do.

It didn't stop lightly tugging until it brought me to an edge of a cliff above the ocean where Inuyasha was standing, staring off into the water. The necklace didn't stop glowing or floating, but I did stop tugging. I took a step towards Inuyasha, the purple light catching his attention. He turned around to face me, looking as surprised as I was by the necklace.

"What's it doing?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged, walking up to him. "I don't know." I looked out at the ocean and the night sky. "Beautiful night."

"Mm." he said, still looking down at me.

I looked back at him. "What?" He didn't move or say anything, just kept staring at the necklace, then back up at my eyes. "Inuyasha?"

He reached a hand up and placed it on my neck. I froze, not sure what he was about to do. His eyes traveled down my scandalously clad body, and I started getting an inkling what might be going through his mind. I took a step back, but his hand curled around the back of my neck, stopping me.

"No." He commanded quietly.

I actually felt my feet freeze to the ground, a jolt running through my body, willing me to obey. Inuyasha stepped forward, his eyes half lidded, and he leaned forward, kissing me.

I felt my eyes close on their own, but not that jolty forced action that happened a second ago. It was the kind of thing my body did when my hormones were taking over. I felt the necklace fall back onto my chest and the purple glow died down.

I reached a hand up and snaked it through his hair to the back of his head, pulling myself up closer into the kiss. His other arm glided behind my back, pulling me into him.

When we pulled back from each other, his eyes were full of lust and possibilities, and I had a feeling my eyes reflected the same things. I took a step back, this time not being stopped. "I need to get some more sleep." Was all I said before turning away and hurrying back to the clearing. When I got back, Koga was still sound asleep, and I laid down, praying to do the same.

I woke up the next morning after Inuyasha and Koga were already up. I don't know who had gotten breakfast, but both men were eating apples. I was starving and after making sure no vital body parts had fallen out in the middle of the night, I grabbed one of the extra apples and joined them.

We were all eating in silence. Both guys hating each other, and me feeling like the village whore. An apple wasn't nearly enough food for me, but I wanted to get going, so I threw the core in the bushes and wiped my hands off on my jeans. Grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder along with my bow and arrows, I turned to the guys.

"Well I'm heading back now. I don't care what the two of you do, but I have too much stuff to resolve." I turned and started walking without waiting for a response.

The two ended up following without a word. It was a good two hours before Inuyasha sighed in frustration.

"This is taking forever." Koga added to his sigh. "You travel slow babe." I felt my eye twitch when he called me babe. God, a conscience was an ugly thing.

"If you let me carry you _again_, then we can be back by tonight." Inuyasha said, emphasizing the fact that I'd let him carry me before, something I never let Koga do. I hadn't really let Inuyasha do it though. It's always kind of been forced. But, Koga didn't know that of course. My eye twitched again.

"Please, I could get you back there before twilight." Koga challenged. Here we go.

"You can't out run me." Inuyasha jeered.

"Wanna bet dog breath?"

"You're on!" They both stopped and looked at me. "Come on Danny, you won't be able to keep up on your own two feet."

"Yeah, hop on if you want to get there first." Koga smirked.

Twitch.

"I'll walk. You two go ahead."

"No way." Inuyasha refused. "You can't be traveling alone right now."

I sighed. "Whoever can run without messing up my clothes. Too much wind or jostling and something is going fall out."

Inuyasha smiled his fanged grin, eyes perking up. "I'm your man."

"Wait a second!" Koga yelled, but Inuyasha had thrown me onto his back and took off before Koga could act on it.

I rolled my eyes while I clung onto Inuyasha, praying I wasn't going to flash anyone. I had to admit, Koga was able to catch up easy and get a little ahead, but Inuyasha kept up good. There was never more than a few yards between the two. While they were running, Inuyasha smirked over his shoulder at me. "Having fun?"

I shook my head. "Oodles."

"I'd hate for something to fall out." He teased. I flicked his ear, getting an 'ouch' out of him. He briefly dropped his hands from under my legs, causing me to yelp and slide down his back before he caught them again. My chest had slid against his chest, pulling my tank top down under my bra. I growled in his ear, my human growl paling in comparison to what Koga and Inuyasha could do. All I got was a chuckle.

It was right around twilight when we got back to about a half a mile outside Koga's caves. When we stopped Inuyasha set me down and turned around before I could readjust my top. I felt my face blush, and the look on his face was all hungry predator, only worsening my blush.

Koga came up beside me and glared at Inuyasha. "Thank you… for everything with her. Even though I still had to come save your ass. Thanks, I guess." Koga managed to get out.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Didn't do it for you." And with that, Inuyasha leapt off.

Koga scooped me up and ran us back to the cave where we relaxed for the rest of the evening, not mentioning the previous day's events once.

I woke up in the middle of the night again, the necklace glowing. "Damn it, Inuyasha." I swore quietly, not wanting to wake Koga, who was sleeping soundly next to me. We hadn't done anything the night before, but it seemed my bed had become his bed at some point. I decided to ignore it, rolling over and shutting my eyes tightly. I gasped when something ran through my entire body, arching my back and catching my breath. It was need.

I crept out of the cave, afraid I'd wake Koga, and stood outside with my arms crossed, leaning against the mountain wall. "I'm not going." I said out loud. A few seconds went by when nothing happened, then the shock shot through me again, bringing me to my knees. "Fuck you." I swore at the necklace again.

I got up, and walked pitifully down the caves and off the pack's territory in nothing but my short blue nightgown. The necklace was tugging me in a direction as it had done the other night.

Inuyasha was standing in front of a large tree staring at a small dent in it about the size of an arrow head. He turned around when he heard me walking up.

"How and why are you doing this? I like sleep, and you're keeping me from it." I frowned, crossing my arms. The necklace had stopped glowing and floating.

Inuyasha walked towards me, and I took equal steps back. He gave me an unpleasant look. "Why are you backing away?"

"Because I think we need to keep our distance." I said sternly. No nonsense.

"Why, because of Koga? So you really are his mate?" He said the word 'mate' like it was dirty, taking a step closer. "You're his property? That's funny, you never struck me as the kind of woman to let a man own her."

That crossed a line for me. "No one owns me. And not that it is any of your business, but no, I'm not Koga's mate. He just told the pack that I was so nobody would try for me. He hadn't even asked me about it." I scowled at him, really wanting to stick my tongue out at him, but knowing I was the only one who took that kind of thing seriously. I stomped past him to the tree he was looking at. I reached up and traced the little whole in the wood with my finger.

"I was trapped up there for 50 years, you know." He said, his voice level again as he walked over behind me.

That got my eyebrow to rise up pretty high. "Fifty years? How old are you?"

"Technically, 69. But I didn't age while I was trapped up there, so really 19."

I kept tracing the spot, imagining being stuck to a tree for that long. It was a nice tree, but still. "Who trapped you?"

There was a pause before he hesitantly answered. "Kikyo."

I suppressed a sigh. What was I doing here? "I've got to get back." I said, turning around to leave, but he was blocking my way.

His face turned back to an unhappy expression. "Koga keeping your spot warm for you?"

I threw an opened hand up to smack him, but he caught it. "That's none of your business." I hissed between gritted teeth.

"Just answer me this," Inuyasha glared down at me, only a few inched between us, making me look almost vertically up at him. "Have you fucked him?"

My stomach did a funny flipping thing. "Did you fuck Kikyo?"

"No." he answered without hesitation. Shit. I was counting on the answer being a yes. "So?" He persisted when I didn't say anything. I tried keeping eye contact, tried keeping that feeling of indignation and anger, but ended up having to look away from him. He didn't move and inch, still firmly holding the hand I had tried to hit him with. He made a scoffing noise when he realized the answer. "You really fucked him." He said, shaking his head.

I finally got the courage to look back at him. "What do you care?" I yelled in his face.

He stared at me hard in the eyes, his gold eyes raw with feeling, then grabbed me roughly by the waist and face, pulling me into his lips.

My heart was working in double time as I clawed at him, trying to pull him in as closely as he was trying to pull me. He pushed me up against the tree hard, drawing a whine of happy pain from me. He growled in eager readiness as his mouth traveled down my neck. His hand slid up my night gown, cupping me and sending me writhing between him and the tree. He pushed the straps of my pajamas off my shoulders with his lips, the loose gown sliding right off my body. He moved his hand and let it fall to the ground, leaving me in nothing but my panties as he started attacking my mouth again. He ripped off his tunic without waiting for me to tell him, his muscled upper body looking glorious in the moonlight, pinning me against the tree. I felt trapped with his arms on either side of me, and worst than that, I liked it.

I pulled at his pants, which revealed his ready and impressive manhood when I got them off. He roughly grabbed my ass with both hands, and took one of my breasts in his mouth. I moaned out in pleasure as he lifted me off the ground, wrapping my legs around his torso. He held my up with one arm now, grabbing the back of my hair with his other hand, and releasing my breast so he could stare me straight in the eye as he entered me. He went in slow, being careful of how tight I was, then slowly worked his way in and out, giving me a chance to get comfortable before really bounding into me, not breaking eye contact the whole time. His penetrating eyes alone took me over the edge a few times. I clung to him, arched into him, thrusting back, calling out his name.

He would whisper sweet words between grunts that I wasn't paying attention too, too caught up in ecstasy to focus. I lost track of time and didn't care. When he finally finished, pushing me over the edge for the 6th time, I collapsed against him, breathing heavily against his chest. He pulled us back off the tree and laid me down on my back, staying on top of my, covering my body from the cool night air with his. He kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around me, rolling us over so my smaller body was lying entirely on his. He reached over and grabbed his tunic, lying it over us like a blanket. My eyes felt heavy, but I struggled to keep them open.

He kissed the top of my head, burry his noise in my hair afterwards. "Sleep." He whispered gently, and that's all I remember before falling off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**So I am torn...**

**You may notice a drastic difference between these last two chapter's lengths. My stories tend to be really, really long- so I was thinking about making longer chapters so there won't be 543890 by the end...**

**Then I realized, I start to lose interest in people's stories if they're chapters are _too _long. Like if I'm not in the mood to read but they let out a new chapter... Idk.**

**So that's why I went back to short and sweet for this chapter.**

**And now I'm just confused...**

**Preferences anyone?**

**Enjoy.**

**xoxoxoxox**

I woke up alone in the cave. I sat up, not being able to believe I had just had that dream. I Koga walked into the cave, smiling softly. "Morning. You slept a lot."

I ran a hand through my knotty hair. "Yeah, I had a long day I guess."

"So," Koga sighed, walking over to sit down in front of me. "Inuyasha stopped by this morning."

My eyes went wide, but I didn't say a word, letting him continue. "He told me about the necklace and the visit with Kaede. I'm not really happy that he was the one to help you, but I understand. Anyways, he told me what the old priestess said, so I've decided to help in any way I can, even if it means biting my tongue when that mutt comes to help."

I couldn't believe what he was saying, but I smiled to show my gratitude. "Thanks, Koga. I just want this thing off."

"I know." He said, ruffling my hair. "If there is anything you need me to do, just ask." He got up and left, giving me privacy to change.

I decided I desperately needed to bathe. Grabbing jeans, a black t-shirt and clean underwear, I headed out to an isolated spring. I wasn't up for bathing with the pack. I just couldn't bring myself up to do it.

When I got there, it was deserted as always. I stripped and sank down into the warm water with a sigh of relief.

"Enjoying your bath?"

I spun around, sinking down into so the water was up to my noise. All that was left visible were my eyes, now staring daggers at the smirking Inuyasha. I rose up enough so my mouth was visible.

"Pervert."

"Relax, I can't see anything. I just wanted to talk to you about the necklace."

I sighed, swimming over to the edge of the spring to talk to Inuyasha, but keeping my body submerged. "Alright, what's up?"

"Well I was thinking that you could start training as a priestess. Kagome was taught under Kaede, and since the old hag probably won't help you out, wanting you to 'prove yourself' and all, Kagome is probably the next best thing."

I mulled this over for a second. Kagome? I didn't really know her all that well, and what were the chances I was going to politely listen and learn from her? I mean, let's face it, I had an authority issue. "Well, if that's the only solutions we can come up with right now, I'll give it a shot. But I'm making no promises to stick with this plan. It honestly may not work out."

Inuyasha smirked. "Alright, then you can get your stuff from Koga's when you're done bathing and we'll be on our way."

"What?"

"You won't need to stay at Koga's anymore. You'll be traveling with us. That way, Kagome can teach you and you'll always have back up when Naraku makes another attack." I didn't fail to notice that he said 'when' instead of 'if'.

"I can't just move out of Koga's. That's the only home I've ever had here and to just up and leave would be-"

"So you're really going to stay with him, even after last night?" He interrupted, his smile disappearing.

I froze, staring at him and my dream flashing through my head. "How did I get home last night?"

Inuyasha frowned at me. "I carried you back. I let you sleep a little before waking you up to get dressed, and then you fell right back to sleep, so I brought you back."

"Where was Koga?" I asked, panic rushing through me. It wasn't a dirty dream. It was a dirty act.

"He was still asleep. I figured you wouldn't want me to wake him, but now I'm beginning to think I should have."

I looked down at the water, staring at my reflection. Shit. This changed things. There was no way I could be boffing two men at once. Neither of them deserved that.

"Alright." I decided. "I need to get this thing off," I yanked at the necklace, "and if that means having Kagome teach me a thing or two about priestess powers, then I'm in." And it would be a lot easier letting Koga go by giving him that excuse, instead of telling him what I did with Inuyasha. It may not be the honest choice, but it would be easier on him… and me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow it took me way to long to upload the next chapter. I apologize. This is a nice Long one for you though (^_^)**

**Heads up: I did attempt an action scene in this one. Bare with me here, it is one of my weaknesses. Hope it's easy enough to follow.**

**ALSO at the end of the story I will have my responses to reviews. I don't know why I get uncomfortable privately messaging people... it's completely irrational. I won't leave names unless you want me to. This may answer other people's questions to.**

**As always, thank you, and I love the reviews, good or bad.**

**Enjoy.**

**xoxoxoxox**

I was sitting on the floor of my soon to be ex-home, waiting for Koga. He had gone out hunting, and would be back any minute.

This was going to be hard, I told myself, but it had to be done. I wasn't choosing Inuyasha over Koga; I was just doing what I needed to do. I cared about Koga, but if I stayed with him I'd be losing Inuyasha's help, and between Naraku and this necklace deal, I needed that more. I know that my logic seemed completely selfish, but honestly this was best for Koga too. I would never be the mate he needed, and me hanging around would only prolong his search for the lucky lady.

I heard someone bounding up the rocky path toward my cave. I took a deep breath and stood up, my bag lying on the ground at my feet. Sure enough, it was Koga who appeared at the cave's opening.

"Hey babe." He smiled, but it quickly disappeared when his eyes saw the stuffed bag. "You cannot be leaving again already."

"Koga, I'm not going on another village trip." I said solemnly, my voice coming out quieter than I expected it to.

"Oh, it's about the necklace? Still Danny, I think it's too early. Just wait a couple more days. You had a really close call last –"

"Koga." I interrupted, not being able to hear anymore. "It is about the necklace, but it isn't a small trip."

He stared at me for a moment in silence, the gears in his head working double time. "You don't mean… Danny, you can't leave here."

"I'm sorry, Koga, but you knew this would happen one day." Koga yelled in furry and punch wall, rocks crumbling to the ground. "You need to find a mate that is good for you and the pack. I'll never be that girl, Koga, you know –"

"Get out." He snarled, looking at me with more hate and hurt than I had ever seen. "Go to that mutt, and when he fucks you over, don't come back."

I didn't say a word more. Scooping up my sack, I ran out the cave, and didn't stop running till the entire pack was out of sight, and my life of having a family was officially over.

Inuyasha joined me after about an hour of walking. I hadn't yet reached the location we had agreed upon meeting, which meant that he had come out to meet me. I quickly wiped the tears that had been silently running down my face off my cheeks. I plastered on a phony smile. "Hey."

He furrowed his brow at me. "Are you okay?"

I waved him off. "I'm fine, don't worry. Where's everyone else?"

He didn't respond, just stared at me for a second more than comfortable before asking coldly, "What did he do?"

"Nothing!" I shook my head. "It was my fault, he's the one hurt right now, not me. I'm just being a baby."

Inuyasha grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head. We stood like that for a good 2 minutes, neither of us saying anything. I was tensed and not breathing for most of the time too. Eventually, though, I exhaled deeply and relaxed against him. After assessing that I was thoroughly comforted, Inuyasha let go and stepped back. "We're right here." He turned and started in the direction of the rest of the group.

He led me to his group of friends, patiently waiting for me. Kagome ran over, exhilarated to have a new member of the club, and eagerly introduced me to everyone. She then explained how while teaching me how to use my powers, I'd be accompanying the group in their searched for the Shikon Jewel shards.

"Do you have any?" She asked, beaming. "I can usually sense them but all I can feel around you is an excess of energy."

I glanced over at Inuyasha before answering, who was eyeing me closely. "Uh- no. I can't say that I do." That technically wasn't a lie. Yes, I had seen one melt into my skin, but for all I knew it could be gone, and even if it wasn't I couldn't pull it out and prove I had it.

Kagome rocked back on her heels. "Oh darn. All well, I guess we should get going!"

I glanced over at Inuyasha again as we all started walking. He was raising an eyebrow at me. I shrugged in response, not being able to say anything in front of everyone, which was a good thing because I had no idea what I would say. That and Kagome already wasn't my favorite person in the world. If she was so great at sensing them she'd have to sense them herself.

A few hours later, around twilight, Kagome announced that her spidey senses were tingling.

"Which way?" Miroku asked eagerly.

"That way!" She pointed. "Not too far off."

She immediately ran over and climbed on Inuyasha's back, while Miroku jumped on Kirara with Sango. Shippo smiled up at me. "That just leaves us!" Poof! He was suddenly a giant pink ball underneath me floating through the air.

Inuyasha glared at him. "You drop her and you're dead."

I felt Shippo shake underneath me and saw Kagome give Inuyasha an funny look.

As we all got closer to the spot, I started sensing a demon. A big one at that. I never knew how I sensed them, but after hearing how Kagome senses jewel shards, I didn't feel like such a freak anymore. I announced it to the group. "There's a demon down there. A 7 on the power scale of 1 to 10."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgment. Kagome and Inuyasha were leaping through the trees, while the rest of us were flying overhead. I got a good aerial view of the demon. A bobcat demon, about to chow down on some old man à la mode.

Shippo suddenly popped, both of us still a good 50 feet in the air. I screamed at first, but immediately stopped to focus on not breaking any bones upon impact. I refused to seriously consider death as a possibility.

I grabbed Shippo's tail and pulled him in against my chest first, but after that I had nothing. I stared at the ground, my brain working harder and faster than it ever had before in my life. The ground was getting closer and closer very quickly.

Realizing that I had no ideas and the solid ground was not going to magically turn into a pit of marshmallows, I stuck my hand out, palm facing the ground, and screamed with Shippo.

A blinding red light came out from my hand 6 feet before impact and stopped us in mid air. It was like there was just enough wind was pushing us up to keep Shippo and I suspended. I gasped, gaping at the red light, when it slowly died away and Shippo and I fell the rest of the way down. Hard.

I landed on my butt with a loud thump, Shippo sitting in my lap clinging to my shirt. "I'm so sorry! But how did you do that?" He asked excitedly.

I shrugged. "You're guess is as good as mine."

Inuyasha and Kagome exploded through the trees. "After we deal with this demon, you're dead Shippo." He scowled, and continued jumping off.

I pushed myself to my feet and took off in the same direction, Shippo crying after us, his little legs going as fast as they could.

By the time I hit the scene everyone else was already in place and taking action. Kagome was kneeling on the ground with the old man, making sure he was alright, while Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had the demon surrounded.

"Nowhere to run." Inuyasha smiled eerily.

The demon snarled and lunged. Miroku started to undo a cloth and prayer beads from around his hand, but Sango stopped him. "We need to get the shard first! Kagome, where is it?"

She looked up from the old man and squinted at the demon brawling with Inuyasha. "I think it's in his right arm! No wait, there are two of them, one in each arm."

Now we're getting somewhere. I pulled a long knife out of my boot and stalked my way to the opposite side of the fight. Sango caught on, pulling her sword from its sheath and taking up the other side. We made eye contact, nodded briefly, and charged. Inuyasha shoved the demon, sending him staggering backwards, off balanced. I threw my arm in the air, jumped at him, and swung the blade down, slicing a deep gash from shoulder to wrist. Sango, taking the other arm, sliced at him horizontally.

We both immediately jumped back, watching intently. A shining purple shard fell out of the arm I sliced, along with a lot of blood, and his other arm fell straight off.

The demon screamed, running in the opposite direction. Sango turning to Miroku and yelled, "Now!"

He wrapped his hand, reveling a black hole on his palm that immediately began sucking in everything in its path with tremendous force.

The demon was consumed, and Miroku covered his hand, the wind cutting off. I was left gawking at him, everyone else breathing hard from the fight. "Woah." Was all I could say.

Miroku smiled over at me, looking spent. "I am a gifted and cursed monk. Extremely powerful." He boasted past his fatigue. I saw Sango roll her eyes. Suddenly Kagome gasped, getting everyone's attention.

She was staring at the pool of blood and severed arm. It didn't even take a moment for everyone to figure out why she gasped. One of the shards was floating in the air. We all got to see a shard magically levitate out of the arm, hovering next to the first one.

I gulped, afraid of what might happen next, this scene being way too familiar. Sure enough, the shards started slowly coming towards me. Panicking, I looked over at Inuyasha for help, since he was the only other person knowing what was about to happen. He had the same 'oh shit' look on his face that I imagined myself having.

The shards were a foot away from me now, waiting. I refused to stick my hands out for them this time, even though I had an oddly compelling urge to. Apparently not caring, the shards shot forwards into the base of my throat and sunk into the skin.

I was left standing in the woods with 12 eyes staring at me like I'd sprouted a second head. Or magically absorbed two purple shards of stone. Take your pick.

"What the…" Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha walked over to me, being the first to calm down, understandably since he had seen this happen once before. When he got close enough to not be over heard, he asked me quietly. "You okay?"

I nodded, a little shaken up. This wasn't the type of thing a girl got used to, especially when she doesn't know why or how it has been happening. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out." He reassured me quietly, reaching a hand out as if to touch me, but letting it fall away before I could find out.

The rest of the group walked over, except for the old man, who was hobbling away now. "What was that?" Sango asked, eyeing me closely.

"I honestly don't know. This is the second time that's happened to me. I know as much as the rest of you."

Kagome stepped a little too far into my personal space bubble. "I can't sense anything… it's like they just disappeared. That, or your aura is overpowering the jewel shards, but that's impossible. The Shikon Jewel has immense power."

I shrugged again, feeling pretty useless. "I'm really sorry, but I can't help it. I understand if you don't want me around for your jewel shard hunts since my body seems to be eating them or something."

Miroku shook his head, smiling. "Of course we want you to stay with us. If you really aren't controlling this, we would never hold it against you. Besides, the fact that the shards literally came to you may turn out to be an advantage for us… that is, once you figure out how to get them back out."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and I'd be lying if I said a huge weight wasn't lifted off my chest. I had just abandoned my old, comfy secure life this morning, and already I thought I was going to be rejected by my new endeavor.

"Thanks guys. I promise I'll do everything I can to figure this out."

The rest of the night was uneventful to say the least. We walked a bit more, and camped out in a random clearing when it got late enough. I, for one, couldn't sleep a wink. I occasionally saw Inuyasha cracking one eye open and looking over at me from my peripheral vision, but other than that he pretended to be asleep the whole time. I think he eventually fell asleep with the rest of them too.

I stared up at the moon, estimating the hour by its placement. Two in the morning? A soft ominous wooshing noise came from far off in the trees. I sat up from my blanket, staring in the direction of the noise. I strained my eyes and ears, but couldn't pick up on anything. No, it was a feeling that got me to stand up. A chill in the air that sent every hair on my body on its end.

I walked into the trees, not even cracking twigs as I walked. Stealth was my middle name. As I got closer and closer to the source of the menacing chill, I started to smell a mixture of earth and death. It was a familiar smell, but I couldn't place it.

A white dragon came flying by, inches from my head, making the wooshing noise I had heard before. It was carrying a large glowing orb. I stared in shock after it, watching it disappear into the trees. I looked up to see a good 5 or 6 more flying above the trees, carrying similar but somehow different orbs.

Kikyo! I remembered the smell, and the white dragons were hers. But what were those glowing balls? I continued forward, following my gut, which was telling me those were precious bundles of energy. Precious bundles of energy that did not belong to her. Either way, something wrong was going on here, and I couldn't just do nothing.

I finally reached my destination, but stayed hidden behind a wide tree. The dragons were carrying the orbs to a large beautiful tree, dropping them off to free float in the air, above a women who was lying peacefully in the tree. It was Kikyo, with her eyes closed and her long raven hair flowing freely around her. I stared as one of the orbs lowered into her, her body absorbing it the way mine absorbed jewel shards. I still didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it. Go figure I would leave my bow and arrow back at camp. Very unlike you, Danny, and very foolish.

I stepped out from behind the tree, taking a few steps closer to Kikyo before stopping and placing my hands on my hips, waiting for her to wake up.

Sure enough, her eyes did slide open, her pupils already focused on me. "Well, if it isn't Inuyasha's new whore."

"That's quite the opener." I raised my eyebrows. "Good evening to you too."

Kikyo did not make a move to stand up. She only stuck a hand out to absent mindedly caress one of the glowing spheres. "Why are you here?"

"Just thought I'd say hi." I smiled sweetly. "But while I'm here, mind telling me what those are?" I asked, waving my index fingers around.

"Souls." She answered flatly.

Didn't see that coming. "What? Souls? Who's?" I panicked a tad.

She shrugged. "I need them to sustain my current form. The dead don't need them anymore." That was all the explanation she felt like giving apparently.

I stared in disbelief, my brain having trouble processing it. Another dragon flew past my head, and I instinctively grabbed it, keeping her from getting another soul. The dragon whipped around at me, biting my hand, but releasing the soul in the process. I yanked my bleeding hand back, but smiled in satisfaction as the soul soared away, hopefully back to where ever souls are suppose to go when their body dies.

That got Kikyo to get up, her pretty face contorted with anger. "Why must you interfere?" She snarled taking steps towards me. Okay, so maybe I didn't think this one through very thoroughly.

Her dragons all dropped their souls and turned on me, lunging forward. I did what anyone in my situation could do, unarmed and alone. Run.

I hauled ass out of that clearing, in god only knew what direction. I jumped over logs, dunked under branches, and cut corners on a dime. I was feeling pretty good until I exploded out of the woods to a ledge looking over the ocean.

I skidded to a fault, turning around and waiting for the dragons to come exploding out of the trees after me. I wasn't sure what I would do when that did happen, but there was a pretty large stick by my feet that couldn't hurt trying out. I scooped it up when something leaped out from the woods, and I took a fighting stance as if it was a sword.

A dog-eared man in a red tunic stood before me, looking a little miffed. I sighed, lowering the stick. "You scared me."

"Tell me about it! I nod off for two seconds and you're gone! Do I need to start tying you up from now –" he stopped, one of his ears twitching. "What's that sound?" Not much later after he asked, I heard the familiar wooshing. "Wait a second, I know that smell." He looked back at me, wide eyes. "Danny, you didn't."

"She's taking people's souls!" I tried defending myself, but didn't have any more time to because about soul collectors exploded through the trees. I heard Kikyo yelled 'stop' from within the trees and the dragons did just that, retreating back soon after. Next thing I knew, Kikyo was walking out of the trees, giving Inuyasha a soft look, underlined with frustration. There was no doubt in my mind that I was causing the frustrated emotion. Thank god Inuyasha was easy on the eyes. Just seeing him mellowed her out a bit.

"Inuyasha…" she smiled all creepy like. "You're looking well." Her eyes shot over to me. "It's unfortunate to see you with _her_ again, however."

"Kikyo…" he whispered quietly, almost pained. "You can't keep doing this."

Now she was scowling, even at her dear Inuyasha. "I will not rest until I succeed in taking you back with me." She started walking towards Inuyasha. She reached out and grabbed Inyasha's tunic, pulling herself close to him. "Why, Inuyasha? After all this, after all we've learned, why won't you be with me? We never betrayed each other, there is no reason to be apart, and so much time has already past with us apart when we didn't need to be."

I felt like a peeping tom, looking in on someone else's extremely private moment. Leaving, however, was not an option. Not exactly the message I wanted to send.

"Kikyo…" Was all Inuyasha said again, sounding even more pained. Alright, it was clear this guy had even more baggage than I did, and that said a lot.

"Please Inuyasha, come back with me." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face. I was stunned, never having seen a soft side to this woman, and now suddenly to see her cry… it was intense to say the least.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and jerked them off his shirt. "No Kikyo!" He yelled. It was a yell of desperation though, not anger. "I can't! If I could go back and change things you know I would. What happened to you will haunt me every day of my life until the day I die too, and I'll be spending everyday hunting down Naraku and avenging your death. Until that day, when I finally do destroy him, you being here, it is just making it harder. It's just putting me through more pain."

Alright, I might start crying now too. Well, actually not really, but this was an earth shatteringly touching moment that made Jack and Rose look like some silly high school romance. Or Romeo and Juliet. I was always a firm believer those two were idiots though, so outshining their romance wasn't too difficult.

Kikyo had her hand to her breast as though clutching her heart, trying to keep the pieces from falling apart. Problem was, she didn't have a heart, not anymore at least. I'd never understand why someone would choose to come back and feel all that pain without getting your own heart or soul back. "I will not rest until you are lying next to me, spending the rest of eternity by my side." She vowed bitterly before her soul collectors wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground, into the night sky.

That left me and Inuyasha still on solid ground, alone. I'd really done it this time. I took a hesitant step towards him. "Inuyasha…" I muttered, not even coming close to knowing what I could possibly say to make this right.

He turned to me swiftly, anger splattered across his face. "You can't just stay out of trouble, can you? You always have to get into everyone's business!"

"I didn't mean to – I mean it's not like I had any idea what had gone on between you two! If I had known half of what I do now, I wouldn't have –"

"It doesn't matter what you did or didn't know! Just stay out of my life and get your own!" He yelled.

I stared at him quietly before looking down at my feet, ashamed and not being able to meet his angry eyes. I nodded once and walked away from the cliff, back into the woods, making sure whichever way I was headed was not back towards camp.

My walk picked up to a run, and I thought about what I had just seen. I just caused the two of them so much pain, and got the smallest glimpse into their lives. What Inuyasha and Kikyo had only drove his point home. I've been fooling myself trying to make a home in this time era. All I've been doing is butting into other people's lives. So far, I'd managed to screw up Koga, Inuyasha, Kikyo and everyone else who had been trying to find the jewel shards by consuming them.

I wasn't crying though. To be honest I could probably argue I'd cried all the tears my body could produce at this point in my life. Never belonging anywhere has its toll on a person. I now know I had to stop fighting it though.

I wasn't going to stop moving until I made it back to the tree that brought me here.

**xoxoxox**

**- To all Kouga fans out there, don't worry, he may be coming back (wink wink). I really like Koga too actually. I think Kagome and Inuyasha are a better couple, but I love his character.**

**-I think I will stay with the long formatted chapters, unless a billion people start to object. Thank you for messaging me your opinions 3 much love.**

**-There has been mention of a threesome b/w Koga, Inuyasha, and Kagome... let me just say I am right there with you. I have an unfortunately filthy mind, and love the idea. The only thing ever holding me back from actually writing a fanfic with one is how impossibly crazy it would be for Koga and Inuyasha to share anything, much less Kagome. Much better idea for a one shot. I'm trying to keep this story semi believable though :/ Ho Hum.**

**-Yeah... the necklace thing. This is one of those situations where my imagination is taking off without my mind. So basically I am making it up as I go along. I may have broken a cardinal rule admitting there is no rhyme or reason to why I made the necklace switch, but all well. Cat's out of the bag. Or hat, because I love Dr. Suess. I'm basically thinking it's along the lines of an obedience thing. Instead of 'sitting' for Inuyasha, Danny has the 'come' command... (don't make that dirty). It gets a little gray where she feels like her feet are planted to the ground when Inuyasha tells she to stay, but I'm just gonna consider that wiggle room. I will do my best to make the necklace thing make sense.**

**-Mwah. Thank you everyone for your reviews. I'll probably start checking out my reviewer's stories too. Out of respect and encouragement for more reviews (^_^)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter! Hope you all like.**

**This one kiinda fills in some blanks about Danny and how she got to where she is, so this isn't a thrilling, edge of your seat chapter. BUT, I still think it is important and sweet... personally**

**Enjoy**

**xoxoxox**

3 days went by before I was even close to the tree. Over 6 months ago I had crawled into a large knot of a tree when it was storming out pretty bad and I couldn't find any shelter. I wasn't a squirrely freak of anything kind; the tree was a last resort. It was either that or get shot by lightening. It looked like a sign too, being large enough to house a full grown man. Apparently it was a sign. After sliding in, I didn't feel my feet hit the bottom. I just kept falling; I kept falling for a very long time. Eventually I hit the tree's floor, but I immediately climbed back out, freaked out beyond belief, and came out here.

I was 20 minutes away from the tree and walking now. I could probably cut that time in half by running though. I knew I had to leave, and I kept telling myself I wanted to leave, but one thing for sure was I was not looking forward to going back to living on the streets in present day. People aren't as willing to open up their homes back there.

I thought back on all the things I had done here, and all the people I had met. Koga and the whole pack, the first family I ever had. There were a lot of good times, and a lot of people I had grown really close to. I had to go and throw it all away though. The only thing I had been searching for all my life wasn't good enough. Maybe I was self sabotaging. There is no other explanation. I mean, yes I couldn't see myself growing old with Koga and having a bunch of little half demon wolves pitter pattering around the den, but I could have settled if it meant having a family. I should have settled.

I let those memories go though, knowing I'd never be able to look back on those and smile after what I did. I could look back on all the villages and feel something other than pain though. I had helped a lot of people while I was here. Saved a lot of lives. That counted for something, didn't it? Maybe I could stay here, where I'm useful, and live in solitude but come out to defend villages. I'd be the creepy hermit lady that lived alone in the mountains but devoted her life to helping others. That doesn't sounds so bad. I just couldn't think about all the hours spent alone in a cave.

"Forget it." I sighed to myself, the tree coming into view. "I'm kidding myself." I walked over to the tree, tracing the edge of the hole I was about to climb through with my finger tips. I held my breath and stuck my first hand into the hole and grabbed on to the bark's edge. I was about to reach in my other hand and hoist myself in, but my necklace started to glow and I was suddenly shot backwards, landing hard on my back yards away from the tree.

"What the –"

"Dante!" I heard a far off voice interrupt my shock. "Wait!"

I didn't have much choice, seeing as the necklace was fighting to keep me pinned to the ground. I struggled to get up to my feet.

Inuyasha came barreling out through the woods, colliding into me right as I had gotten back to my feet. I landed right back down on my back, this time with the added weight of a fully ground dog demon on top of me.

"Inu-yasha –" I managed to gasp out, the wind getting knocked out of me making the talking thing hard.

Inuyasha braced himself up on his elbows, giving my lungs enough room to expand. "What the hell were you about to do?"

I scowled up at him. "Go home! And I would have if your damned necklace hadn't stopped me. Now get off of me."

Inuyasha scowled and started yelling in my face. "No! I'm not getting up until I talk you out of this. And it's a good thing my necklace stopped you. What were you thinking? We get into one fight and you just take off?"

I felt my jaw drop. "You told me too!"

"I didn't mean it, you idiot!"

"I'm not the idiot! You're the idiot! Who says stuff they don't mean?"

"Everyone! How's this going to work if you leave every time we fight? You have the temper of a pit bull and I'm not any better so it's going to happen a lot!"

I stopped yelling and stared up at him puzzled. "Make what work?" I asked.

His ears dropped back. "What?"

"You asked 'how are we going to make this work'. What is 'this'?"

Inuyasha stared at me, ears pinned back, fighting for words. Then he pushed himself off me, standing up. "Nothing. Never mind. We need to get back." He crossed his arms, waiting for me to get up.

I pushed myself up on my elbows, feeling no resistance from the necklace, and proceeded to stand up all the way. "No no, what was that about?" I pressed, placing my hands on my hips.

Inuyasha scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You're crazy. I was just saying whatever I needed to get you to stay."

I smiled at his back. I couldn't help it. It was nice having someone work so hard to stop me from leaving, no matter the motives. "Alright. We're 3 days behind. Quit your standing around and let's get going!"

His ears perked back up as he spun back to look at me surprised. I smirked at him. "What? You got jewel shards to collect, and I have to get your collar off my neck."

He smiled, and did something I wasn't expecting. He stepped forward and kissed me, good and long.

After pulling back, he turned around and started walking away. "No time to waste." He called over his shoulder.

Blushing, I ran to catch up.

Inuyasha offered to let me ride on his back so we could move faster, or not so much offer as beg. I said okay on one condition, and that was to talk about this Kikyo thing. Actually, just to talk about him in general, and his past. He may not have said what the thing was that he wanted to work out, but I had an inkling I knew something along the lines of what it was. Either way, I needed to know more about him.

Yes, I was turning around and sticking my nose in his business, but it was only so I wouldn't royally screw up again. If I know his sensitive topics, I won't go chasing them down and pissing them off in the middle of the night.

So we walked, and Inuyasha talked more than he had in my whole time of knowing him. He told me about his mother and father, his brother Sesshomaru. He told me about their swords and their 'family issues' to put simply. That led up to meeting Kikyo, their relationship that blossomed into love, and their demise at the hands of Naraku. After he got to the part where Kikyo shot him with the arrow that bound him to the sacred tree for fifty years, I had to stop him and give him a huge bear hug. He actually laughed a little when I did, gently hugging me back. I squeezed hard, thinking I did I could mush all his bad memories away. Obviously it didn't work, but I think he appreciated the effort.

From there he told me about how he got off the tree, in other words when Kagome walked into his life. He went on to explain how she was Kikyo's reincarnation, how Kikyo was then brought back to life, how Naraku came to be who he was and what his hang ups were, all the while explaining the Shikon Jewel's involvement. How it came to be, what it does, how it came to be shattered, and all the wonderful people and demons alike killing everything in their path to collect all the shards. It was like a really bad scavenger hunt.

At the end of his explanation, I was actually perfectly fine with letting him carry me back. Just hearing his life story was exhausting. "Alright, I'm ready to go." I announced after thanking him for opening up to me.

"Hold on," He held his hand up, "your turn first. I don't know anything about you."

I frowned. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"So? I think I deserve to know."

I crossed my arms. "There isn't much to tell. Compared to your story, mine's pretty boring."

"Well start with your family." He asked.

I looked at the ground, watching it pass beneath my feet as we walked, starting to wish I hadn't opened this door. Yeah I wanted to know about him, but at what cost. I ended up shrugging. "You know, I've got a mom and a dad. Wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"You're not going to give me any more than that? What were they like? Do you have any siblings?"

I didn't respond. This is where I was stuck. I wasn't going to lie to him, but I didn't want to tell the truth either. Inuyasha had an unbelievably sad life, and I had always thought mine was hard. Bitching about my troubles would be pathetic after his rendition.

"Danny… tell me something." He asked seriously.

I sighed. "I don't know. I never met my parents. My closest guess was someone knocked up my mother, and she didn't want me." I left out the part where people at the orphanage I was first left at described my mother as a hooker strung out on some kind of narcotic.

Inuyasha stared at me hard. "Come here." He said, sliding his hand down to my wrist and leading me over to a river nearby. He sat down on a large rock big enough for 4 people, and pulled me down next to him. "Okay," he continued, "so who raised you?"

I looked out at the water now, glad to actually have something to look at. "No one, really. I started out an orphanage, but it was a poor one with too many children, so I slept on a wooden floor, was given one dress, no shoes, and got some bread and water every day. I ran away when I was 6 and found a different orphanage where I got a blanket and one pair of shoes. Stayed there for a while, and after I left that one, I lived on the streets."

I felt Inuyasha's eyes on me, intense and unblinking. I wish he'd look at the water too, said he's heard enough and take us back to the others. No such luck. "So you've never had a family?"

Nicely put. Way to drive the point home, kiddo. "Nope. Koga's pack was the closest I ever came to one, and that only lasted about 6 months." That shut him up for a little. I was thinking that had actually done the trick, but he asked another question a few minutes later.

"You'll probably not want to answer this," bad start, "but was Koga your first, cause I know I wasn't."

Yep, that was bad. It actually got me to glare at him, right in the eyes. He didn't even flinch though. Apparently I need to work on my death stare. I sighed. "No, he wasn't."

"Who then?"

I frowned at him. "He's from my time era, you don't know him."

"I know, but how did you know him?"

Weird question. "Well, I never got to go to school, the orphanages to poor to send anyone to school and not being able to enroll myself when I was on the streets, so I used to hang around one a lot. Most kids hate school," I started explaining, knowing he didn't grow up with them, "but when you never get a chance to experience it, you really feel left out. Anyways, this guy, Kenji, saw me on his campus one day, without a uniform of course." I smiled, watching the water of the river flow by but remembering the memory as clear as day. "He came over to me, grabbed my hand and led me away from everyone. I thought he was going to report me, but instead he took me to a bench at a deserted part of the campus. He took out his lunch, gave me half his sandwich, smiled and said, 'You'll get in trouble if a teacher sees you.'" His smiling face popped into my mind. "So every day, I met him at that bench and he always shared his lunch with me." I looked over at Inuyasha and blushed. "It sounds stupid, but I'd never had anyone be that kind towards me my whole life."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No it doesn't. I know a thing of two about being the outcast. I would have killed to have a kid be that nice to me when I was younger, although I did have my mother." He explained, referring to being treated like a disease by the other kids for being a half demon.

"Well, I was 12 when I met him. It went on for about 4 years. Over breaks from school he actually tried to find me. He did eventually, and we'd spend time together throughout the day. Anyways I was 16 when it happened. Not too long ago I guess, even though it feels like a life time ago."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked gently, clearly not trying to push. Nicer than what I had done to him.

"He wised up." I answered, my voice lacking emotion. Not bitter or sad, just matter-o-fact. "I was street trash, uneducated, and unwanted since my first breath. He's graduating soon and started focusing on schools he would go to after high school, careers, starting a family. I could never live up to all that."

"He's an idiot." Inuyasha declared without hesitation. I looked over at him surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me. He's a dumb ass passing you up. I mean, I'm glad he did, but he's going to realize soon that he's never going to find anyone better than what he had all to himself."

I just stared at him, shocked. He bounced off the rock, and grabbed my arm again, pulling me to my feet than onto his back. "Well, let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow... So I am really sorry. I mean how long has it been?**

**You all should gang up and start a riot or something.**

**For any readers who stick with my through this phase I am going through that involves slacking on all responsibilities, I love you and don't deserve you.**

**Alright enough self deprecation. I owe you amazing people chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

**xoxoxox**

When we got back to the others, they all seemed happy enough to see me. They had traveled to a village I had defended a couple times, so it was good to be on familiar ground.

Miroku ran up after Inuyasha put me down. "I must apologize on behalf on our dear friend here." He said, nodding towards Inuyasha. "He has a terrible temper and a serious habit of running women off. You'll get used to it, I hope." I felt a hand start rubbing my ass. "If he ever hurts you again, I'll be more than eager to comfort you, the sensitive monk that I am."

I reeled back to punch him in the face, but Sango beat me to it, whacking him in the head with her giant boomer rang. Inuyasha had stepped forward to stand in front of me, but stopped himself, glancing at Kagome. I think there was a little part of his life story Inuyasha may have left out.

"We'll stay here for the night and continue tomorrow, bright and early." Sango announced. Everyone agreed, and we all sat down to eat. After dinner, Kagome took me outside to begin priestess power training. We started with shooting arrows, and let's just say my arrow was bigger than hers. Actually, it was the spiritual energy that came out the arrow that was bigger, but either way she didn't have much to teach me there. I told her I could already shoot the light out of my hand, of my whole general body surface area, and wasn't limited to arrows when projecting the energy. She looked at me with a blank stare. Basically, I could do more than she could. I was about to smack my forehead when she admitted this, but she quickly assured me that we can work on controlling our energy and harnessing it together. So basically, she couldn't teach me anything, but it would be easier to practice together. Sounded good to me.

"Ready to head back?" Kagome asked after a few hours of practicing.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll meet you there. I'm going to stop in with a few villagers I know and say hi."

She nodded and left, hurrying off to the others… or just one in particular if my hunch was correct. If that was the case, I had to make sure I backed off. I can't say I didn't care for Inuyasha at this point and also claim to be an honest being. I may have decided to stay, but I was still going to make sure I didn't get into anyone's way too drastically. Do as little damage as possible was my new motto while living in this era.

I scooped up my bow and few remaining arrows and headed back into the heart of the village. There really was someone I wanted to stop and say hi to. About 2 months ago I had saved a family's youngest from some deranged demon I couldn't put a name on. The little girl was 6 years old, and always liked to see me when I'd visit this village. The parents appreciated it to.

I stopped in, getting a warm welcome, and stayed for a good half an hour before leaving. I stepped out of their home, waved goodbye over my shoulder and turned forward only just jump a mile out of my skin.

"Jesus, Inuyasha! You scared the shit out of me." I gasped, hand over heart.

He was leaning against the building, arms crossed, waiting impatiently. He scowled. "You really can't sit still can you?"

"What?" I raised my eyebrows, giving him my best innocent act.

He shook his head. "Don't give me that look. You're big blue eyes don't work on me… well sort of, but I'm still mad. You couldn't have just came back to the hut with Kagome, you had to go off somewhere on your own."

"I went to visit a 6 year old girl! That's hardly juvenile behavior." I fought back a smirk at the big blue eyes comment, but failed miserably. Inuyasha picked up on it, and his frown just deepened.

"I'm serious, Danny. The way you go off and seem to get yourself into all sorts of trouble is unnatural. It's gotten to the point where I have to come out looking for you."

I started walking back to the hut, Inuyasha following. "You don't have to. I can take care of myself, just learn to relax a little."

"Hmpf. Yeah right." He mumbled under his breath. "Like that's an option with you."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the moon. Its cycle was almost over. I'd guess tomorrow night would be the new moon.

We all departed from the village bright and early the next morning. I liked the village's reluctance to watch me go, but that didn't stop me of course. Jewel shards to collect, magic necklaces to break. Weird how my life has turned out so far. Made me a little apprehensive for what was to come. Yeah, I was a cynic. So sue me.

"Where to now Kagome?" Sango asked as we walked, all of us happily strolling along after a relaxing night.

"I don't know." Kagome shrugged. "I don't sense any jewel shards nearby. I guess we just walk."

"Sounds good." Miroku agreed.

It was a good day, but uneventful, something that I believe is extremely underrated. We all spent the day walking, as Kagome said, and everyone took turns telling me a little about themselves. Nothing too amazingly deep, like what Inuyasha had confided in me. The deepest Sango and Miroku got was about her younger brother and his cursed hand. Shippo just told me a little about his dad, and Kagome indulged in a play by play about her life back in the present day.

"So what's your story Danny?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Oh." I raised my eyebrows, foolishly not expecting them to ask about me.

Inuyasha glanced over at me. "Hey guys, there's a town near here, we should probably get down there before dark."

"Ah yes," Miroku smiled, "there is a new moon tonight, isn't there?"

"Yeah, yeah, big whoop Miroku. Shut up and let's get going already." He snapped back. Kirara transformed, Sango and Miroku climbing on, and Kagome bounced over to Inuyasha.

"Shippo, you and Danny get on Kirara with Sango. I don't trust you flying with her anymore." Inuyasha scowled.

"Aw, Inuyasha! It was only an accident, it won't happen again! A bug had flown into my eye." He cried.

"Come on, Shippo." I sighed, letting him jump on my shoulders like a monkey before joining Sango and Miroku.

As we flew and Inuyasha jumped/ran, I looked down at Inuyasha. He had done that on purpose. He took the attention off of me so I wouldn't have to explain my past. He already knew and respected that I was an introverted nut case. How sweet.

He looked up at me and smirked. I felt my heart speed up a little and quickly looked away. Okay, that was juvenile of me.

"Hey Miroku," I started, "what were you talking about when you said that thing about the new moon?"

"He hasn't told you?" Sango asked. I shook my head.

"Because Inuyasha is a half demon, every new moon he turns into a human until sunrise. When this does happen, it is important we plan ahead and find secure shelter. Inuyasha loses all his demon abilities, so if there was an attack we'd be down a key fighter." Miroku explained.

Huh. That was interesting, also something he hadn't told me. As if reading my thoughts, Sango added. "It makes Inuyasha feel weak, so don't feel bad that he didn't tell you about it. Vulnerability isn't one of his strong points."

Something we had in common.

"If he turns into a full human on every new moon, does he turn into a full fledge demon every full moon?" I asked.

Miroku smiled. "That would make sense, wouldn't it? No, but he can become a full demon sometimes. A friend of Inuyasha's, Myoga, helped explained that it is connected to his will to live. When awakened the demon's blood which flows through him takes over. His Tetsusaiga also helps seal his demon powers. When separated from his sword, he is susceptible to changing. When faced with a life and death situation, his will to live over powers Tetsusaiga, his demon blood being that strong. Also the will to protect his loved ones seem to trigger it too."

Kikyo flashed into my mind, then Kagome. I wondered if there was a discrete way to ask about his relationship with Kagome? Wow, what was I thinking? I cannot be getting this nosey.

We landed in the village, everyone getting back on solid ground and Kirara transformed back into her cute tiny form.

"I saw a deserted shed not too far from the village." Miroku said to Inuyasha. "That would probably be the best place for you to stay tonight." He saw me lift and eyebrow and explained. "The village is too big a target. Even if something happens that has nothing to do with Inuyasha, we don't want him near any havoc until sunrise."

I saw Inuyasha pouting in his own special, temperamental way. "So he's going to be locked in an abandoned shack?"

"I said shed." Miroku frowned.

"What's the difference?"

"Sounds better, and no, we always send at least one person with him. Usually someone who can fight well enough in case someone finds him. Usually I go, since Kagome and Shippo aren't much fighters, and Sango doesn't trust me alone with Kagome… even though I promise I wouldn't do anything." He mumbled that last part while glancing over at Sango who was rolling her eyes. "But luckily since you're here, you can go with him so I can hang back with the girls- I mean Sango."

Kagome frowned. "I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Why not?" Sango asked. "She's a warrior. If anyone can defend themselves while Inuyasha hides out, it's her."

"I wouldn't hide out! I'm not completely useless. That's probably a good idea though. If she isn't there with me she'll be running off finding all chaos within a one mile radius." Inuyasha reasoned. That earned him a good scowl from me.

"Alright everyone." Shippo bounced. "Let's get going!"

Later that night, Inuyasha and I were about a mile away from the village in a fairly nice shack… or shed. Either way it was roomy and not a complete dump. It was just empty. As the sun began to set, Inuyasha hesitantly asked me to go out and find some water. I didn't understand his hesitation, but I didn't think twice about it.

The nearest well wasn't close, but I got back by the time the sun had completely set. I walked into the shed. "Got some water." Smiled, holding up the canteen, then froze. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor, arms crossed and grumpy. That wasn't unusual though. What made me stop was his long black hair.

"What?" He snapped.

"W-where are your ears!" I freaked, setting the canteen down and kneeling in front of Inuyasha. I reached up to the top of his head and touched where his cute doggie ears used to be.

"They're right here!" Inuyasha pushed his hair aside to reveal two humans ears on the side of his head.

I sighed in relief, sitting back on my butt. "That's a relief. Wait, so are you human?"

He mumbled something about big deals and minding your own business, so I took that as a yes. I studied him for a moment. There was definitely something about human Inuyasha that stirred things up in the pit of my stomach. I wouldn't have changed a thing about the half demon Inuyasha, but something about his dark eyes and hair, clawless hands and grumpy pout all had very off limits thoughts running through my head. I think I finally understand why guys like their women to put wigs on sometimes.

"What?" He asked, staring right back at me, still miffed.

I snapped myself out of it, looking back for the canteen. "Nothing. Here's the water."

We spent a lot of time in silence, Inuyasha not in a very chatty mood. Annoyance was building up in me, as I tried and failed to be respectful. "Inuyasha."

"Hm?" he grunted.

"What's going on between you and Kagome?" I asked point blank.

That caught him off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she seems pretty sensitive about you spending time with me, and everyone acts like you two are a couple, but that would mean the other night when we… well that wouldn't make sense if you two had a relationship."

Inuyasha started looking angrier by the second. Maybe now was a bad time to bring this up. "No, there isn't anything going on between us. I mean, there might have been at some point, but it didn't go anywhere. Why are you even worrying about that anyways?" He snapped.

"Well I have a right to ask!" I yelled back, getting fed up with his immature attitude. I got up to my feet. "I'll be outside." I stomped out the shed, hating that I couldn't go far.

I was chewing my lip and staring at the sky, wishing there was a moon to ogle at. I heard Inuyasha walk up behind me.

"Danny."

"What?" I snapped back without turning around.

I heard a heavy sigh. "Danny…"

I turned around then to see his face matching the desperation in his voice. He looked at me with sadness and confusion filling his eyes. "I'm sorry okay? I just didn't want you to see me like this, and you're here to protect _me_ if anything happens, even though I swore I'd look out for you."

"When did you swear anything like that?" I asked, shocked.

"That night, when you came to me from Koga's bed, I could feel the necklace leading you to me, and while I waited I swore that no matter what happened I'd do whatever I had to do to make sure you were safe…"

"I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself." I frowned.

He just smiled softly back. "Exactly why I want to watch out for you. I don't have to. You're the only person I can help knowing 100% that I only do it because I want to, not because you need me or I feel obligated to."

I actually understood, and while I still hated the thought of someone watching out for me, I knew how hard it was for this man to say all that. I strode toward him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a soft, simply kiss, but I was hoping it said a thousand words.

I pulled back to see his dark eyes burning with gratitude, and something else I've seen in his golden eyes before. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up against him, proving that not everything changed between demon and human form, and I still had the same effect on him.

We kissed again, this time while Inuyasha walked backwards into the shed. He spun us around so I was lowered down onto a blanket we had laid out. I tangled my hand through his blank hair, squirmed underneath him, moaning softly into his mouth as my breasts rubbed against his chest. Instead of a growl, I drew a deep rumbling grunt of satisfaction from him. Demon or human, I liked his moan.

A women's cry broke through the night, and both Inuyasha and I pulled apart, jumping to our feet. "What was that?" I asked, breathing heavy.

"Let's find out." Inuyasha scooped up his sword from the ground.

"No!" I stopped him. "I go, you stay here. Don't come out till I get back."

"Fat chance!" Inuyasha argued.

"Hey," I tried a softer approach, "you watch my back, now let me watch yours one of the few times I can, okay?"

Maybe it was the puppy dog eyes I was giving him, or the fact that all the blood had left his brain, but he sighed in defeat, grabbing my arm and pulling me in for a quick, hard kiss. "If you get hurt in anyway, you're going to be in some deep shit." He warned, without a hint of humor.

I nodded and ran out the shed.

**xoxoxoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is kinda short, but it's because it just wraps up the previous chapter.**

**More to come.**

**I kinda liked this chapter.**

**Dunno why, but I hope you do too.**

**Enjoy**

**xoxoxox**

I had been searching for a good twenty minutes and hadn't found anything. No woman, child, man, mineral, or vegetable. Giving up, I jogged back to the shed. The shed was in sight when Inuyasha came out of the trees, calling my name.

I stopped, angry face on. "I told you to stay in the shed!" I lectured.

"You were gone a long time." He walked up to me, pulling me in for a hug. I was a little surprised, Inuyasha usually needed to ease into the touchy feely stuff, but I relaxed into his hug with some effort.

"Inuyasha…" I mumbled against his tunic, breathing him in. I froze, stiffening in his embrace. He smelled different. Inuyasha had a very distinct smell, demon or human, and this wasn't his.

"Something wrong?" He asked with lips against the top of my head.

Before I could answer, I heard Inuyasha's voice from the cabin. "Danny!"

I looked up just in time to see the Inuyasha that had been hugging me, thrusting down his uplifted arm that had taken the shape of a spike, aiming straight into my back. I quickly dropped, not thinking, just moving, and landed straight on my back. I kicked the side of the faux Inuyasha's knee, hearing and seeing it dislocate. The fake cursed, and I took the chance to scramble up and towards the real Inuyasha who had been running towards me.

"Get back inside." I ordered, spinning around to face the imposter. He had recovered and was charging towards us. I loaded my bow and aimed, my spiritual energy building faster than ever. I had a hunch it was my motivation to blow this mother fucker to high heavens… or hell would be more accurate. That, or the enraged man yelling at me from behind.

"The fuck I'm going back inside!"

"Inuyasha!" I yelled, releasing the arrow, it shooting out of the bow like a bullet and piercing the target straight in the throat. I couldn't see what happened to his head through all the red light, but his body from the navel up was all that was left, and it was not a clean kill in the least. I saw what looked like a large ape or some sort watching the fight through the trees. A familiar laugh came from the creature.

"A shame. I spent a lot of time on that." Naraku's voice came from under the costume.

What were the remains of the body transformed into various parts of demons, which I could only assume was what Naraku had used to make the fake Inuyasha. Naraku stepped out from the shadows, walking towards the body, and it only took me a moment to realize why. A purple jewel shard shimmered in the demon remains.

"No you don't." I said more to myself than anyone else before charging towards the remains. Naraku leaped forward, beating me to the shard. I threw my hand forward, as if throwing a baseball, and a red orb of spiritual energy and pissed of chick hurled straight towards him. He jumped back out of the way in time to avoid the blast, mostly.

He cursed with feeling, holding up the fuming stump that used to be his hand. "Fucking bitch." I heard him swear.

The jewel shard shot up from the remains and flew over to me by itself. It was moving faster than usual however, which made me think I did have some kind of control over it, because I wanted that shard more and faster than I had ever wanted the others.

I reached out a hand and the jewel sunk into my palm as the others had. I waited to feel a surge of energy or something magical, now knowing the story of the stone and the powers it held. I didn't feel anything though.

What was worse was that Naraku had lowered his ape costume's hood and was staring at me like a starving wolf looks at an injured bunny. I was unfamiliar with the role as the bunny. I'd always been the wolf, and I must say, I liked being the wolf much better.

"My dear Dante, it seems you have been holding out on me." His voice cooed. "Is it possible the jewel shards are drawn to you, better yet, become a part of you?"

Fuck. This was exactly why I hadn't wanted people to know. I suddenly felt Inuyasha at my back, an arm wrapping around my middle and pulling me against him. "She's not _your_ anything, Naraku. Don't you dare come near her again, do you hear me?" For a human, he was snarling a lot like a rabid dog.

"Big talk coming from a human, Inuyasha. You are lucky I did not target you tonight." With his good hand, Naraku lifted the hood back on. The mask turned fractionally to face me. "Dante dearest, I will be seeing you soon." And with that, he jumped back into the woods, disappearing from sight.

I scowled after him. "I should go after him. He probably hasn't gotten too far." I started forward but was pulled back by Inuyasha's restraining arm.

"No fucking way. I can't take much more of this tonight. Worrying about you does a lot on the heart. I'm human tonight too, which means anymore from you and I may stroke out."

I turned into him, smiling. "I'm not that bad."

He looked down at me like he was trying to choose between smacking or strangling me. He ended up flicking my nose, which hurt more than you'd think. "Ow." I whined while grabbing my stinging nose.

"Come on." He sighed, pulling me in for a quick hug then turning back to the shed. "You need sleep."

Yeah, sleep… _that's_ what I needed. I rolled my eyes as I followed Inuyasha back into the shed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy.**

**xoxoxox**

I woke up the next morning to see silver hair and dog ears. I smiled, sitting up and rubbing one of Inuyasha's ears. It twitched in his sleep. I tried stifling my laugh, but ended up waking him up anyways. He looked at me questioningly.

"Sorry," I shrugged, "I couldn't resist. I missed them."

He smiled for a fraction of a second before checking himself and scowling again. "Whatever."

I snuck off to get dressed, coming back to see Inuyasha leaning impatiently against the shed. "About time." His way of greeting.

I rolled my eyes and we headed back into the village. The rest of the gang was all packed and ready to go.

"Good morning you two." Miroku greeted us.

"Did everything go okay last night?" Sango asked.

I nodded. "Well enough. We're still in one piece."

"We had a little run in with Naraku," Inuyasha explained, "but Danny scared him off." He sent a sideways glance to me, smirking. I rolled my eyes again.

"Good job, Danny!" Shippo jumped.

"Yes, we expected no less." Miroku smiled. "So aside from that…" He inched over to Inuyasha. "Did you two behave yourselves? All alone up in the shack…" He nudged Inuyasha in the ribs with his elbow, getting shoved in return.

Kagome suddenly looked royally pissed. "Let's just get going." She huffed, turning on her heel and marching out of the village. The rest of us followed in silence.

"This is so boring!" Shippo whined several hours later. "Nothing's happened!"

"I for one am enjoying the peace." Miroku stated, having been walking closely with Sango, occasionally engaging in private conversations together. He may be a womanizer, but I really like the two of them together.

"Here Shippo," Kagome said, pulling a yoyo out of her yellow backpack, "play with this." Shippo eagerly snatched it, climbing up onto her back to put enough distance between himself and the ground so he could try it out.

"That's a big back pack. What's in it?" I asked.

"Lots of food, a few toys for Shippo, clothes, tooth brush and paste, hairbrush, school books, and some other random stuff."

"School books?" I raised my eyebrows in surprised. I caught Inuyasha steal a glance at me.

"Yeah, I have so much homework to keep up with while I'm here. I turn it in when I get back to our era."

I stared at her yellow back pack, impressed by the fact that she still kept up with school work while doing all this, but mostly daydreaming about what being in a high school would be like.

"Jewel shard!" Kagome suddenly announced. "That way!" She said pointing down the edge of the hill we had been traveling on. Far off there was a little village I wasn't familiar with.

"Alright then, let's go."

It didn't take up long to get there, but once we did none of us knew what to do. There was no vicious demon to kill, no giant signs with arrows reading 'THIS WAY TO SHIKON JEWEL SHARD'. The village itself was busy with the hustle and bustle of everyday life. We all looked back at Kagome for some sort of direction.

She shrugged. "This is about as specific as I can get right now. There is a jewel shard here without a doubt. I'll have to walk around if I'm going to narrow it down more than that."

"Alright." Inuyasha nodded. "We'll split up just to make sure we don't miss anything."

We all nodded, Miroku and Sango heading straight into the madness of the town. I looked down at Shippo, intentionally not making eye contact with Inuyasha. "Alright Shippo, let's check the outskirts." He nodded excitedly and started marching off. I heard Kagome cheerfully say, "Alright Inuyasha, let's go" from behind me.

A good 10 minutes went by with no results on Shippo and my part. I hadn't heard from anyone else yet, and saw no smoke signals calling us over, so we trudged on.

"How are we suppose to know where the jewel shard is? Can you sense them?" Shippo asked.

I shook my head. "Uh uh. The only way we'll find it is if it's lying out in plain sight."

"Excuse me." A man's voice came from behind us. We stopped to face him. He had been returning to the village with a large basket of fish, apparently coming back from a fishing trip. "Did you say something about a jewel shard?" He asked.

"Yes we did, do you know of any?" I pressed hopefully.

"Yeah, there is a man that lives in the village. Real loner type, doesn't leave the house much, no family. He moved here a few months ago. Anyways, he has a little purple jewel shard hanging from his neck at all times. I could point you in his direction."

"That would be great!" Shippo jumped up in excitement.

We followed him to a hut on the edge of the village. It was extremely unkempt as opposed to the others in the town. If this man hadn't had pointed it out, I probably would have investigated it myself just because it looked that sketchy.

Shippo and I thanked the man, turning back to the hut. "Well?" I looked down at him.

He was eyeing the house uneasily. "I dunno, Danny, it looks like the kind of place a big scary demon would reside."

I fought back a smirk. "You heard the man. There is a human man in there. He's just a loner. He probably just doesn't like household chores." I started forward, impressed when I heard Shippo's hesitant feet follow. When I was standing outside the doorway, I cupped the side of my mouth and called inside. "Excuse me! Is anyone home?"

There was a long silence before the light scuffing of feet could be heard sliding across the floor from the inside. A middle aged man filled the doorway, looking less than happy to have visitors. Sure enough, there was a jewel shard hanging from his neck, but it wasn't the usual light purple I saw. It was a cloudy, darker, more violet color.

"What?" He grunted.

"Hi." I smiled pleasantly. "One of your fellow villagers pointed us in your direction when we inquired about a certain item. I believe it is what's hanging from your neck. Any chance you'd like to sell it to us?"

He scowled back at me. "Fuck off. I'm not giving this away for shit." And with that, he turned back into the hut.

Shippo and I stood in silence outside the door. "What now?" He asked. Before I could reply with my 'take it by force' suggestion, I heard the man yell 'hey!' from inside the hut. The Jewel Shard still attached to the now broken string came floating out the door. I quickly grabbed it, its color changing back to its usual shining bright purple before disappearing in my palm.

"Thanks!" I yelled before spinning on my heel and hauling ass away from his house. I heard him yelling out after Shippo and I, but didn't stop.

I found Miroku and Sango walking through the village, holding hands. They immediately let go of each other when they saw us, not that I couldn't care less about their PDA. "Got the shard." I smiled, the now empty string still in my hand. "Do either of you know where Kagome and Inuyasha are?"

Sango shrugged. "Passed them not too long ago. We'll find them." And we did about 2 minutes later. They had apparently given up the search completely and were currently arguing very loudly with expressive hand gestures.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sighed at the same time. I looked at them all. "What, does this happen a lot?"

"Oh yeah." Miroku sighed again. "A lot would be an understatement." Sango added.

"It looks kinda like a lover's quarrel." I observed honestly, the four of us watching their argument, still not having been noticed by either of them.

Shippo scoffed. "Yeah, it would be if either of them we wise up and admit their feelings for each other." Miroku, Sango and I all looked down at Shippo with surprised looks on our faces. He looked back up at us with wide eyes. "What? I may be young but I understand how things work."

We all laughed, Shippo getting worked up thinking he was getting laughed _at_.

"I'm going home!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, catching all our attention.

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Go ahead!" And with that, Kagome stomped off while Inuyasha stomped off too but in the opposite direction.

"I'll go with Kagome and make sure everything's okay." Sango offered, running off to follow her.

"I guess we'll go check on Inuyasha, unless you think you can handle him yourself, in which case I'll catch up with Sango. They both become quite a handful when they get into fights."

"I'll be fine with Inuyasha, you can help Sango." Miroku nodded quickly before running off after her. Shippo whined. "I hate dealing with Inuyasha when he is mad! He always takes it out on me."

I smiled reassuringly while we headed off after Inuyasha. "Don't worry Shippo, I'll keep him in line." I got a little laugh out of him.

"Inuyasha!" I called after him as we started getting closer. He didn't look back, just kept stomping over to the river's edge, plopping down and staring into the water with his arms crossed. Shippo and I joined him, sitting down next to him, although Shippo stayed on the other side of me. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." He spat, not budging. Shippo stuck his head out from behind me. "You two were really going at it Inuyasha! Even for you two, that was a big fight."

"You know what you little twerp!" Inuyasha turned to Shippo, reaching a flexed claw out at him. I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "This isn't his fault, Inuyasha. If you tell us what happened, we might be able to help, but getting in a fight with us too is just going to make more people pissed off at you and your life a lot harder."

Inuyasha and Shippo were both staring at me like I just hit a lion in the nose for misbehaving. Inuyasha pulled his hand back, sulking. "Fine. Kagome's acting weird, like she was mad at me. I asked her what her problem was and she just exploded on me, started calling me name and insulting me. So I got mad right back at her."

"Did you figure out why she was mad?" I asked. Inuyasha shook his head no.

"She was probably mad because of you, Danny." Shippo chimed in. We both looked at him with surprise. "Well Inuyasha has been giving you more attention than her. Kagome gets all worked up like that when Inuyasha mentions Kikyo. Or sees her. Or talks to her. Pretty much anything to do with Kikyo gets Kagome upset. But I don't blame her, Kikyo creeps me out."

I sighed a little to myself, realizing that Shippo was obviously too young to understand matters of the heart. "Hey Shippo, can you do me a favor and go keep watch just in case Miroku and Sango try to come back and find us?"

He eagerly popped up and hurried off, happy to help. I turned back to Inuyasha, nudging him with my elbow. "Hey." He glanced over at me out of the corner of his eye but wouldn't turn away from the water. "Shippo doesn't know what he's talking about. He's still a little too young to understand a lot of things. I can talk to Kagome, and you have no reason to feel guilty about Kikyo. Just let Kagome cool off, and you should do the same. I'm sure this was all just one huge misunderstanding."

When I didn't get a response, I squeezed his shoulder before getting up and walking back over to Shippo, giving Inuyasha some privacy.


	18. Chapter 18

**So, in this chapter I'm going to hit a pretty realistic theme.**

**Girls do it all the time. I have many friends who do what Kagome does here.**

**And it kills me. **

**I express my feelings through Danny here.**

**You'll understand.**

**Enjoy.**

**xoxoxox**

Inuyasha eventually stopped sulking and came over and Shippo and I, suggesting we go to the Bone Eater's well, where we'd probably find everyone else. We got there by nightfall and sure enough Miroku and Sango were sitting against the well, looking discouraged.

"She's gone." Sango sighed when they saw us. Inuyasha was silent and Shippo whined a little. I walked over to the well and looked down to the bottom. Empty. So this was her hallowed out tree. I had to admit, climbing into a well to get home looked a little bit better than crawling into a tree. I loved my tree though.

"Are you going to go after her?" Miroku asked. "You know that is what she always waits for."

Inuyasha scoffed. "No way. We can wait for her to come back or go on without her."

Everyone shook their heads, looking even more discouraged.

The well is right near Kaede's village, where we ended up staying the night. The next morning was a lot of hanging around the well and village, waiting for Kagome. Well actually I was the only one waiting at the well. It just fascinated me, and I'd rather spend my time in the woods than a village. Miroku kept nagging Inuyasha to go in after her, and Sango kept commenting on how weird it was the Inuyasha hadn't gone and done it himself yet.

It was a whole 3 days later when I got fed up. Kagome wasn't coming back on her own and Inuyasha wasn't going after her on his own. I was wasting my time hanging around the well, not being able to collect any shards and getting no closer to getting the necklace off. Whether or not she was my favorite person I the world, Kagome was my training partner, and something needed to be done.

I stomped up to the well, looking down to the bottom for what must have been the thousandth time but now. I reached an arm down, and nothing happened. Taking a deep breath, I jumped in feet first.

Luckily the same thing happened then that happens when I climb into my tree. I fall through a limbo type area for a few moments before landing at the bottom. I looked up out the well, not seeing the same blue shy I had been under moments ago.

I climbed out, knowing I was back in the present, and after a little exploring knowing I was at Kagome's house. I heard a women from inside the large house outside the well call Kagome's name, followed by her responding. I hurried up to their door, knocking impatiently.

A sweet looking women old enough to be Kagome's mom and pretty enough to be in the same gene pool answered. "Is Kagome home? Friend from school." I smiled through my lie.

"Of course, come on in. She's right up the stairs." I walked past the woman until I was hidden in the stairwell and ran the rest of the way to her room, barging in.

She was sitting at her desk in a sweater and tan skirt doing what looked like math. She spun around in her swivel chair looking shocked to see me. "Surprise." I smiled sarcastically.

She gaped at me. "Danny? What are you doing here?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Oh you know, just thought I'd stop by and meet the family." I wondered over to look at the pictures on her walls of herself and various friends and family members. The women who had answered the door was in one of them. I pointed her out. "This your mom?"

"Yes. Danny, what's going on? Seriously."

I sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Let's see… what the fuck is going on?" My tone really wasn't hostile. I swear. "I don't know exactly what that argument was about, but it's been three days in the feudal era and everything is on hold while you're gone. Are you staying here?"

Kagome slumped her shoulders. "I know this is childish of me, he just makes me so mad sometimes. I need a break from all the madness. I shouldn't be putting everyone out like this though, you're right." She stood up, walking over to her closet and busily began pulling things out and stuffing them into the yellow backpack.

Excellent, now we can move on with our lives. I stood up, about to head back to the well and tell Kagome I'd wait for her, but Kagome starting talking before I could. "Danny?" She asked quietly, not looking back at me.

"Yeah?"

She paused before continuing. "I was really wishing he'd come after me."

"Huh?" I sat back down on the bed.

"Inuyasha. I haven't come back yet because I've been waiting for him to come after me. I just needed him to do something to assure me that he…" she trailed off.

This was one of those things I never understood. I figured there was something wrong with my wiring, because I've never at any point in my life waited around for a man to do anything for me, nor did I wish one would. Yeah, it may be a huge romantic gesture, but let's be honest, what's with romance? There are plenty of other things a guy can do that don't involve me waiting in my castle like Repunzel. I was tempted to refer Kagome to another teenage girl who could relate better, but didn't. Probably rude.

Kagome turned back, forcing a smile on her face but not fooling me. "Oh never mind. It's nothing."

I tried not to wince while I said, "No, Kagome, what's wrong. You can tell me." Reaching out wasn't in my job description, damn it.

Kagome walked over and sat down on the bed next to me. Shit. Closeness. Greaat. "It's just… Inuyasha and I would usually fight over Kikyo, I would storm off and go home, and the next day he'd come after me, and I'd feel reassured. But we get into a fight over you, and nothing. You're actually the one coming after me, which is really nice by the way, it's just ironic, you know?"

Oh, shit. I understood this, and wished I didn't. "Kagome…" I started, not knowing what to say. I took a deep breath and stood up, turning back to Kagome with my hands on my hip and feeling bold. "You know what? Forget it. I was going to apologize for being the reason you two fought, but what does it matter?" I reached a hand out to her. "What's important is that you realize that with or without Inuyasha, you are an amazing person with a lot of gifts, and you don't need anyone who keeps you waiting or needs to constantly reassure you."

Kagome looked up at me puzzled and shocked. I smirked down at her. "So are you better than that or what?"

After only a second's hesitation, she nodded with a smile and took my hand. I pulled her to her feet, then dropped her hand. "Let's go get us some jewel shards."


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy**

**xoxoxoxox**

I was sitting on the edge of the well, still in the present, waiting for Kagome to finish saying goodbye to her family and pack more food. I sat alone in her family's shrine, thinking that maybe there was a possibility Kagome and I could be friends. If she could just start defining herself from things other than Inuyasha, she'd prove to be a really amazing girl. I could already tell she'd be a good friend.

She came running down the steps with a large smile on her face. "Ready!" She declared. I smiled back before swinging my legs over the well's edge and dropping down through it.

I came out on the other side and started climbing out the well. Kagome had appeared at the bottom by the time I reached the top. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had come to the well right as I was helping pulling Kagome out.

"Kagome!" Shippo cheered.

"Welcome back." Miroku smiled. "Correct me if I am mistaken, but did Danny go get you?"

Kagome smiled. "Yep!" She turned to Inuyasha, smile disappearing. She nodded at him and said plainly. "No hard feelings about the fight."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and stuttered in surprise. "Y-yeah, of course."

She immediately smiled back at the rest of us again. "Alright, let's go! We have some Jewel Shards to find."

We had already lost three days, and it was another 2 days with absolutely no results. Kagome and I were practicing controlling our powers every night, which was helpful and the only productive thing happening. Kagome was able to focus her energy a bit more, but I was improving rapidly. It seemed I was getting more control and more power at the same time. I was starting to understand what everyone meant by my 'endless aura'. My supernatural energy just seemed to be growing stronger and more endless each day. Kagome was a good sport about it too. Her power wasn't getting any stronger, but she still was genuinely happy for me.

After a good session, Kagome and I headed back to where we had set up camp while she asked me questions about how to emanate spiritual energy. We arrived to a nice scene of everyone sitting around a fire and joking around at Inuyasha's expense. We sat down joining in.

Sango, Kagome, and I were all in tears from laughing so hard at Miroku and Inuyasha's expense in no time. The large fire was violently blown out all of a suddenly. Everyone went deadly quiet, Shippo jumping into Kagome's lap. Inuyasha and I stood up, his hand on his Tetsusaiga handle and mine on my bow. Sango soon followed, hoisting up her Hiraikotsu. The wind shifted significantly and every fiber of my being was sensing evil nearby. I glanced at Kagome. "You feel it too?" She nodded. Through our training, we've discovered we both can pass through barriers, spells, and illusions, and also sense evil auras and be unaffected by them.

Something suddenly crashed right into the firewood and we all scattered. Turning back, I saw a familiar ape costume. Naraku. I guess it's been too long since he's caused any trouble. The mask was facing me, and a hand slowly lifted up from under the costume. His extended hand suddenly shifted into a tree root like arm and shot forward at me. I shot a bow right at it, stopping it dead in its tracks. It would have taken all of him out if he hadn't jumped out of the way.

Kagura flew down on a feather off all things, but started attacking anyone that wasn't me. Fine by me. I had my eyes on someone else.

I loaded another bow, target locked on baboon man. He dashed forward with inhuman speed, but I had good eyes. I released the arrow, my red flames of energy shooting forward. He leapt in the air, 4 more demon arms shooting from his body, heading straight for me, but my arrow disintegrated them. I was reaching back for another bow was a sharp pain struck me from behind. I froze, gasping for air as I felt something large piercing my back in excruciating pain.

I fell to my knees, straining my neck to look behind me. A young boy dressed in slayer's clothing was staring at me expressionless, holding the chain that attached to the scythe protruding from by back.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled from somewhere nearby. I knew there was still fighting going on around me, but I couldn't speak or look to see where anyone was. My consciousness was swimming in and out. Sango yelled the name again, and I vaguely heard Inuyasha's voice yell out something too. Sango entered my vision, running towards the boy before my eyes fell shut and I began to fall forward to the earth.

Expect I never hit the ground. Inside I felt a pair of arms catch me right before I gently fell against a man's chest. It smelled like Inuyasha's tunic. The pain started to ease as my half conscious mind drifted to thoughts of him, but the sound of a chain being pulled and the unbearable pain of a blade being yanked from my back interrupted my brief relief.

I screamed into Inuyasha's tunic, barely hearing his swears of frustration. "Hang in there, Danny." His voice begged.

"Give it up, Inuyasha." A sinister man's voice sounding too close for comfort broke through my haze. I was beginning to actually become more conscious, despite my wish to just pass out.

"Fuck you, Naraku." He yelled, scooping me up and leaping into the air. I fought back a whimper of pain the slight jostling caused. I heard Inuyasha scream in pain and I was dropped from his arms.

The last thing I remembered was hitting the ground hard, and then everything went black.

I blinked my eyes. The room was dark, a small purple flame being the only light source. The room? Where was I? I struggled to breathe, deep breathes hurting my ribs. When I opened my eyes again I recognized what I was staring at was a ceiling.

I turned my head to see a man kneeling on the floor a few feet away, his back to me. He had long deep brown cascading hair flowing down his back.

I tried moving, my body hurting all over. I looked down at myself to find that I was lying on a mat under a blanket. My clothes had been taken and I was now only covered with medicinal wrap. I fought to sit up, a sharp pain in my back drawing a cry out of me. My back… what had happened?

The man turned himself around, showing himself. A sharp intake of breath upon seeing who he was made me whimper again. It was Naraku. I remembered what had happened.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it. You're body is fragile like a human's." He confessed flatly.

I scowled back at him. "I am human you bastard. Where is Inuyasha and the others."

A little filthy smile grew across his face. "Last I saw, he was lying face down in the woods."

I wanted to ring his neck right there. I fought to get up, pushing past the pain. Naraku didn't make any moves to stop me and I got to my feet. "Fuck you." I spat, leaning against the wall for support. Logically, I knew that there was no chance I could run away from this place, much less stand on my own two feet. However my guts told me to leave, now.

Naraku picked up a folded kimono from the floor. He offered it to me. "I don't know where you think you are hurrying off to, but I assume you want to cover yourself."

I snatched the fabric from him, regretting the violent movement. Sliding it on proved to be a challenge, and tying it shut was out of the question. Naraku stood up, looking down at me with predator's eyes. "Shall I help?" He took a step forward, reaching a hand out for the waist of the dress.

I hit it away, leaning back against the wall. "Don't touch me."

Suddenly Naraku was on top of me, a hand on either side on the wall, keeping my blocked in. His intense stare made me want to look away, but I gave him by best 'fuck you' look.

"So, my dear Dante, are you going to cooperate?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but the answer is no."

He smirked. "I know you have Shikon Jewel shards inside of you at this very moment, and I know that you attract them. So, either you willing collect the rest of the shards, or I'll cut you open and take the few you have now myself."

Now I felt sick to my stomach, not that I'd let him know that. "How about you back the fuck off and I won't kill you."

What he did next truly scared me out. He actually laughed. A full hearted, sinister, creepy guy laugh. "So much spunk for someone in your predicament."

Without another word I blasted him. The whole time, despite my physical pain, I had been building up one good shot of spiritual energy to throw at him, and he was close enough to receive the height of its power. He literally was shot off his feet and across the room. I ran as best as I could for the outside, adrenaline helping me past the pain.

I couldn't believe it when I got out of the castle and my feet hit solid ground. I wasn't in the clear but I got further than I thought my first attempt would get me. I was breathing hard and fighting past immense pain, not sure where I was running, or limping, but just heading for the surrounding woods.

I was half across the clearing when I fell. "Damn it!" I cursed with feeling, swearing as I started to scramble to my feet. Something grabbed my shoulder from behind and threw me on my back before I could though. Naraku was suddenly on top of me, his hands grabbing each of my wrists and pinning them to the ground. "You stupid wench." He cursed me.

I screamed in pain from him sitting on my weak body and for help. There was one name at the tip of my tongue, but I refused to yell it.

A large sword I knew very well swiped at Naraku and sent him flying off of me with amazing force. I felt tears start to pool in my eyes when I saw Inuyasha kneeling down next to me. "Danny! Are you alright?" Before I could answer, Inuyasha looked up to see Naraku starting to get back up, picked me up and hauled ass away from that horrible place.

It was a good 20 minutes of him running in silence with me in his arms before I manage to croak out, "he isn't following us."

He barely glanced down at me before he veered to the nearest river where he finally set me down. He carefully leaned me against a large rock, looking at me with immense concern. I finally got to get a good look at him too.

He looked tired, like he hadn't slept. It was still night time so couldn't imagine he missed that much sleep since the attack. But that wasn't the worst part. His robe was torn and blood stained, and he had scratches and bruises all over his body. I reached a hand out and touched his face and tears started to fill my eyes again, despite my aversion to them. I dropped my hand and looked down at my lap, trying my best to hide them.

"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha pressed, lifting my chin up so I had to look him in the eyes. The tears only started to run down my face.

"Because I thought you were- Naraku said… he made it sound like you were…" I didn't want to say the words. Damn it, since when had I gotten this soft?

Inuyasha suddenly but carefully pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him to, burying my face into him, trying to engrave his smell into my mind. "I know." He mumbled against the top of my head. "I thought the worst for you too."

I managed to stop the tears, and I pulled back to shoot Inuyasha smile to prove I was okay. "Thank you. You seem to keep having to come to my rescue. I'm sorry for that."

Inuyasha didn't smile back, just kept staring hard at me with a lot of concern all across his face. "Don't apologize you idiot. You're the first person I want to protect."

I gaped at him in touched disbelief. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and leaned forward to kiss him softly. He softened his lips into mine, placing a hand on the side of my waist. I sat back only wanting to cuddle back up against him and sleep. I didn't know how many hours I had been knocked out, but it's not the same as sleeping, which I still desperately needed.

"Inuyasha? How long was I there?" I asked.

He looked away from me, his hand still resting on my hip. "He took you last night."

"What?" I gasped. "I was there for a whole day?" Inuyasha nodded, looking defeated. "Inuyasha?" I asked again, sensing he was blaming himself.

"Hm?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"I'm really tired." I smiled softly at him when he looked back at me with surprise. He pulled off his fire rat robe and laid it on the ground, pulling me down on it with him. He wrapped his arms around me and I curled up into him, my face buried into his chest. His hold around me was a little too tight, as if he was afraid someone would try to take me in the night. Hey, the way my luck has been going that was really possible. I didn't say anything though. The pain was worth the security, and I was hoping when I woke up I'd be good as new.

I woke up cuddled closer to Inuyasha than I had been when I fell asleep. He was sound asleep too, apparently having needed to sleep as badly as I had. I softly kissed the bare part of his chest showing through his shirt. He was so warm.

Inuyasha moved, shifting a little and holding me tighter. "Inuyasha…" I whispered. "I can't… breathe…"

His eyes shot open and his arms immediately loosened. "Sorry." I looked innocently down me. I smiled up at him. "It's alright. You're grip just kept getting tighter and tighter through the whole night."

I saw the slightest blush on his face before he sat up and stretched. "How are you feeling?"

I sat up and took stock. "Okay, I think. My ribs still hurt, but everything else is a lot better." I looked up to see Inuyasha looking at me sadly again. "What? Stop giving me that pity look. I'm fine. It happened and it's done and it's no one's fault but Naraku's. How is everyone else? Did Sango know that boy who attacked me?"

Inuyasha nodded. "That was Kohaku, her little brother." My jaw dropped. _That_ was Kohaku? Of course! How could I forget? She had told me their tragic story before I just didn't remember his name. Inuyasha continued. "They're alright. She was actually able to keep him from going back with Naraku, and no one else got hurt. They are all at Kaede's helping Kohaku."

I nodded, relieved to hear no one else got hurt, but feeling guilty that they were involved in the first place. I gave Inuyasha one quick hard kiss before standing up and frowning at my outfit. "We need to leave so I can get this disgusting thing off." The kimono was actually very beautiful, but it was who it was from and what it represented that made it so terrible. Inuyasha stood up and pulled the dress off my shoulders, throwing it on the ground and handing me his red tunic. "Thanks."

I was dressed and about to leave with Inuyasha when we had another visitor.

Inuyasha's hand grabbed mine and pulled me back into him when I started to walk back towards the path. He pulled me up against the front of him and grabbed the side of my face, pulling me in for a deep and enthusiastic kiss. I winced a little from the jerking movements but didn't fault him for his sudden affection. I guess realizing that you could lose someone you cared for gets you kind of randy.

I pulled back from the kiss smiling. "Come on, the others are waiting." I spun around, still holding his hand and started to pull him after me when I froze in my steps.

Koga was standing at the edge of the woods, staring at me with his arms crossed and face full of hate. When it rained, it poured.

"K-Koga." I mumbled not believing my eyes. The last words Koga had ever spoke to me were along the line of 'I never want to see you again'. Worst of all, he never actually knew Inuyasha and I had anything going on. That little public display definitely confirmed any suspicions he had.

I felt Inuyasha step forward, pushing himself against my back. I could only imagine the look he was giving him. Koga didn't make any moves toward us, and didn't move his eyes off of me.

"We need your help."


	20. Chapter 20

**MWAHAHA!**

**Sorry for that outburst. I just finished writing the chapter that is after this one. Gonna wait a day or two to post it though, while I write the rest.**

**The ^ up there, is because Koga is back, and he is saucier than ever my friends.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxox**

"What?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"That pack needs you." Koga repeated coldly.

"What's wrong?" I started forward towards Koga, figuring he wasn't going to be the one to make the first move. Inuyasha yanked me back. I glared back at him. "Inuyasha!"

He wasn't looking at me, though. He was still giving Koga a death-stare. "Yes, Koga, what could have possibly gone wrong that only Danny could help you?" His question definitely lacked concern. It was more of an accusation.

"I'm not talking to you, _mutt._" He spat, then turned back to me. "Danny, can we talk?"

"Of course." I nodded, yanking my arm out of Inuyasha's grip. "I'll be right back." I mumbled coldly to him, fairly angry now.

Koga and I didn't go far. Honestly Inuyasha could probably hear everything, he just couldn't see us. Koga turned back to me, keeping only a good two feet between us, once we had put some space between us and the angry dog demon. "Danny, Naraku has taken several members of our pack."

"What!" I gasped.

"They have been missing for a few days. Kagura just came to me last night and said the only way to get them back was… was to bring you. Of course I've been trying to get them back myself, but it's no use. They are nowhere near anyplace I'll be able to find, and our people- my people have been searching since the minute they were taken."

I stared down at my feet for a minute and let immense guilt wash over. Closing my eyes and breathing in deeply, praying my head wouldn't explode, I knew there was no question what I would do. "Of course, Koga." I looked back up at him, actually meeting him in the eyes.

His hands suddenly grabbed my upper arms, and he squeezed hard while desperately meeting my eyes back. "There is no chance I will ever hand you over to him. I just need you there. Trust me, Danny. I know we've been through… a lot, and I'm not saying we're okay, but no matter what you have to believe that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Inuyasha walked out from between the trees, arms crossed and scowling. "Heh." He scoffed. "This sounds a lot more like a love confession then asking for help."

I felt Koga's hands squeeze a little tighter on my arms as he started to growl at him. I glared at Inuyasha. "Stop it. There is not a chance I won't go and help him, whether or not Koga would willingly hand me over to Naraku or not, so you can either come and help, or go back to Kagome and the others and I'll meet up with you later. You're choice."

"I think you should go back to your friends." Koga added to the shocked Inuyasha. "You'll just get in the way. I don't want anyone there who doesn't want members of my pack back as badly and Danny and I do." He looked back at me, but still continued talking to Inuyasha. "They were, after all, _our_ pack not too long ago. She was my mate. Those feelings don't just go away."

I was staring up into his eyes, frozen to the ground. Koga really knew how to mess with your head, how to use those beautiful baby blues against you, and that is a scary ability.

Inuyasha suddenly lunged for Koga, a solid punch landing on his cheek. I was released as he skidded a few feet to the side, the force behind the punch being that strong. Koga immediately turned into a ready to pounce stance, snarling at Inuyasha.

"Stop!" I yelled, jumping between them and facing Inuyasha.

An arm wrapped around me from behind, and Koga nuzzled his face into my neck. "It bothers you, doesn't it? Knowing she was mine." He smiled as he spoke and I saw him look up just enough to stare at Inuyasha as he rubbed his lips against my neck. "That every curve of her body has already been explored by me, as her scent has mixed with mine."

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha screamed, jumping forward again. Koga was ready this time, scooping me up and running off as fast as he possibly could, which was faster than Inuyasha.


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy**

**xoxoxox**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at Koga a good half an hour later. He had stopped to get a drink of water and appease my constant struggling. I didn't take being whisked away well.

"He was fucking asking for it. He's lucky that's all I did." He replied, eyes closed as he sat beside the river.

"I'm the one you're mad at, Koga. Take your anger out on me. Teasing him like that and using me as if I were a piece of meat was too far."

"I think I should be the one to decide what is too far. Oh and no, Inuyasha is the one I am mad at. I'm still not entirely happy with you… but that's different."

"How?" I sighed, placing my hands on my hips and staring down at him.

He opened his eyes and got up, turning to me before he answered. "Because I loved you."

I was speechless for the first time in the last 30 minutes. I quickly looked down, not wanting to meet those intense eyes. "Koga- I…"

"I get it, Danny. You don't need to try and explain. That's just how it is though, so no matter what you do, I won't hate you. I may want to slap you senseless, but I'll never be able to let any harm come to you. I need you right now, and all I was going to do was ask, but then when he saw me before you did, and he grabbed you like that…" he looked away back to the river. "Maybe it was immature, or maybe it was the wolf in me that still sees you as my mate, but that is how I reacted. So we can either dwell on it or get back to the caves."

I stared at him for a few seconds in silence, processing. "Alright." I sighed. One of the things that made Koga a great Alpha was his logical reasoning. He could talk his way in or out of anything and always seemed to have some amazing reasoning behind everything he did. This was no different. And in all reality, his reaction was only to be expected in that situation between two alpha canines, a mate, and love…

"Koga…" I spoke softly to the demon staring at the river. "I- I loved you too. I don't know if it was the same way you did, but I did, and still do I think. I probably always will. You… are family." Not literally obviously, but emotionally he was there for me like family would be.

He looked back at me for a split second before walking forward and engulfing me in a long, tight hug. I hugged back, realizing how much I actually missed him. I never planned on running away and falling in love with someone else. I had even thought I would come back to the caves after some time. Everything had just grown into this mess, like a snowball rolling down a hill.

Koga and I arrived at the caves soon after, just reaching night fall. There was a swarm of Naraku's insects hovering above the grounds. When they seemed to notice us, they slowly started flying up the mountain.

"Do we follow them?" I asked.

Koga shrugged. "I honestly don't know where else to go."

Koga picked me up, sans my complaints believe it or not, and started speeding up the mountain.

Sure enough at the top we found the poison insects hovering around what looked to be like Naraku, but who knew if it was really him or just a puppet.

I started to try and crawl out of Koga's arms, but he wouldn't set me down. "Naraku!" He yelled. "Where are my comrades?"

Suddenly a giant white feather came floating from above, holding Kagura and three of the pack's members. She chuckled, looking down at us.

"Dante, my dear." Naraku smiled over, staring at me dead in the eyes. "For once, you come to me. I am flattered."

I scoffed, and prepared a rebuttal, but good old Koga beat me to it. Just like old times. "Fuck you! She's not going to you for shit! We just needed to lure your cowardly ass out of hiding."

Koga set me down and lunged before Naraku could respond. I quickly started running back down the side of the mountain, back to Koga's and my old den. Sure enough, one of my bows and bunch of arrows were there.

Scooping them up, I hurried back outside, only to be stopped abruptly by Kagura.

"Do us all a favor," she smiled, flinging her fan at me. Dirt and rocks were blown at me hard, and I was forced to throw my arms up as a shield and cover my eyes. "Don't bother fighting and give up."

I opened my eyes right before being slammed back into the cave by more of Kagura's wind. This time it hurt. As in there was a giant bloody gash across my stomach. Who knew wind could be so lethal.

I winced and struggled to stand back up. Her hand was suddenly grasping my throat. I shot out as much energy as I could focus, which turned out to be enough to send Kagura flying back out the cave.

I got up quickly, then immediately fell back down, clutching my stomach. Between my back still healing and my new gash in front, this was bad.

I looked down at the wound. Lots of blood, but not too deep. Just ripped the muscles, luckily no organs. Yeah, lucky was the word I was looking for.

I started crawling out the cave, bow and arrow in one hand, bloody stomach in the other. There was no chance I was going to be able to stand straight up. Stomach muscles are important, and having them torn doesn't bode well for fighting. I looked around to find Kagura, but didn't see any sign of her. Instead, I saw the three pack members running towards me.

"Danny!" They yelled, hurrying over to me. "Thank goodness you're back. Koga has been a mess without you, and then Naraku came. It's been awful."

I fought back a groan by gritting my teeth through the pain. "Get in the caves and don't you dare come back out."

"B-but Danny-" one of them started to question me.

"Now!" I screamed. They didn't question me again, they just ran. Good. This didn't need to involve them.

Naraku, sans the baboon costume appeared in front of me. "Oh, what a pity." He sighed, kneeling down in front of me and grabbing my chin, forcing my gaze to meet his. "We really must do something about this weak body of yours. You always seem to be getting hurt."

I started to raise one of my arrows to plunge into him, but he grabbed my wrist, squeezing until I started to hear cracking and I dropped the arrow. I screamed out in pain as he stood up, dragging me up by the arm into a standing position. My wounds were too much, and I was still losing blood.

"My only hesitation," he smirked down at me, wrapping his other arm around my back and pressing me against his body, making me cry out again, "is that if I rip you open to get the jewel shards, they may not be there. Then what will I do?"

I craned my neck back, meeting him in the eyes and hissed. "Fuck- you…"

He chuckled. "We'll see. But until then, I have a proposition for you…" He suddenly leapt into the air, landing us both down back at the top of the mountain. He looked over at Koga, who was laying face down on the ground, apparently unconscious. "Here is the deal," he started. "I could easily kill this wolf, as I could have killed Inuyasha the other night I struck him down. Instead, I choose to take you and spare them. This is the last time I will spare any life, my Dante. You have 5 days to come to my castle which will be 2 miles north of the tree you travel through. If you do not, I will kill both your wolf and your dog, and any other pet you obtain."

I was staring at Koga the whole time, trying to pull free of Naraku and go to him, with little success. Naraku grabbed my face roughly and turned it to his. "My patience is running thin, dear Dante. Do not keep me waiting long."

And he disappeared, leaving me collapsing to the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ah! This took me a long time to upload! My apologies.**

**I have to next on already so never fear. Should be up by tonight, if not tomorrow morning. :)**

**Enjoy**

**xoxoxox**

I had managed to crawl to Koga with great difficulty. When I reached him I grabbed his shoulders and starting to shake him into consciousness. "Koga? Koga!"

He grunted, pushing himself up and looking at me. "That bastard knocked me out. He didn't even try to fight me- Danny? Jesus." He swore, seeing my condition. "I'm so sorry Danny…" he mumbled, scooping me up and running back down into our old cave before I could respond.

He laid me down on our- his bed, and rummaged through the pile of bandages and first aid I had brought back for the pack a while ago.

"Koga," I started, sitting up. He ran back over to me and gently pushed me back down, his eyes full of something I couldn't place. "Koga, I'll be okay, really. This isn't your fault."

He knelt beside me reached down, starting to lift my shirt, but I quickly swatted his hands away. He gave me the nastiest glare that told me I should have just let him do it.

"Are you kidding me? So what, now that you're with _him_ I can't even see an inch of skin, even to help you? Un-fucking-believable, Danny." He slammed his fist down, making me jump. I'm usually all for arguing, but I was in a pretty vulnerable state right now.

He leaned his face down to mine, tangling a hand into a fistful of my hair. "I've seen every inch of you Danny, don't you get it? You're engraved into my mind. Every, fucking, inch. Don't you remember me inside of you? My hands on you? You writhing beneath me in pleasure?" His free hand grabbed a fist full of Inuyasha's tunic and yanked it open. I stayed silent, staring into those eyes inches from mine, not breathing.

He pulled away and picked the bandaged and gauze back up, refocusing his attention back onto my wound. I still had wrap around my chest from earlier, covering me, but now I needed more around my waist.

I looked away from him as he started cleaning up the blood. "You have an interesting way of making a point." My voice sounded a little cold, but mostly tired.

"There's only one way to get a point across to you, Danny, and that's by shocking you."

I whipped my head around to glare at him, indignant that he had just manipulated me like that, but hesitated when I saw him smiling to himself. It was a little smile, but it was warm and reminded me of the old Koga enough to keep me from a rebuttal.

After cleaning me up, applying medicine, and wrapping the wound shut, I was good as new… sort of. He helped me sit up, and slowly helped pull the tunic back up to my shoulders. He wouldn't look at me, just his hands as he carefully tied it closed.

"Koga…" I whispered, scared of meeting his eyes again, but knowing I needed to.

"Danny, I can't." He sighed.

I reached a hand out and cupped his face. He stopped moving his hands, letting them rest on my waist as he finally looked up and met my eyes. Sure enough, that gaze held a lot. It held pain and memories and love and loss. I had to get this out.

"Koga… I am so sorry…" I whispered.

Koga's face moved closer to mine. "I know." He whispered back, moving closer. The hands on my hips pulled me closer to him, making me have to bend my neck back to keep eye contact.

I was having one of those moments where it feels like your mind is moving a mile a minute, but no thoughts are being produced. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing. His lips were not even an inch away from mine now. He gave me plenty of time to pull away, to stop this, but I didn't. I let those lips meld into mine.

The kiss was deep, and it was bittersweet. It was a nostalgia kiss, the kind you thought you'd never share with this person again, but you somehow are. He broke the kiss only to follow it with another, and another. I was lying back down, Koga holding himself above me, his tongue jetting in and out of my mouth, fighting mine for room.

I was holding either side of his face, pulling his face to mine, afraid he'd move away. Despite any pain I found myself able to arch my back, pressing against him.

He moved his lips to my neck, biting at the nape firmly. I cried out, tears running down my face. I wasn't sure if they were tears of pain, ecstasy, or sadness. He proceeded to suck, hard, making me squirm and moan beneath him. Just a few more seconds, I thought. This needed to stop, but I wanted to be with him again.

I started to realize how much I loved him. And I thought about how much I loved Inuyasha. How did this happen?

He released my neck, pulling back to look at my tear streaked face. He sat back, giving me room to get up. I pushed past the pain as best as I could, which wasn't much, and managed to walk a few feet away from what just happen. I hugged myself, and started crying. Really crying. I felt Koga walk up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face into my shoulder. He hugged me and gently hushed me, telling me over and over that it would be alright.

By the time Inuyasha showed up, I had gotten past my little break down. The sun was starting to set as he came pounding into our cave.

"You lousy, sorry, excuse for a demon! Who the fuck do you think you are, grabbing Danny and running off like that!" Saying he was mad was an understatement.

"Inuyasha –" I started to try to explain, but was cut off by Koga.

"Yeah yeah, quit your whining." He waved his hand at him, as if swatting him away. "We got our pack back, without your help. Let Danny spend the night here, then get out." He sat down on his bed, arms crossed. I stared at him in awe, and Inuyasha was speechless in his own way too.

"But, what- wait, what happened? Danny!" He rushed over to me, grabbing my shoulders and turning me this way and that, looking me over. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I scowled up at him, taking his hands off of me. "I'm fine Inuyasha, just tired." I said, stepping back away from his grasp and walked over to the entrance of the cave. "I'll be sleeping in my old den."

Inuyasha followed me down to our temporary room suspiciously. When we got there I immediately laid down in bed. I could feel Inuyasha's eyes on my as he stood behind me.

"Okay. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, void of emotion.

"You pulled away from me, you won't look at me, and you won't tell me how hurt you really are. I saw how hard walking was for you just now."

I sat up, turning to face Inuyasha. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't hard for me to actually look up at him. He looked pissed and concerned. I wish he just looked pissed. It wasn't that I felt bad about kissing Koga. Inuyasha and I weren't actually in a relationship, lord knows he still had baggage with Kikyo and Kagome to sort out before any of that is possible. No, it was because I was really in love with both of them. I didn't know how this happened, and I didn't know how to handle it. I thought Koga was just important to me, a person whole would always hold a place in my heart in a different way. But love?

"Inuyasha…" I spoke quietly.

"Come here." He ordered. I looked up at him confused. "Come, here." He repeated himself, softer now. He walked over to me and helped me up. Now that there wasn't much point in hiding my injuries, I let my face show how much moving hurt.

He steadied me, face full of concern as his hands moved to the belt of this red tunic I was still wearing. He untied it, opening it up enough to see the new bandages. I winced as he lightly touched my stomach. "How bad is it?"

I bite my lip, ready to shrug but deciding against it. "Not too bad. It'll take about as long for this to heal as my back probably."

Inuyasha cupped the side of my face, looking at me sadly. I saw his eyes do a double take to my shoulder, then go wide. I suddenly realized it wasn't my shoulder that caught his attention.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked, brushing his fingers over Koga's mark on the nape of my neck.

I pulled back a little too quickly, and covered the mark with my hand. "It's nothing."

"Did Naraku do that? That's just a bruise, right?" He pressed, his voice demanding answers but pleading for a certain kind.

I sat back down on the bed, and let my hand fall. With a deep breath I told him the truth. "No."

"No?"

"No. Koga… um…" I wasn't trying to think of an excuse, I was just too tired to get into it. Inuyasha walked over and knelt down in front of me, placing his hands on my knees.

"Danny. I can't just turn the other way with this. I don't know exactly what happened, and I will want to know, but… but you need rest. So, get to sleep before I change my mind. I'll be outside."

And with that, Inuyasha got up and left the cave, leaving me shocked and relieved before collapsing onto the bed and immediately falling into a deep, deep sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**INUYASHA AND KOGA THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW **

**EXTRA CHAPTER NOT ESSENTIAL**

**So this is like an in between the chapters chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**AND**

**I am sorry it took so long. I had this waiting for you guys, but I've been out of town all week and just got back this afternoon.**

**I'll try to write quickly and make up for it!**

**Enjoy.**

**xoxox**

Inuyasha poked his head back into Danny's cave after having been sitting outside it for a good ten minutes. _Good, _he thought, _asleep._

He hurried back over to Koga's den. He had been seething, filled with rage from that little mark on Danny's neck. She didn't understand though. She probably thought it was just some little hickey, but Inuyasha knew better. Any demon, especially canine, would know that mark means something.

While he was sitting outside the cave, he was doing everything in his power not to explode. He had to keep away from Danny until she was better. He had to.

He thought about what if he had seen Kagome with Koga's mark on her. He had to admit, even though he didn't want to, Koga and Inuaysha had had their fights over Kagome, and a mark on her would have been a blow to his ego. He knew exactly how he would have handled it. He would have been enraged as he was now, so much that he would have screamed at Kagome, called her some names and told her to get lost. If she was so into Koga, why stay with him? Then he would have kicked Koga's ass the next time he saw him.

This was different though. All Inuyasha could think of was that damned mark on Danny's unusually pale skin. Her skin… it wasn't as healthy and bronzed as usually. It was white from all the blood she had lost the past few days. She had bruises all over, and the bandages… the bandages were covering wounds Inuyasha knew he couldn't bare to see. He tried for the life of him to remember the last time he saw her eat, then cursed himself for not taking the time to make her.

Then after all this, his rage, while still there, was pacified by the sickening churning in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't possibly yell at Danny now. Of course she was a strong woman, and would never back down from an argument or fight. She'd yell back, try to straighten things out and put him in his place, but that fire in her was dim. The dimmest Inuyasha had ever seen it, and he couldn't imagine risking putting that fire out.

That was the different between Danny and Kagome, or any other women Inuyasha knew. Koga had marked her, and every nerve in his body screamed for revenge and justice, but he wouldn't put her through anything more.

And that brought him to the entrance of Koga's cave, marching in with a deadly scowl on his face. "Koga." He barked.

Koga was still sitting on his bed, this time lying back with his hands behind his head, lounging. "What do you want, mutt face?" He grunted.

"What do you think?" He spoke with no emotion, surprising Koga more than screaming bloody murder would have.

He sat up, squinting at him. "What, Inuyasha? Out with it."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I saw a little mark on Danny's neck just now." Koga's eyes widened slightly with realization then went back to their nonchalant stare, and he leaned back as well. "She's sleeping right now, and I didn't say anything to her about it, which is why I'm here."

"Alright, dog breath, you're pissed, I get it. Although you are taking it well. I'm shocked. Not impressed, but shocked. Listen, you of all people understand why I did that, for more than one reason. The first one being, you're a dog demon, well half demon, but you know what it's like when you wanna claim a woman as yours. The second reason being, you know Danny. I wouldn't expect you to give up without a fight if she left you, so you should understand why I sure as hell am not."

Inuyasha listened quietly, letting the rage boil up inside him and for the first time in his life not immediately releasing it all.

"Nothing's changed, fur ball. She's still going to be leaving with you in the morning, and I'll just be memories from a former life to her. But…" He bounced off the bed and strode over to Inuyasha until he was standing in front of him, arms also crossed. "I will always be here for her if she decides to return. _That_ is what that mark was about. She was mine once, and it's up to her if she wants to be mine again. So, I trust you will be fighting like hell to keep her by your side, happy and safe. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked back at Koga in awe, almost all anger washing away. Koga had never used Inuyasha's actual name before, and this almost sounded like Koga's strange way of backing off, or at the very least handing her over with a warning. Inuyasha quickly regained composure, then nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

**Yeah... I have no excuse for my extreme lack of updates.**

**All I can say is I promise I will try my best to do better.**

**For those of my readers who stick around, I thank you and don't deserve you.**

**Much love**

**xoxoxox**

I seemed to fade back into consciousness. I laid with my eyes shut for a few minutes, trying to replay everything that had happened. This was the first time in a long time I slept as long as I needed to. I've definitely had more comfortable sleeps, but considering all my wounds this was probably the best I could ask for.

I opened my eyes to see my familiar den. Nostalgia bubble up inside me, making me both sad and happy at the same time. I was happy to be back here, but I knew I was going to be leaving too soon.

I felt something shift against my back and realized Inuyasha was lying with me. "You finally awake?" His voice sounded slightly groggy, as though he had just woken up too.

I started to twist around to face him, but winced and took a sharp inhale of air when my whole body protested the movement with a horrible shooting pain. I was unbelievably sore.

Inuyasha sat up and started rubbing my back. "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

I raised a hand up to him and slightly nodded my head while gritting my teeth. Inuyasha took my hand and gently raised me up into a sitting position, then wrapped his arm around me and let me rest against him.

"You're not ready to travel yet." He stated.

"No, I'll be fine. It's just early morning soreness." I assured him, focusing on his wonderful smell as I nuzzled against his white shirt.

He inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh. "Whatever you say, Danny. At least let me carry you." I lifted my head to look him in the eye and object, but he quickly put his hand on my head stopping me, and cut me off. "I know you don't need me too, but just humor me."

"Food!" Koga's voice called from outside the den. I looked up to see him walking in with a basket of fruit. I smiled at him, having flashbacks of when Koga would yell at me for not eating enough. He'd get my favorite fruit and bitch and moan about how alphas don't go picking berries the whole time I ate. Koga smirked at me softly before regaining his neutral mug and placing the basket down on the bed next to Inuyasha and me.

"Nice to see you smiling." He stated, handing me an apple. "Still don't look very good though."

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes, taking a large bite out of the fruit. I felt my stomach start to moan in neglected anger. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"You know you can stay longer if you need to." Koga offered.

I shook my head and swallowed. "You know I'd love to but then I might never leave." I kidded. "But really I have a lot of time to make up for."

Koga just shook his head and smiled at me. I noticed him locking eyes with Inuyasha for a moment, but couldn't place what the look he gave him meant. "Come say goodbye before you leave." He said blandly before exited from the den.

"What was that about?" I asked Inuyasha, taking another bite of fruit and looking up at him.

He reached for some food and shrugged it off. "No idea."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but let it go. I had a feeling it was some alpha dog issue that I didn't want to know about anyways.


	25. Chapter 25

After a leisurely breakfast, I finally convinced Inuyasha I was ready to go. I begrudgingly had to take a piggy back ride from him though. "Put me down at Koga's so I can say goodbye really quick at least."

He grumbled something inaudibly but headed over to his cave. I was surprised when he set me down outside its entrance and started walking away. "Just call for me when you're ready."

Shocked, I gaped at him as he hopped off the mountain. I couldn't believe he was giving me privacy, especially after the hickey incident. He still hadn't said anything about it either. What the hell is going on?

I tried pushing my confusion aside and walked into Koga's den. "Hey." I smiled at him sitting on his bed. He jumped up and rushed over to me, helping me walk over to his bed and sit down. I guess my limp looked worse than I thought. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Not amazing."

He raised his eyebrows at me in surprise. "Wow, I'm shocked. You usually never admit to being anything under 100%."

I laughed a little, looking down at my hands resting in my lap. "So… I just wanted to tell you we're heading out." Koga sat in silence, but I felt his eyes on me. "Um… thank you for the bandages, and I am sorry about this mess with Naraku. I hate that you got involved."

"It isn't your fault. He has messed with my pack before." I looked up as he said this, meeting his beautiful blue eyes. He expression was intense, almost cautious.

"Still… you know I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me… I would do anything to stop it."

"Hey," Koga said, reaching a hand up to cup my cheek, "you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself, just like I know you can."

I smiled, looking at his chin now because staring into his eyes was becoming too serious for me. "Also, Koga… about last night…" I started, not really knowing what I wanted to say. "I- I guess I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that… or I mean, I don't want you to feel-"

"Don't apologize." Koga ordered. "I know what that was. I'm not sitting here thinking you've decided to stay. You haven't even gotten that necklace off of you, and it sounds like you have gotten into even more trouble since you left. Which, by the way, I am furious about." I looked back into his eyes when he had gone silent for a moment. "What happened last night," he started again, "happened because I love you, and that isn't going to change, alright?"

I nodded and placed my hand over his, still cupping my cheek. "Koga, I-" I started to confess but was cut off by Koga's lips. He kissed me hard, and I simply let my eyes shut and melted into the kiss. It was one long, and hard goodbye kiss, and when he pulled away I knew he understood what I was going to say.

"I plan on seeing you again soon you know, so stay in one piece." He said before sliding his arm beneath my leg and scooping me up.

"Koga!" I yelled at him, pushing against his chest as he walked out of the cave. He was smirking devilishly as he set me back down on the ground outside. He tucked a stand of hair behind my ear, and then took off in a whirlwind of air.

I stared after him for a moment before calling for Inuyasha.


	26. Chapter 26

I let Inuyasha carry me on his back back to the group. He told me they were residing at Kaede's while he went after me.

"So what happened back there?" Inuyasha asked while walking back to the village at a surprisingly casual pace. I figured it was because it would make it easier and give us more time to talk.

I tensed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"With Naraku." He answered, furrowing his eyebrows back at me.

"Oh," I was afraid he meant with Koga, "not much honestly. I was preoccupied with Kagura most the time honestly. Koga handled Naraku for the most part."

"But Koga got his pack members back. Did wolf breath actually manage to beat him? Must have been a puppet." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Probably was a puppet, but no. Kagura and Naraku just kind of roughed us up a bit and left." I intentionally left out the part where Koga got knocked unconcious. I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't need more ammo to tease Koga with.

"Hmm..." He hummed. "Doesn't sound like Naraku. He usually has a purpose. Did he at least take Koga's jewel shards in his legs?"

That suprised me. "Koga has jewel shards? I didn't even know that. He didn't saw anything about Naraku taking anything to me..." I pondered off.

"That doesn't make much sense, Danny. I heard Koga say Naraku would't return the wolves unless Koga brought you."

Why won't he let this go? I wasn't sure what I was going to do about Naraku's threat. Until I did, I wasn't go to tell anyone, even Inuyasha. "I don't know Inuyasha," I shrugged, "he must have just been playing mind games or something."

Inuyasha was silent for a bit, and I was hoping this meant he was going to accept it. "Well, different topic..." He grumbled. Phew. "You going to explain your side of the story of what happened between you and Koga?" Damnit. Maybe we could go back to talking about Naraku?

"Um..." I hesitated. "You still want to talk about that?"

"Danny, I told you we would talk about it later. I can't just let this go." His voice sounded slightly more annoyed this time.

I sighed. "Inuyasha... I just..." I wasn't really prepared for this. That kiss with Koga made me realize I still might have more feelings for him than just friendship. But I knew how strong my feelings for Inuyasha were. I had never been in this situation before, caring this much for two people at once. Until now I didn't even think it was possible.

Inuyasha stopped and set me down on the ground. I stepped back slightly concerned when he turned around to face me, arms crossed.

"Listen Danny," he scowled at me, "I talked to Koga while you were sleeping." I opened my mouth to object but he continued, stopping me. "Don't get all worked up, obviously I didn't start a fight, even though that may have been one of my intentions on the way over. Koga just made it clear how he feels about you. I don't like it, and I don't like whatever happened between you two, but you need to tell me now if you still have feelings for him."

Aside from being unprepared for this conversation, I was also thrown off guard by how level headed Inuyasha was sounding through all of this. I mean yes his voice held anger and impatience, but just the fact that he was giving me a chance to explain was way more mature than I was expecting.

"I honestly don't know Inuyasha..." I answered, looking down at my feet. I didn't want to look at this angry, beautiful eyes when I said that. "But I know how I feel about you Inuyasha." I said firmly with much more confidence. "But I am here with you Inuyasha!" I looked back up to him, feeling more spunky. "And for the record you and Kikyo still have a lot of baggage so don't you start getting all outraged about Koga!"

"Hey! Why are you yelling at me?" He yelled back, grabbing my shoulders. "I know I have no right to leave you over Koga marking you."

"Marking me?" I questioned, my tone much calmer. "You mean the hickey?"

Inuyasha straightened up with a sigh, letting his hands fall off my shoulders. "That isn't just a hickey, Danny. He marked you. It's a territorial thing amonsgt wolf demons... or dogs for that matter."

Damn it, Koga. I shouldn't be surprised by this. Koga would make some sexist, territorial gesture without my knowing. "Damn it." I swore outloud. "How are you not more upset about all of this?" I asked him.

"I was, but you're right Danny." He looked down at me seriously. "I have a lot of my own issues you have already had to put up with, with both Kikyo and Kagome." My jaw dropped at with addmission. "So Koga fighting for you right now, that's only fair."

I stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then lunged into a hug. He made a surpsied 'umpf' sound when I collided into him. "What are you doing?" He asked, taken aback.

"Hugging you, idiot." I said giving him a tight squeeze. "You're just full of all these pleasant surpises today." I smiled.

"What's that suppose to me?" he asked offended, but still wrapped his arms around me in reciprocation.

"You are just being really... well, mature about all of this."

Inuyasha scoffed, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me back to make eye contact. "Don't get me wrong Danny, I will never let that smelly dirt bag have you. If he tries to pull any more crap with you I am going to kick his ass." This souded a lot more like him. "I've accepted he is going to fight for you too, but I am going to fight a hundred times harder."

I couldn't help but smile. I knew I had to figure my feelings out and couldn't go on stringing two men along, but honestly it was nice knowing a man I was sure about my feelings for would work this hard for me. And besides, as long as Inuyasha didn't have things worked out with Kagome and Kikyo, I wouldn't feel that bad.

Inuyasha turned around a knelt back down, waiting for me to hop on. I did so, and he continued towards the village, this time quite a bit faster.


	27. Chapter 27

We finally got back to the village, meeting up with the rest of the group. Shippo jumped into my arms with excitement when Inuyasha put me down. Inuyasha grumbled something as he sat down in Kaede's. "We missed you Danny!" Shippo yelled. "Are you alright? You were gone for so long."

"Yes." Miroku said, getting up from sitting with Sango and the young boy who has literally stabbed me in the back. "You seem to have a knack for finding trouble."

I frowned slightly. I didn't like how many times I have been told that by now. "I'm alright. Been a crazy few days, but there is minimal damage." I smiled, patting my stomach still covered in bandages.

"You should let Kaede look at those." Kagome said, who was still sitting with Sango. She was sipping tea and not really looking at me. Bad mood possibly? I was hoping we'd be past this...

"Danny," Sango started, "this is my little brother, Kohaku." The young boy stood up and lowered his head.

"I am sorry about your back, ma'am."

I smiled at the boy. "Call me Danny, and don't sweat it. Takes more than that to stop me." I teased. I remembered what Inuaysha told me about Kohaku and how Naraku has been controlling him. There was no way I'd be able to hold that against the kid. Plus, I had only been back a few minutes and I could already tell how much happier Sango seemed than usually.

It was almost night fall, so we all decided to stay in the village another night before getting on our way. I sat with the group eating food and filling them in on the past few day's shenanigans while Inuyasha sat in the corner of the room. I felt out a bit. Well actually a lot. I only told them about Inuaysha saving me from Naraku's and then Koga asking for my help. I didn't go into the various spats between Inuyasha and Koga, or even that Koga said Naraku was holding his pack hostage in exchange for me. The events I did tell them seemed to be exciting enough that they didn't pry for more information.

"Well, I for one would love a bath." Kagome annonced, standing up. "Sango, Danny, you wanna come to the hot spring with me?"

We both agreed but Inuyasha stopped me. "I think you should have Kaede look at your wounds first." he scowled, back to his old grumpy self.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I feel fine though." I knew he was right, I just didn't like being told to do so.

"I'll meet you guys there." I smiled at the girls as they walked out.

"I think I'll take a dip too." Miroku smiled nefariously "In a different hot spring, of course." He glanced between Inuaysha and I before walking out. "I'll get Kaede for you... Shippo, would you like to come?"

"Sure!" he piped, trailing after him. This left Inuyasha and I alone again. I got up, walking over to my bag of clothes in the corner.

"Probably about time I gave this back." I smiled, tugging on Inuaysha's red tunic I was still wearing.

"You left a lot out when recalling the past few days." Inuaysha stated, eyes closed as he sat crisscross against the wall.

"Well I didn't think you'd appreciate them knowing about our business between Koga and us. Feel free to fill them in when they get back." I teased.

"You know that isn't what I mean." Inuyasha growled, getting up and walking over to me. He reached out for the red belt holding the tunic closed and started to untie it. "You left out that Naraku took the wolf demons because of you."

I felt my face start to heat up as Inuyasha slid his shirt of of me. I was left in my underwear and the dressing for my wounds. I was covered, by not much. He ran his hand over the wrap around my stomach, looking hard that it.

"I- I just didn't want to worry them." I stuttered. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. I shivered when he ran a hand down my back.

"How's this wound?" He asked, lightly brushing where Kohaku's attack was.

"Pretty good actually. It doesn't even hurt to the touch it seems. I hate to admit it but whatever Naraku used to treat it seems effective."

I heard Inuyasha growl quietly, and felt his fingers pinch the top of my wrapping. He carefully tore it down the middle, exposing my back. I held my arm to my chest to keep the wrap covering my front from falling.

"You sure you aren't hiding anything from me?" He asked, turning me back around to face him.

I met his concerned but stern eyes. After tonight I had three days before Naraku would g after him or Koga. I still had time to figure things out. "Me? Hiding something? Why would you suspect such a thing?" I gasped in mock surprise, trying to diffuse some tension.

"Call me crazy..." Inuyasha grumbled, before I caught his eyes running down and up my scandalously clad body. I felt my face start to heat up again.

"Hello child." Kaede's voice came from the door. She walked into the room with a smile, arms full of bandages and herbs. "I was not too surprised to hear you were back with new wounds."

Inuyasha walked back over to his corner and plopped down, arms crossed and eyes closed again. "Yeah, sorry I am such a demanding patient." I smiled.

"Sit down child. I see you started to check her wounds for me, Inuyasha?" She asked innocently.

"Just the one of her back." He grunted. "Looks fine to me. Healing well. There is a new on her stomach you should look at though."

"Very well. Perhaps ye should step out while I do... for miss Dante's privacy?" She shot him a look.

He opened his eyes and glanced at me before getting up and leaving without saying a word. I don't think he went far though, considering I heard a thud against the wall from the outside. I was willing to bet he just switched which side of the wall to lean on. I had to admit though, I liked when he sat outside the door when Kaede tended to me.

"So," Kaede said, starting to examine my wounds, "are ye making any progress with Kagome? She was telling me you have been working with her to learn more about your powers."

I shrugged, wincing a little as she applied something to my wound. "Yeah, I definitely think it is helping. I feel I have more control already. Problem is I still don't know how to get this necklace off though."

"Has it been much trouble?" She asked, finishing my stomach, then motioning me to turn around so she could assess my back.

"I suppose not. Not really at least. It seems to just draw me towards Inuyasha. A few times it has physically pulled me in his direction." I glanced to the door way when I said this, never having actually admitted this to Inuyasha before. All was quiet outside, but I was sure he was listening.

"Interesting." She pondered. "The necklace had given Kagome the power to impede Inuyasha. At the time she first used it, Inuyasha was reeking havoc on the village, and dangerous to everyone including Kagome."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise Kaede continued. "I find it interesting that what Kagome needed was the power to stop Inuyasha, but now, the necklace gives Inuyasha the control to bring you to him..."

I pondered this, feeling a little weird-ed out by that insightful observation. "You done yet!" Inuyasha yelled in. Sure enough his voice sounded like it was coming from right outside the door.

"Aye, Inuyasha. She will be fine." I grabbed the clothes I had pulled out of my bad and began getting dressed as Inuyasha walked back in. "Her back is healing well. Probably still sore I assume though?" She raised her eye brow at me and I nodded as I pulled my tank top over my last clean bra. "Just take it easy for a few days and your stomach will heal just as nicely." And with that she walked out.

Inuyasha eyed me as I pulled on a pair of jeans. "You didn't tell me the necklace was doing that."

I shrugged. "Not really important. Thought you'd have noticed by now anyways."

"You going to the spring?" He changed the subject.

"It would be nice to clean up a bit. Probably shouldn't get my new bandages wet though." I searched through my bag for a hand towel. "I'll wash up with this I guess. Better than nothing... You coming?" I asked Inuyasha, smirking teasingly at him.

His ears perked up. "Ah- I mean I probably should just to make sure you don't run off to find more trouble on the way there." He snapped.

I shook my head, leading us toward a hot spring. It's kind of funny how uncomfortable he can still get around me, despite everything we've been through.


	28. Chapter 28

Inuyasha stayed a few feet behind me as we walked up to the spring. I glanced back over my shoulder to see his arms crossed and him looking away grumpily. I smirked and faced forward to see Miroku walking down the path towards us, rubbing his head painfully.

"What ever happened to you, Miroku?" I asked teasingly. Shippo answered for him, hopping up onto his shoulder."

"Sango happened of course!"

"I thought I sense something sinister by the girls' spring..." He shrugged while smiling innocently. "I was merely trying to do my duty as an honest monk."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, finally walking up to stand beside me, "honest my ass. Will you ever learn?"

"I doubt it." Shippo said, shaking his head as Miroku continued his way back to Kaede's.

I looked back at Inuyasha. "Might be better if you keep a safe distance from the spring. I wouldn't want you to end up like our leacherous monk." I teased.

"There is a second spring not too far from here..." He suggested while looking off in the distance. "If you let me carry you it will only take a few minutes to get there."

I couldn't hold back my smile. Maybe he wasn't so uncomfortable with this. "Why Inuyasha..." I mock gased, clutching a hand to my chest.

His ears pinned back as he looked down at me, suddenly angry. "Hey! With how the past couple of days have gone, I am not letting you out of my sight, got it?!" Before I could answer Inuyasha scooped me up in his arms and started bounding off. I clutched my towel and his haori, hanging on for dear life.

"Put me down!" I yelled. I felt much more secure riding on his back. If I absolutely had to be carried, I want to have more control over hanging on.

"Stop whining." He grunted. "I'm not going to drop you. Besides this is easiest on your wounds."

I sulked the rest of the way there, which to be fair wasn't long at all. The spring was smaller than the one closer to the village, but it was nicely secluded. Inuyasha set me back on my feet carefully, as if I was fragile. I honestly didn't like this tentativeness.

I walked over to the edge of the water and started taking off my boots. "I'm just going to wash off with a towel, because of the bandages," I called back to Inuyasha, "but you can bathe if you like..."

"Trying to get me naked, Danny?" I heard his smirk in his voice as he asked.

I looked back over my shoulder, raising my hand to my mouth feining shock again. "And take advantage of our innocence? Never!" I earned a smile from my teasing, and I smiled back, turning to face the water again as I pulled off my shirt. The bandaging was still covering my torso, so my modesty was still intact. Looking back at the man behind me, I saw that my actions still recieved the desired effect. His eyes were filled with a dark desire.

I walked back over to him, keeping eye contact as I grabbed onto the front of his clothing and started walked backwards slowly, dragging him along. "You know," I started quietly, "with all the craziness that has been going on, we haven't really had much... alone time..." I smiled slightly up at him and started tugging on the belt keeping his haori closed.

Inuyasha grabbed my hands, stopping them mid process. "What about your wounds?" His voice was deep and rough, making things low in my stomach twist.

"What these little scratches?" I smiled, tugging against his grip.

"I'm serious." He furrowed his brow.

I sighed, dropping my shoulders. "Look, I'm trying to seduce you here. Your worrying is making it difficult." I frowned.

Inuyasha dropped one of my wrists and grasped the waist of my jeans, pulling me carefully against him. "Oh it's working..." He spoke softly, lips hovering above mine as he leaned over me. "I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you though."

I scowled at that. "How am I suppose to ravish you if you're worried about my wounds?"

Inuyasha smirked and started running his lips along my jaw line. "I think it'll be okay if we take it easy." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back slightly as he started playfully nipping along my neck. I started undoing his hoari again. "I'll take a rain check on that ravishing though..." He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

He released my other wrist and slide his hands along my hips. I pushed his clothes off his shoulders, running my hands over his bare broad shoulders and he started kissing my neck.

"I think I can still work some ravishing in ton-" I flinched back slightly when Inuyasha's lips brush over Koga's mark. The bruise must have gotten worse since I recieved it, being so sensative now.

Inuyasha jerked back, realizing what caused me to flinch. He scowled down at me, eyes on my neck. His hands stopped sliding against my hips and switched to squeezing them in anger.

"Inuya-"

"You still smell like him you know." He growled, lust having disappeared from his eyes and been replaced by angry possession.

I frowned. "I thought we talked about this already."

"Doesn't mean I'm okay with it." He snapped, pulling my hip against him harder. I put a hand against his chest, keeping enough distance between us so I could still meet his eyes, even though I was straining my neck a bit. "I said I'd fight for you, not that I wouldn't get mad at you."

My eyes widened. "Mad at me?" I managed to get out before his lips crashed into mine. His lips were working against mine angrily, not givng me a chance to even react. One of his hands roughly grabbed a handful of my hair. I closed my eyes and gave into him, kissing him back. I ran my hand over his chest, loving the way his muscles felt underneath my fingertips.

Inuyasha pulled back from my lips, leaving me breathless, but only long enough to growl, "Of course I'm mad at you." He captured my lips again, walking me back towards the water. The hand not tangled in my hair started yanking at the front of my jeans. I quickly reached down and unclasped and zip them, not wanting him to rip them off in frustration. I slid them off as I walked backwards, only slightly struggling with keeping up with Inuyasha's feverish kissing and undressing simultaneously.

He broke the kiss again when I started pulling at his pants. "After what you did, I should punish you." He said gruffly, his pants falling to the ground along with mine. I felt water beneath my feet with my next step as Inuyasha attacked my lips again.

Inuyasha yanked my underwear down, pulling away from my lips in order to do so. I took my chance to ask breathlessly, "What I did? I didn't ask for the mark."

Inuyasha's hand in my hair tightened, drawing a pleasant gasp from my lips. "Yes, 'what you did'." He growled, his free hand sliding in between my legs. A small sound rose in my throat, and I quickly reach down to grab his wrist. I half heartedly fought against his arm, melting against him when he started kissing me again too. I was hip deep in water when I made a struggling noise, pulling away from his mouth. "Bandages." I gasped out.

Inuyasha said nothing, moving both hands to my hips and lifting me up against him. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he turned and walked toward a large boulder sitting half in the water. He gently leaned my back against it, pinning me up with his hips. The feel of him hard and ready against my core left me speechless. Inuyasha pinned my hands above my head. "Don't tell me the great, strong Danny was completey defenseless against Koga's marking?" He sneered sarcastically, kissing along my unmarked shoulder.

Goosebumps rose over my arms and I moaned softly when Inuyasha pushed his hips against mine slightly, slowly beginning to slide up and down against me. I didn't even bother trying to defend myself against his accusations, but apparently he was having none of that.

"Answer me, Danny." He commanded, nipping at my skin with his fangs.

I shivered, and my answer came out breathy, "No."

Inuyasha pulled back, raising an eyebrow down at me. "No you couldn't stop him, or no you're not going to answer me?" He bucked his hips against me suddenly, drawing a surprised gasp from me as I arched my back slightly. The rock against my back made me wound throb slightly.

"No, I'm not going to answer." I scowled up at him, trying to be stern despite the fact that my entire body was screaming out with need for his.

He reached a hand down and covered the base of my neck that bore Koga's mark with his palm. I winced slightly at the touch while involuntarily pressing my hips up against his. "Could you have stopped him or not Danny?" He growled again, more fierce than before. He pressed the tip of himself against my enterance. I squirmed underneath him but didn't say a word. "Danny!" He snarled.

"Yes!" I yelled back, mind caught up in thoughts of wanting to feel his hands against my breasts, still unfortunately bound by wrapping. "Yes I could have stopped him."

Inuyasha thrust into me suddenly, and hard. I gasped and moaned out from the bittersweet pain, thrashing against the rock and him. His hand tightened against Koga's mark, which I could no longer notice any pain from. He was still being carful not to push against either of my major wounds though.

With my free hand I reached up to grip his shoulder, and fought against the hand still pinning down my other, trying to get some control, but he wouldn't budge and didn't seem to even notice my efforts. "I want to wipe away any scent of him from you." He hadn't moved inside of me yet, just kept me pinned where I was, squirming. He squeezed my bruise before slidding his hand away. "I want to cover his damn mark with my own."

That got me to focus again. I scowled up at him, squeezing his shoulder and trying to free my other hand again harder. "Don't you dare, Inuyasha." He frowned at me, a growl rumbling deep in his chest. I ignored it. "I didn't know what Koga was doing. If I had known it was some kind of power play I would have stopped him." Inuyasha started to lean down towards me, but I pushed against his chest with my free hand. "I am not some piece of meat the two of you can leave your marks all over."

Inuyasha finally released my hand, both of his hands grasping my thighs and lifting me up off the rock and against him. I gripped his shoulders after the suddenly being pulled forward, and stifled a moan from the movement with him still buried inside of me.

"Oh I know." He growled, looking up at me. He wrapped one arm around my back, carefully not touching my wound, and his other hand snaked it's way back into my hair, pulling my face down to his. "You are so much more than that."

He attacked my lips and started thrusting in and out of me all at once. I clung to his chisled torso and moved against him as much as I could, but I didn't have much say in this position. I pulled back from his lips, not being able to keep in my moans and cries of pleasure any longer. He moved faster into me, the deep growl still vibrating deep in his chest, adding an extra senstation to the mix as I moved against him.

I arched my neck back against his fisted hand as I spasmed slightly with bliss. It was a long overdo release on my part, but I knew Inuyasha hadn't finished. He slowed his rhythm slightly noticing my release. I looking down at him, breathing heavily, but froze when I saw red bleeding into his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" I gasped, touching my hand to his cheek. "Your- your eyes?"

Inuyasha stared up at me, seemingly calm, and started walking out of the water. I stayed clinging onto him, not sure what else to do. When we reached land again, he sank to his knees, allowing me to slide off of him and kneel in front of him myself. He leaned down to kiss my lips hard, then pulled back and grabbed my shoulders.

I was suddenly jerked around, and Inuyasha's hand pushed down against my shoulder. I fell forward, catching myself by bracing my hands against the ground. Inuyasha's knee nudged the inside of mine, spreading my legs wider apart. I realized what he was doing just as he pushed himself back inside of me. I cried out and lowered my head down into my hands, my arms being too shaking to hold myself up for long.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to pick up where he left off before. I was once again in a position that left me little control. I felt Inuyasha lean over me, his chest resting gently agaisnt my back. He braced one of his hands on the ground as well, but his other wrapped around me to find it's way in between my legs again. I shuddered when he touch me, pleasure already beginning to built up for a second time. Inuyasha buried his face in the bend of my neck as he grunted and moaned himself. I called out his name as he quicked his pace, pushing me over the edge again. He thrust into me hard a few more times before finishing inside of me himself. Stars were still exploding from behind my eyelids when I suddenly felt his teeth sink into the base of my neck. An uncontrollable moan tore from me, the pain mixing in with all the pleasure. I struggled against him, but his mouth was firmly attached.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled back, reaching down to grip his arm, digging my nails into him. He finally released me, pulling back from my shoulder and pulling out of me. I spasmed sligthly from the feel of him sliding out. His hand grabbed my arm and lifted me up, turning me back to face him. I had a chance to see his burning red eyes before he roughly captured my lips with long kiss. A bitter copper taste of my own blood filled my mouth. I frowned and pulled back from him.

"Inuyasha...?" I asked quietly, starting to get very concerned. I reached a hand up to cup his face again. He stared down at me for a moment before closing his eyes and leaning into my hand. His hand covered mine, trapping it. He sighed deeply and opened his eyes again. I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding when I saw his white eyes and golden irises again.

His eyes flicked down to my neck, and I realized it was throbbing. I pulled my hand away from him to touch it, and pulled back to find blood on my finger tips. I just stared at my own blood for a second before looking back up at him.

"You bastard." I shook my head. "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?" He frowned, but didn't sound so sure of his words.

"This!" I yelled, shoving my bloody fingers in his face. "Your eyes go all demon on me and you marked me! You sonofabitch!" I placed my hand over my new wound, applying pressure.

"Danny I'm sorry, I didn't know what was happening." He frowned, grabbing my shoulders and stopping me from getting up. "I mean, I know what happened, but I couldn't help it. It's just like these instincts suddenly took over."

I shook my head. "Let me go wash off."

"Danny-"

I held up a hand stopping him. "I just need to wash up Inuyasha. We can keep talking about this." He nodded and stood up, grabbing my hands and lifting me up without offering. I fell against him, suddenly realizing how weak my knees were. He held me up against him. "Just give me a minute." I grumbled, not willing to be carried right now.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my waist and held me against him. "I don't mind."

After a minute of so, I pushed off of him and walked slowly into the water. I grabbed my hand towel and went in hip deep. I dabbed my bleeding neck with the wet towel, and Inuyasha swam out deeper into the water himself, washing off.

He swam back over to me, leaning his back against the rock we had been leaning against earlier. He was staring at me with his brow furrowed while I continued cleaning up.

"Miroku and Sango told me about how you can turn into a full demon sometimes." I stated, not looking over at him but starting to wash my hair. "Did that just happen?" I asked.

"No." Inuyasha said flatly and I saw him shake his head with my peripherals. "I usually black out when that happens, and more than just my eyes change." He explained. "I knew what was happening that entire time. I was entirely conscious. But it was... different. It was like a sudden haze, and I couldn't control my... instincts."

"Your instincts to mark me?" I asked, and even I could hear the resentment in my voice.

Inuyasha sighed. "Danny, I promise I wouldn't have done that normally. I know that you didn't want that, even if I did."

I stared at him, wanting to believe him. "You sure this isn't some bullshit excuse?"

I saw anger flash across his face suddenly. "Bullshit? This is kind of a big deal for me too, Danny! You think I like losing control over myself even a little?!" He yelled.

I flinched slightly, feeling guilty now for not trusting him. I just couldn't help being angry about this though. Inuyasha must have noticed the flinch, because his face softened slightly and he growled quietly before walking over to me and grabbing my arm gently. He pulled me back with him to the rock. "You okay?" He asked, his hand hovering over the wound.

I sighed. "It kind of hurts."

He frowned. "I'm... sorry..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No you're not."

He smirked slightly at that. "I am sorry. I never want to hurt you, not unless you ask me to." He winked. "I would be lying if I said I am sorry you have bare my mark now too, though." He admitted not too difficulty.

I sighed, shaking my head. "You're impossible." He smiled at that and pulled me in against him, tucking my head under his chin as he hugged me. "Honestly though," I continued, "why so rough? Koga didn't even draw blood."

Inuyasha rubbed his chin back and forth atop of head. "It's a poor excuse, but that was part of my instincts. Another man had marked you, so I wanted my mark to be bigger and badder..."

I shook my head against him. "Great. Just great. I feel like a bone you two are fighting over..."

A low growl rumbled in his chest, and I playfully smacked him, pulling back to look at him. He was smiling down at me, and I knew I would have to fight to stay mad at him. "Alright..." I sighed in defeat. "can we just call it even?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at me. I explained, "I messed up with Koga's mark, and you just messed up marking me."

He considered that for a moment. "I don't know... this still doesn't seem as bad as Koga..."

I scowled. "Koga didn't get laid." I grunted. "And I'm bleeding."

Inuyasha frowned. "Fine, fine. We're even."


End file.
